That Girl
by KagomeHiei
Summary: She been uncared for. And now her life is going to get worse. Can young Kagome uncover her hidden power. Will she give in or break free. And from what? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story.! Brand new ideas.! Based on one of my favourite childhood movies.! Try to guess what the movie is.! If you get it right.. Well lets just say u get something special.!

* * *

In the land of fire there was prospering. Parents had many different children. The Third Hokage ruled in this time of Era. Konoha was the best land right now. The Uchiha clan just gave birth to a Handsome second child. The Hyuuga clan had there first born heir. The Always remembered Kyuubi was long gone. Defeated by the Honored Fourth Hokage who had died during the battle. He gave his life for his village and sealed the Kyuubi inside a young child who is only a new born at this point. Everything was rebuilt and everyone was happily merry.

But in one clan, There was only uncaringness. The Higurashi clan. They were one of Konohas strongest clan. The had given birth to thier first and second heir 7 years ago. Now there was a mistake. They now have a third child. It was a girl. You see in the Higurashi clan only young boys were honored. The young girls parents were disgusted with the child. Although she was very beautiful the child was less cared for in her family.

When the young child was born the parents took her home and forgot all about her. They left her to herself. Although the young girl was too young to understand she was being treated strangely.

If her parents weren't so cold to her they would notice that she was born with extraordinary abilities. The few month old girl once sat on the kitchen counter and wrote her name in spilled mushy food.

_Kagome._ Was clearly written.

"Oi, Kagome.!" Her parents named her Kagome because she was a trapped bird. She couldn't do anything that normal kids would be able to do. Her parents also thought that she was nothing special.

"Troublesome child, Your suppose to eat the food." Her mother said as she cleaned up the food and put Kagome in the sink running the water. The mother left soon after cleaning up, forgetting her daughter in the sink. Kagome stared at the water confused. She was only a baby. Kagomes older brother, Kaname looked at her in the sink. He and his twin brother Souta were seven. Kaname turned off the water and grabbed his baby sister out of the sink. She was covered in mush but there was a bubbly smile on her face. Kaname smiled at his little sister and took her in her room.

Unbeknown to her family. Kagome was going to go through a change that they did not except. And it all started when they finally let her go to the Academy.

* * *

"Did any mission reports come in today.?" A man asked Kagome. He was Kagomes father. Kagome who was now 7 years old was reading a fairly large book. She shook her head no. He looked at all the books in her room.

"Where did all this come from.?" He said kicking one book.

Kagome didnt look at him. "Library."

"Library. You never set a foot in the library your ony 4 years old."

"Im seven."

"Your four."

She looked at him bordely. "Im seven."

"If your seven you would be at the academy already." He said annoyed.

"I wanted to go. I was supposed to start school last month. You wouldnt listen." She said.

He scowled at her. "Get up." He grabbed her forearm and dragged her into his room. He threw her book on the floor. Enetering the room he asked her mother, "Dearest how old is Kagome."

"Four." Her mother answered writing on something.

"Im seven mommy." Kagome protested.

"Five then." She said annoyed.

"I want to go to the academy."

"Psh. Academy. You wouldnt last a second there."

"But Dad.."

"Enough...Now go play dolls like a good girl." Kagome frowned and walked out.

"You know sometimes i think theres something wrong with her thinking." Her mom said.

Kagome closed her parents door and picked up her reading book. Her life was awful. She held the book against her chest.

"Hey worthless." Her second older brother said. His name was Souta and he was the meanest. Kagome walked right past him and shut her door shut. she hugged on of her teddy bears close to her. She wanted to show her family that she could be strong like her older brothers. She wanted to prove that she is worthy of the clan and she would do it. Just watch.

* * *

"Do you want one.?" Kaname asked Kagome. He was 14 now and took his little sister out because he didnt like the way his mother and father treated her.

Kagome nodded. Kaname had taken her into town. Mainly because he had to deliver something to Itachi Uchiha. He bought an ice cream for her. Her favorite was chocolate. So then they walked toward the gates of the Uchiha clan. Entering they saw Crest every where. It was hard not to notice the big mansion across the way. Her big brother knocked on the door. A beautiful lady opened it. She had unusual pale skin and onyx eyes.

"Yes.?"

"Um, Im Kaname Higurashi and i was told to deliver this to the Uchiha head." Kagome blinked and licked her ice cream.

"Oh yes follow me." She said welcoming them. She shut the door and lead them toward the living room. On the way Kagome spotted a boy about her age. He looked just like his mom. He was playing with ninja toys and shurikens.

"Oh isnt she adorable." She heard the mom say. Kaname smiled and said thank you.

"Kagome.? Why dont you go and meet Sasuke. Im sure you two will get along great." Kaname said/suggested. Kagome blinked and finished her ice cream. She nodded and The pale lady lead her to Sasukes room.

"Sasuke dear you have company." The mom opened the door and introduced them. "Now you play nice." She giggled closing the door. Kagome stared at this boy. He was happy and cheerful. She wish she was that way.

"Hey do you want to play." He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. He handed her a toy animal and she sat down and played with him for awhile.

"Do you know any jutsu.?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no. "How come you dont talk.?" Kagome looked at him. Why didnt she talk.? Kagome shrugg her shoulders. "So why dont you know any jutsu. I do my big brother helps me." Kagome was beyond jealous of this boys life now. He had everything. A loving family. "Hey how bout i teach you some.?" He said. Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Really.." She managed to get out.

Sasuke was happy. He got her to talk. "Yeah come on." He said pulling her toward the door. Outside Sasuke had taught her to use a shurkien and kunai. Something her father would never do. Kagomes chest weld with joy. she was actually good at this.

"Hey your good at this." Sasuke said landing another kunai on the bulls-eye. Kagome had landed both Shuriken and kunai on her first time. She smiled.

"Kagome.! Time to go.!" She heard her big brother say. Kagome grew a little sad when she had to leave.

"Hey wait.!" Sauske said before she and her brother walked out of the front door. He ran up to them and gave Kagome something wrapped in a cloth. Sasuke smiled. Kagome took the gift and smiled also. She hugged him quickly.

"Thank you." She said waving. Sasuke waved back and went inside. His brother was coming home soon.

* * *

Kagome and Kaname made it home an hour ago. Kagome sat in her room happy as ever. In her hand was the gift that Sasuke had given her. It was a kunai and shurkien that she could practice with. She smiled and grabbed one of her unfinished books. She read for about 30 mins until her father came.

"Hey you. Youre going to school tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. "I am.?" She said and hugged her father.

"Yeah yeah. As if you get a good education here." He said pushing her off effortlessly and walking out.

* * *

The next morning Kagome brushed her long black blue hair. She put on black pants and a red shirt with her clans symbol on it. It was a bow and a single arrow crossing each other. She tied her hair with a ribbon and put on her black ninja shoes. Although shes never been to school before she was hoping it was great.

"Hey come on lets go. I have an early morning mission kiddo." Her brother said. He was an Anbu. Kagome grabbed her book bag and walked out.

They walked down the long steps and made it to half town. Kaname and Kagome talked the whole way. He could tell Kagome was excited. They made it inside the building and Kaname opened the door.

"Hello. May i help you.?" The tan man with a scar said at the door.

"Yeah. This is Kagome she was signed up yesterday for class.?"

"Oh yes. Kagome Higurashi. Glad youre here. You must be Kaname. Thanks for bringing her."

"No problem. Alright Kags ill be off now. Have a great day." He said patting her head. Kagome nodded and waved to him. She turned back to the tan man who smiled at her.

"Come on class is waiting." He said supporting her inside. Everyone went quiet at the sight of the new girl. On girl had blonde hair and another girl had pink hair. On boy had a brown hair and one had sunglasses. Different types of people were here but one caught Kagomes eyes. It was Sasuke."Alright class let me introduce you to our new student. This is Kagome Higurashi. I want you all to be especially welcome to her. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Can you please sit next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand."

A blonde boy raised his hand. He had whiskers and sat next to Sasuke. Kagome nodded and walked toward her seat. She sat down next to the boy.

"Hello. Im Kagome."

"Hey. Im Naruto. Im going to be Hokage someday." He said confidently. Kagome blinked then giggled.

"I beilive you will." She said. Narutos amazing blue eyes brightened.

"Really.? Oi, Thanks Kagome-chan.!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto.!"

"Sorry.!" He said. Kagome giggled again.

"Hey Kagome." Sauske said.

"Sasuke.! Thank you for the gift you gave me.!" She said. Sasuke smirked and nodded. All the girls in the class looked at her with jealosy. And the boys glared at Sasuke. Kagome sweat dropped. This was going to be a weird class.

* * *

Tell me how this was. I need opinions...


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter.! I cant beilive how many reviews i got.! Wow i was excepting only two or three but i love you guys (no homo to the girlsXD)

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs of her families shrine. She went to enter but stopped to notice a well hidden Anbu in her mothers Sakura tree. She stared at the Anbu strangely then ran inside.

* * *

"Im home." Kagome said walking through the door. Her mother was writing on another paper.

"How was school.?" Kagome looked surprised and walked over to her.

"To day was great. I met a lot of people and made new friends.."

"Shhh.! Child im doing a report." Her mother exclaimed.

"But you just asked me how school was.." Kagome said confused and not hurt. She walked away smiling. Today defenitley was a great day.

Kagome walked swiftly to her room and sat her things down. Looking out her window she spotted that Anbu again. Arent they suppose to be well hidden and not noticeable. Her mother didnt notcie him there so it must be Kaname or Itachi. Kagome shrugged and grabbed a medical scroll form her book selection. Reading for about an hour she heard her big brother come in.

"Hey worthless, mom said dinner." He said smirking meanly. Kagome blinked into her reading and ignored him. Souta frowned and went up to her and smacked her across the head. Kagome dropped her book and grabbed her head. damn that hurt.

"What are you doing." she exclaimed.

"Mom said dinner.!!" He yelled in her face

"Okay.!" She said storming out of the room. But not before grabbing her book. Her parents were already at the table. Kaname had came about 10 minutes later. Their family usually ate watching tv. But Kagome never ate dinner she only ate breakfast and lunch, so she sat there reading her scroll. Her father ate a bite of his food and turned to the only member of the family that was not eating. He sighed angrily and got up. He placed himself right in her face. Kagome looked up from her book.

"Hi dad."

"Are you in this family.?"

Kagome remained silent. "Hello.! Are you in this family.!" He turned off her light and grabbed the medical scroll. "Why dont you ever eat.! Your a stubborn and selfish child. Eating time is family time.! Now sit up and look at the television.!" He grabbed her head forcibly and made her look at the tv. Kagome tried to struggle away but his grip was too strong. She stared at the tv violently. She didnt want to do this. She wasnt going to give in.! She wasnt.!

Her eyes boar into the tvs main power hold. And although she didnt know it she burst the tv to bits. The parts flew causing her mother to scream in surprise. Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion. He father realised her head and blew the smoke away examining the television.

"Hey you alright.?" Kaname asked her. She nodded absently. What just hapened.?

* * *

"Alright see you Kagome.!" Kaname said dropping her off at the academy. She nodded and went inside her class room. She sat in her usual seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Kagome-chan.!" He exclaimed. Kagome smiled and nodded to him and Sasuke. The incident of the Tv still in her mind. What was that.? She didnt know.

"Alright class heres todays lesson..." Iruka-sensei started. Today the learned of Genjutsu. Kurenai sensei came in and helped tutor them. Kagome the whole time thought and thought. Until it was lunch of course.

She sat on the side of the playground eating. She read her book for the day about jutsu so she sat quietly. Until Sakura and her gang came along.

"Hey your the new girl right.?"

Kagome didnt answer it was such a dumb questiion. She took another bite of her rice ball.

"Hello.! Are you stupid.! Answer me.!" Sakura yelled. Kagome looked at her and then back to her food. Sakura grew angry and stepped forward she was about to push her forehead when Kagome looked at her. Kagomes eyes turned a strange dark black color. She was annoyed with this pink haired obsessed female dog.! Sakura started to feel light as she was lifted a little of the ground.

"Hey what the.!" Ino said. Sakuras feet where off the ground. Sakura panicked and screamed causing everyone to look at her. They were freaked out and ran over there. Kagome didnt know what happened next. One her eyes saw black and then she was shook awake by Naruto.

"Hey Kagome snap out of it.!" Kagome shook her head and looked around. Sakura was on the floor crying and the fangirls were helping her while some kids looked at her with amazement.

"Naruto..?"

"Yeah Kagome-chan.! What did you do to her.!" He said. Kagome blinked and then she remembered. But she didnt know the answer.

"What do you mean..?" They never found out because lunch was over. Everyone cleared off the playground and walked back in class. Sakura was sitting at her desk pouting. Kagome sat thinking again.

Unbeknown to all of the academy. An Anbu watched her display of powers and then vanished.

* * *

"So anything interesting happen at school today.?" Kaname asked her while they were walking home. Kagome looked at him then shook her head.

"No.? Oh well." He said oddly. Kagome was more quiet than usual.

"There you are Kaname.! you always late now.! Why dont you let Kagome walk home alone.! You have business to finish.!" Kagomes mother exclaimed. Kagome ignored her and walked to her room and jumped on her bed. Her mother had company over. It looked like two men shes never met before but one seems familiar. She walked into the kitchen to make something to eat. Kaname had gone to the Hokages office.

"So he made Head of the clan that day and we were so happy that..Oh Kagome.! Say hi to these new civilans in town.!" Kagome looked at her.

"Their Anbu mom." she said making her sandwich. The two men looked at her dumb folded. though they regained their cool before the mother turned back to them.

"They are not Anbu their salesman.!"

"Anbu."

"Anaya im home.!" Her father said coming in. He spotted the two men and flipped. Kagome took her sandwich into her room while her parents argued. Then she got it. Kagome walked up to her door and glared at it. The door swung back and forth at her fathers angry voice. When he stopped the shaking stopped.

"Dad.!"

"What.!"

"Yell at me ok.!" She said. She glared at the door as he yelled at her some more. "Yell at me again.!"

"Yell at you ill come in there and pound you you worthless trash.! What do i have to do to get respect around here...!" He went on and on when he reached the door Kagome swung her head to the side causing the door to lock and close in her fathers face. The young Higurashi smirked with triumph.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday. Kagomes family was out and she was home alone. Just like she used to be when she was 2 years old. Kagome placed an object on the table and glared at it causing it to move the direction she wanted it to. You see her gift did not surprise her much. The Higurashi clan was known for their mind control or in other words Genjutsu. Her families Genjustsu was stronger than the late Kurama clans jutsu but her family was way more advanced and had special Ninjutsu. Kagomes gift was very rare. Rare as in she is the only Higurashi known to have it.

She spent the rest of her afternoon fiddling with her Powers to perfect them. She stopped for about 10 minutes because she was low on energy. Closing her eyes to rest them she discovered a presence in her yrad. She opened the curtains with her eyes and spotted two masked Anbu lurking around her house. Getting up and walking outside she noticed they were searching through her fathers secret study.

"What do you think."

"Defiantly planning something."

What were they talking about.?

"Get that paper there. It might have something written." He pointed to one of moms reports. Kagome used her eyes to transfer the paper elsewhere. The Anbu looked at the spot where the document once was. They turned and spotted Kagome standing there emotionlessly.

"Waht are you two doing here."

"None of your business little girl. Shouldn't you be inside or studying.?" One of the Anbu asked. Kagome didn't answer but blinked at them. The Anbu excused themselves and left her fathers study. She had to get out of there herself. Exiting she wondered what Anbu wanted.

* * *

"So is it then.?" The Hokage asked two masked Anbu.

"Yes Lord Hokage. Everyday. What do you order us to do.?"

"I say an persecution.!" Suggested one bandaged man. The Hokage longish argued against that idea.

"This kind of cause doesnt have to be resolved with violence. they did absolutely nothing.! Both of them.!"

"But they are planning it and you know it.!"

The two masked Anbu looked at each other and then at the arguing pair. They knew what was going to happen and they would have to do what is best for their village. It was their duty.

"Tiger and Captain. Its time. You know what to do.." Danzo ordered. The Hokgae bowed his head and weaped silently. This would not end well.

* * *

"Mom is going to beat me for this.!" Kagome said running up her shrine steps. She had gone out to the Uchiha mansion to play with Sasuke for awhile. Yeah they played alright she was late for home.! And dinner, but she didnt know why she was so worried about it. She didnt eat anyway, but she had an itchy feeling to her stomach. Running past the clans gates she turned the corner...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.:I love all the reviews.!! I love matilda as well.!:.

To all Matilda lovers.: You rock.!!!

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.!**

* * *

"What is this.." Young Kagome whispered as she saw the fallen bodies of her clan everywhere. Blood was splattered and kunai were everywhere. She walked down the streets observing every person. She spotted two of her best friends dead next to her parents. Clenching her fist she walked forward to her home. She spotted her door wide open and dark. Taking off her shoes she wondered into every room. Searching for her mom and dad, she passed their room only to find them not there. Her brother Souta was also missing.

"Mama, Dad.?" She called opening the corridor to her dad private study. Closing the door she spotted her parents dead on the floor. Her eyes boar into the lifeless ones. No sadness showed in her eyes yet her face was scrunched in shock. Off to the side her brother Souta was bloody. He looked as if he was cut down by a sword.

There was a crack in the floor. She looked ahead and spotted her big brother Kaname. He stared at her with no emotion as well. Kagome looked at him.

"Kaname..." Kagome stared into his blank eyes. They showed everything. Kagome knew it was him. Her eyes just some how knew it. "Why..Kaname.?"

He looked up at her. Her face was so innocent and yet blank at the same time. It was like she didnt care. Kaname closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Kagome. You dont need to know.. Look at you. You dont even care about what happened." Kagome didnt faze. She just listened to his words. shock still showed on her face. Her family was dead. The only sibling she had killed them all. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Kaname was a murderer. He lived a lie. Her eyes flashed black once again.

Kaname sensed the upcoming power and glared at her. Kagome raised her eyes to him and her mind unconsciously tapped into her power.

Kagome didnt know what was next. She saw black then she blacked out.

* * *

"Its done.." Thats what she heard when she awoke. She saw the hard wooden floor beneath her. Her vision cleared and she spotted lots of ninja walking and clearing the area.

"Ah finally youre awake.." Someone said to her. Kagome looked and noticed that a ninja held Sasuke. He was awake and looked at her worridely. She wondered what had happened. She couldnt remember a thing.

"Young miss are you harmed.?" The ninja asked. Kagome blinked. The ninja shook his head and helped her. He examined her good. He found no broken anything. she was completely looked at Sasuke who looked like an emotionless doll. Well to everyone in the room the two children looked like zombies.

Kagome glanced around the room and spotted dead bodies. She looked closely. It was her mom and dad. Then it hit her. Her eyes once again went black. the ninja in the room looked at her.

_"You killed them all.!" A voice roared. Kaname stood shell shocked at his little sister. Her chakra was enormous. Her boaring stare lifted him off the ground and brought him to her. She clenched her jaw in anger. Kaname struggled from her grip which was impossible. Using some reverse genjutsu her got out of her mind trap but was met with no results. Kagome dispersed his genjutsus and glared at him once again. Making a hand sign Kagome had caught him in a genjustu. A hand reached for his neck and strangled him to death. Her struggled for air but it didnt work. Kagome dispersed her genjustu and watched as her brother fell to the floor. Lifting him upward again she grabbed his sword with her mind. _

_"Die." Then there was a piercing scream. Two bodies fell to the floor unconscious. One dead and one not._

Kagome shook her head at the memory. She killed her older brother Kaname. She shook. How could she. She didnt even remember her actions. Looking at her hands she didnt see anything. But deep down she saw blood covering her hands. Kagome bit her lip and let tears fall. Now she was really alone. Her parents were dead. The only person that she cared for the most was killed by her own hands.

"Kagome and Sasuke. Come." A anbu said/ordered. He took them to the Hokage who was informed of everything and gave pity to the two young survivors. He sent the two kids to the hospital for a long while. He knew that both of them were mentally unstable. though they went to school they had counseling and other things. Kagome still dread on the memory of her killing. Every night she had night mares as well as Sasuke. They would never be apart for a long time. Sasuke had grown from a happy filled boy to a emotionless one. Kagome saw the difference in his actions. He only liked to train and he would never talk anymore. Kagome couldnt blame him though. She was just like him.

Many Jounin and Chunin watched over her the most. Sauske was hurting but females always tend to over extend their emotions. Kagome wouldnt speak to anyone. She kept what she did to herself. She continuously would meditate to tap into her hidden power. It worked a lot but not enough. The Hokage checked on them both frequently and Naruto would come by and confront them as well..

Everything was healing slowly. Kagome had one day promised herself something. That no matter what she will use her power to protect the ones she loves. Not kill them.

Sasuke had vowed to kill his brother no matter what.

"I promise.."


	4. Announcement

Hello.! Kage here.!

Well uhm.. I need a little piece of adviece before i could get started.

I was wondering do readers want:

A) The naruto plot

B) The naruto plot with twists

C) End the story with one more chapter

Please give your answer in letters A B or C.! Thank you.

(Ill get started as soon as possible)

Ja Ne

Kage.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Have gotten my suggestions and they are mostly answer B.! so im going with B.! (If you dnt know what 'B' is then check chappie 4..)**

* * *

_Everything was healing slowly. Kagome had one day promised herself something. That no matter what she will use her power to protect the ones she loves. Not kill them._

_Sasuke had vowed to kill his brother no matter what._

_"I promise.."

* * *

_

_**6 years later**_

_'Kaname. Why.?'_

_"Die.!"_

_"Ahhh.!!-"_

**Beep.! Beep.! Beep.!**

Kagome jerked awake from the nightmares. That one has been in her head for years. Wiping the sweat from her face she regained her breath.

_'Time already..' _Kagome thought. Rising out of her bed she shook her head trying to wake herself up. Glancing at the clock she found it was seven thirty AM. Today was her orientation. Getting up she pulled out some clothes and went for a quick shower. Emerging from her room a few minutes later she was dressed in black pants, a blue long sleeved shirt with her clans symbol on the back. Her usual black ninja shoes and a blue ribbon in her hair. Matching with her newly gained blue head band she tied around her neck. Tucking a medical scroll in her pouch she took off out of her apartment, given to her by the Hokage, she walked toward the academy.

* * *

"Omedetou!.!"** (1)**

Thats all the classroom was filled with when she walked in. Many friends congratulating, hugging, and high fiving each other. Kagome didnt bother to care about it though. Walking down the not-so-many steps in the class she took a seat next to Hinata.

"G-good morning, K-kagome-chan." Hinata stuttered. She was a beautiful young girl with pearl eyes and silky raven-blue hair. Kagome smiled a little and nodded in acknowledgement. Hinata was going to say something when her favorite student walked in.

Naruto Uzumaki.

_'He graduated after all..'_ Kagome thought looking as he proudly walked in with his head band on his forehead and as usual his goofy grin was on. He walked down the not-so-many steps as well and stopped at her side.

"Hey Kagome-chan.!! Look i got my head band.! Im a ninja now.! Beilive it.! Now im a step closer to becoming Hokage.!!" He yelled. Everyone in the class turned their usual annoyed looks at him. Kagome glared at all of them, telling them to back off. They turned their heads back to their conversations like nothing happened. Kagome ignored them and smiled.

"Yeah Naruto. Im.. happy for you." Kagome hated that word. 'Happy'. She wanted to frown but she smiled. For Naruto.

Naruto giggled in triumph. "Thanks Kagome.! Ja Ne.!" He said walking to his seat. Kagome nodded and finished reading her scroll.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the classroom with his hands folded in front of his face. So much laughter and happiness. It made him utterly sick. Deep down he actually missed this happiness and joy. But he didnt have time for it.

_'Foolish little brother..'_

The memory wouldnt go away. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his hands together.

Itachi Uchiha.

He will get him. Watch.

Sasuke dismissed all those thoughts for now and looked to his right. Kagome came into his vision soon. She was indifferently reading a always. Sasuke knew it was just a cover for her experiences, She must know lots of things by now. Sasukes eyes softened the slightest bit. At Kagome.

* * *

Kagome put away her scroll after she was finished. Now bored she glanced around the classroom.

_'Rules. Rules. More rules. Kids. Hinata. Sasuke staring at me... What.?'_ Kagome thought looking around. Sasuke was indeed looking at her. She blinked, smiled, and waved a little.

_'There i go again.'_ She thought annoyed. Kagome admits to herself a lot that she has a soft spot when it comes... to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke staggered a little when she smiled and waved at him. He couldnt help but let out a little smile and wave himself. Then turning his attention back top the front of the class.

Kagome put back on her emotionless face when Sasuke turned around. And Her two _least _favorite people were coming...

"IM FIRST.!!!" No attention went to the door where two girls just walked in at. One had bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes. Another Blue eyes and blonde-bleached hair.

In other words Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They do this all the _damn _time.

Sakura and Ino leaned over panting.

"I won this time forehead girl.!"

"Please. I had to look back to see you, my foot was at least 10 inches ahead.!"

"Are you always like this.?!" Ino yelled. But Sakura wasnt paying attention. She stared beyond the blushing Naruto, at Sasuke. Her face lit up and she dashed toward where he was. Shoving Naruto out of the way, She greeted Him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sasuke-kun." **(2)** She said very sweetly. Kagome glared at the fangirl. She was so annoying.

Sasuke turned to her in a bored and annoyed way.

"Mind if i sit next to you.?" She asked. But never got an answer. Soon every girl in the class, minus Hinata and Kagome, was fighting over who gets to do what. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She wasnt the only one.

Off to the side Kagome spotted Naruto on the floor growling and hurt in the head. Naruto jumped up with a speed quicker than she could follow and placed a foot on Sasukes desk. He stood at Sasukes level and glared at him right in the eye. The girls in the class immediately started yelling at Naruto. Sasuke glared Right back at him.

If you were the focused type you could see lighting flash between the glares.

The boy behind Naruto was too busy in his own conversation he sprang upwards causing his elbow to hit Naruto in the back, sending him foward. Naruto met Sasukes lips in a forced kiss.

The fangirls screamed with disgust. Kagomes eyes widened with amusement. Hinata blushed madly with awkwardness. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke. Both boys wiped their lips and shook their heads. Naruto wiped his mouth one more time before turning his head.

Only to be met with a bunch of Angry fan girls...

"Naruto.." Sakura growled cracking her fingers. Kagome knew what was going to happen. So she diecided to take a stand.

"W-wait it was an accident.!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands in front of his face. Sakura and the other girls advanced forward more.

"No." Kagfome stood infront of them. "You heard him it was an accident. Forget it." She said.

The fangirls backed away from her a little. They remembered what happened last time they didnt listen to her.

_"Naruto your so annoying.!"_

_"Why dont you just leave.!"_

_"Freak.!" _

_There they go again. Ragging on Naruto. He just sat there hurt. Kagome couldnt help but stop them. Holding her last kunai she stopped her practice._

_"Hey leave him alone."_

_"Look its that girl." Yumi said. A girl with purple hair. The fangirls didnt move an inch._

_"I said leave Him alone." Kagome said dangerously. The girls huffed._

_"You arent the boss of us.!" Kagome clenched her teeth as her eyes turned black once again. Soon the kunais that were pierced in the figures redirected and went for them. The girls screamed as a kunai each went for them._

"Thats enough class.! Please take your seats.!"

Everyone turned their attentions toward Iruka-sensei. He raised a waiting eyebrow at them and soon they all took their seats.

* * *

"What three man squad.?"

"Yes a three man squad. Each of you will be put into a three an squad. But do to an unexpected occurrence there will be one team with four members."

In the back of the class Ino and Sakura started to debate over who will be on Sasukes team.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. three man squad. That will slow him down.

_'Teams huh.?'_ Kagome thought. She glanced at Hinata. Kagome smiled noticing that Hinata looked at Naruto in hope.

"Good luck Hinata-chan." She whispered to her. Hinata snapped her head towards Kagome and blushed.

"I will now announce the squads.."

-

-

-

-

"Now Squad seven.. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.."

Naruto jumped in joy. And Sakura sulked in despair.

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

Now it was vise versa..

"..And Kagome Higurashi." Iruka finished. Now it was vise vise versa. Sasuke was a little joyed himself.

"Iruka-sensei.! Why does that girl have to be on our squad.?!" Sakura exclaimed. /Kagomes relief soon turned into hatred.

Sakura. That_ Bitch_.

"Well Sakura, Kagomes physical skills made the top kunoichi in class. While yours made the lowest. To balance the squad we need the top kunoichi with the lowest." Iruka explained.

Sakura sulked when Ino laughed at her. Well everyone laughed at her.

"Now for the rest of the squads.."

Iruka went on and on until he was done. He dismissed the students to lunch before they met their Jounin teachers.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the academy. After they were dismissed she stayed after for awhile and talked with Iruka-sensei.

Walking she spotted Naruto standing there looking ahead of him. He looked hurt. Approaching him she asked whats wrong.

"Kawari nai desu Kagome-chan. Im fine."**(3)** He said with his fake grin. Kagome frowned.

"Honto.?" **(4)**

"Hai. Onaka ga suki masita.!" **(5)** He said rubbing his head. Kagome smiled.

"Come. We'll eat at my apartment."

"Hai.!" They traveled to her apartment together.

* * *

"Kuso.!!!" **(6)** Naruto exclaimed. They were all back at the school. They meaning Sakura, Sasuke, Kagome, and Naruto. They were waiting for thier Jounin teacher. Who was.. two hours late.

"Calm down Naruto.!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I dont want to.!! All the other students got their teachers and probably went off on an adventure or something.!!" Naruto countered. Kagome shook her head and got back into her jutsu scroll. Sasuke sat next to her. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura was yelling at Naruto as he pulled a prank on the teacher. Naruto didnt care. He shouldnt have been late.

Kagome herself was getting irritated. Between Narutos foolishness and Sakura stupid yelling, she was about to crack herself. Looking over her scroll she looked toward the door.

It opened to reveal Kakashi. Kagome was relived, and angry at the same time. Relived because Sakura had stopped yelling. But angry that Naruto had pulled a prank on him.

Kakashi was a tall man with silver hair that slanted to the side. His head band covered one of his eyes and he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Kakashi picked up the eraser that printed his hair white. Looking from it he stared at the kids he got.

_'Kagomes in here.. Good.'_ He thought. "Well lets see. My first impression on you all is.. Your a bunch of losers..." Kagome frowned, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura also frowned or growled. "..Meet me on the roof." He then poofed away. Kagome put away her scroll and went out the window. The rest took the long way.

* * *

"Well how 'bout you all introduce yourselves.?" Kakashi said. They had all met at the roof a few seconds later.

"Well um how do we do that.?" Naruto asked

"Talk about yourselves..things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and goals for the future. Something like that." He explained

"Well why dont you go first to show us how its done." Sakura suggested

"Me.? im Kakashi Hatake, things i like and things i hate..i dont feel like telling you that.."

Sakura and Naruto looked confused

"..Dreams for the future..never thought of any..as for my hobbies..i have lots of hobbies." He finished

"Well that was useless the only thing he told us was his name." Sakura whispered and Everyone nodded

"Okay, you on the right lets start with you."

"Im Naruto Uzumaki, i like ramen, i hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook, and my hobby is comparing different types of ramen..

Kakashi sighed

"..and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage.!" Naruto finished

"Alright next."

"Im Sakura Haruno..what i like is." She looked at Sasuke "My hobbie is." She looked at Sasuke again "My dream for the future is." She looked at Sasuke again and giggled madly. Kakashi rolled his eyes

"And what do you hate..." He asked

"Naruto.!" She yelled. _'And Kagome.!'_ She thought because she was afraid of saying that out loud.

Naruto sulked.

"Okay, Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate alot of things and i really dont like anything.." _'But i do like Kagome..'_

Sakura gasped.

"..What i have is not a dream because i will make it come true im going to restore my clan and destroy a certain..someone." He finished

Everyone grew quiet.

Naruto Looked worried. Sakura was ogoling him, Kagome was looking at him knowingly. She knew what he wanted.

"Okay, Lastly." Kakashi said looking at Kagome

"Uhm.. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Uh.. I like reading and training. I hate a certain pink haired girl, and my dream for the future is.. To protect everyone i love from the harm of evil and me." She finished with a small smile.

No one missed 'The harm of me.' part. What did she mean by that.?

_'Wow. Ive got a ramen boy, A fangirl, A blood thirsty boy, and a isolated wierd girl... I have the wierdest team this year.' _Kakashi sighed. "Well good. You are all unique and different. Now tomorrow we will start an exercise."

"Oi, What kind of exercise sensei.?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well if i tell you your not going to like it. So wait until tomorrow."

"But-"

"Wait. Until. Tomorrow. Naruto." He repeated. Naruto pouted mad and confused. "See you all tomorrow at training ground 7, seven o'clock sharp." Then he just poofed away leaving 4 **very **confused ninja behind.

"That was weird. I wonder what he was talking about." Sakura asked. No one said anything. Because no one knew the answer. Kagome shrugged and got up.

"Mata atode aimashou."** (7)** Then she ran off. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes again. Soon he then got up and walked off with Naruto and Sakura following.

* * *

Kagome entered her apartment and walked toward her kitchen. She grabbed an apple and settled down.

_'Squad seven..'_ She thought. She could get used to it. Well at least one exception. She shook her head and thought about something else. All she could think of was him..

Kaname.

Her big brother. She remembered how blood stained her memory. She killed him. With her own power. But it wasnt her fault though right.? She couldnt control what she was doing. Kagome smiled bitterly. Thats what she could say. But thats not what happened. Kagome threw away her apple core and quickly went in search of a scroll or book. Something to read. Grabbing any book she settled down and started reading.

_'Book of.. Forbidden jutsu.?'_ Kagome scanned through the book. It seem to have lists the forbidden jutsu of her clan. _'This must have been in Dads private office. Should i read it..' _Kagome pondered for while then decided. She would read it. Her father wasnt alive to scream at her anyway.

**_Knock Knock._**

_'Hm.? Who could.? Must be Naruto..'_ Kagomw went to answer the door.

"Yes.?" She asked. She was surprised to find Sasuke at the door. With his indifferent expression he asked if he could speak with her for a minute. Kagome blinked but let him in. Sasuke usually visits but he normally calls forst.

Sitting in front of him she blinked some more. Sasuke didnt look at her but looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

"Kagome.."

"Nanda Sasuke.?" **(8)**

Sasuke shook his head. Then looked up. "Nothing forget it." He said getting up. Kagome blinked as he walked toward the door. Stopping him she grabbed his forearm.

"Hey. You dont have to go so early. Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai." (9) She pulled him back to the couch. Sasuke let himself be pulled around. He didnt know why.

He guess he just have a soft spot.

For That Girl.

* * *

Finnito.! Review.!

**(1)**= Congradulations

**(2)= **Good Morning**  
**

**(3)= **Nothing much**  
**

**(4)= **Really.?**  
**

**(5)= **Im hungry**  
**

**(6)= **Damn

**(7)= **See you later**  
**

**(8)= **What is it

**Long chappie.! tell me what you think of option B.!**

**Ja Ne **

**Kage.!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

That Girl Next Chapter...

* * *

_Tweet._

_Aohh._

_Chirp._

It was now 6:00 In the morning.

The only thing that woke her was her nightmares. Wiping the fresh sweat from her brow she lifted the covers from her body walking into the bathroom. Coming out later she glanced at the clock it was exactly 6:30. She had an half an hour to leave with her equipment. Shakling her head to get rid of the wetness. Grabbing a pair of black pants and a black shirt, she got dressed. Putting on shoes, her headband, and tieing her hair in a ponytail.

_'I wonder what the test will be about..'_ Kagome thought as she walked toward the door, with her bag.

* * *

The Third sat in his office with his pipe lit. Looking at the Jounin bowed to him he released the pipe from his mouth blowing smoke he addressed the woman.

"Kurenai, I am told you are the most skilled in Genjutsu..."

Kurenai was a woman with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were layered red and she was perfectly skinned. She wore bandages on one of her arms and a glove on the other. Her clothes consists of overlapping white strips and a red one piece underneath only showing the left shoulder.

Kurenai nodded in acknowledgement. She raised her head to her Hokage. He nodded as wel.

"I need you assistance in a task." The Hokage handed her a picture of a young girl. "This young girl, Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Of the Higurashi clan." She said. The Third blew more smoke and bowed his head.

"Yes she is now on Kakashis squad but i need you to watch over her well being and help her with her ever growing power."

Kurenai raised a curious brow. "Ever growing.?"

The Third sighed. "Yes, Her powers are growing dangerous. So dangerous shes becoming a threat to the village. Although shes aware of her abilities, she hasnt grasped the full extend. Thats where you will come in. Do what you can.. Or we will have to go to drastic measures." He explained. We all know the Hokage hates violence and murder.. But.. Sometimes you have to do whats best for the people you love..

Right.?

* * *

**7:45**

Running to the training ground, Kagome figured she would get punished for being late..

She was wrong.

Arriving at the middle of the Field she spotted Naruto Sakura and Sasuke.. And no Kakashi. Blinking confusedly she walked up to them.

Naruto who was looking ahead dazed turned his head toward her when he heard footsteps. Spotting Kagome he instantly awakened.

"Oi, Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome.!" **(1)** Naruto exclaimed. Everyone turned toward her.

Kagome stopped where she was. She smiled a little and waved. "Wheres Kakashi.?"

Sasuke huffed annoyed. "Hes late."

"Yeah.! He is.! He was suppose to be here by now, I could have been getting some more beauty sleep if i knew he was going to be late.!" Sakura went on and on. Kagome frowned.

"Sakura. Shutup. It to early for all that yelling." She said. Sakura stopped talking and glared at her.

"Who asked you.!" She yelled.

Sasuke growled annoyed more. "Sakura.. Shut up.." He hissed. Sakura closed her mouth and batted her eyelashes.

"Anything for you Sasuke-kun."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, and went off o the side away from the others. She sat on the ground and stared at the sky. Sighing, she tried to relax. Meanwhile Naruto slept some more. Sakura was getting nervous since it was a exercise. She wasnt good at those. So she was trying to calm herself. Sasuke just stood waiting for the sensei to come. Glancing at Kagome a few times in between.

* * *

Kakashi popped up 3 hours later.

"Your Late.!!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Kagome and Sasuke were frowning deeply.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way." He said. He wore his usual clothing and had his backpack on.

"Yeah Right.!"

"Hehe..Well enough of that," He went to the 3 pillars and set his things down and placed a timer on the middle pillar "This will be your test for today." He held up 3 bells "You will have to try to take these bells from me by noon. The ones who don't get the bells by noon are going to be sent back to the academy." He said smiling under his mask

"What.!! Why do we have to be sent back, when we worked so hard to get here before.? what was that graduation test for anyway.?!" Yelled Naruto. Kagome walked up to the group, frown still in place.

"Well that was a test to select candidates to become Genin. But this is a make it or break it test and i decide whether you pass or fail. And if you fail you'll be tied to those post while i eat my lunch in front of you." He smiled again

Everyones tummy grumbled

_'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast'_ They all thought.

"Do you understand.?"

"Yes sensei.!"

He chuckled "Well what can i say im actually starting to like you guys."

"Ready.?" He asked

Everyone got in position

"Go.!"

The went into action.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field. With his hand rested on the back of his head he looked around. It was quiet. His students hid in good places. But he could still spot them.

_'At least they know what to do..'_ He thought.

"Hey.! You fight me fair and square.!!" a voice shouted, making Kakashi turn around. It was Naruto.

"You know, your different from the others." Kakashi stated while sweat dropping.

"The only thing that's weird around here is your hair.!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto started with a kicks and punches, but when Kakashi dodged all of them, he started getting frustrated. He then powered up a really hard punch and crashed it into Kakashi's stomach, only to have 'Kakashi' disappear, replaced by a log.

"Hey.!" Naruto shouted until he found a bell next to the floor beside the tree. Without thinking, Naruto started sprinting towards it. "Wow.!! It must be my lucky day.!!" He reached for the bell...

_Swoosh!_

Next thing he knew, he was hanging of a tree.

The real Kakashi then appeared in front of him, grabbing the bell that Naruto almost caught. "Get me down from here.! How did...?"

Kakashi tsked. "A ninja must see through deception." He then proofed away.

Kakashi then walked towards the clearing where he spotted Sakura. Kakashi chuckled when he saw that she was still looking at Sasuke.

Sakura saw Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing, holding an orange book. What kind of book was that?!

Sakura then leaped to hide underneath another bush, getting ready to attack Kakashi.

"Good, he didn't see me." Sakura whispered.

"Psst, Sakura behind you." A voice said as Sakura was suddenly spun around. She turned to see Kakashi. Exclaiming slightly she backed away only to have leaves surround her. A few seconds later nothing happened. She blinked but then turned.

A bush rustled about a foot away from her. Then came a bloody Sasuke, with shurikens and kunai pierced all over his body.

"Sakura.. Please..Help me." Sasuke said while Sakura looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"ARGHH.!" Was all that Sakura said before she fainted.

_Did I go to hard on her? _ Kakashi thought from a top a nearby tree. _Oh well._

"_That scream.. its Sakura…" _Sasuke thought as he raced towards Kakashi.

"Sakura easily fell for that trick." Kakashi said when he felt Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm not the same as them." Sasuke stated.

"Say that after you get one of these bells.. My Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke started throwing shurikens at Kakashi, but he simply dodged them, taking his eyes off his book. Sasuke then threw a kunai towards the bushes and thousands of shurikens and kunai came flying at Kakashi. Kakashi eyes widened when he quickly dodged all of them. Then, they started a taijutsu fight. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and swung his fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi duck down and he missed. Then Sasuke used his free leg to hit him but Kakashi used his arms to block the hit.

Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke kept him so busy. His thoughts were interrupted when he recognized what Sasuke was going to do next.

_A genin like Sasuke shouldn't know how to do this jutsu!_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **(2)** Sasuke yelled, ending his hands in a tiger seal. Fire erupted in front of his hands as it hit Kakashi directly on the face.

_Poofed!_

It was a fake.

"_Damnit! Where could he be? Up…left…right?"_

" Below you!" A voice cried out from below as a hand came out and pulled Sasuke down.

"You know, you're right. You're not like others." Kakashi said. Kakashi then got out his book again.

* * *

_'What was that.?'_ Kagome thought. She heard fighting coming from where she heard Sakura scream. She decided to go toward the ruckus. She didnt have much time left.

* * *

"Shit." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice. Kakashi turned around as soon as Kagome came into the scene.

"Well are you here to try as well.?" Kakashi said reading. Kagome looked around. Weapons scattered everywheres. Even the ground was scorchied. She then looked behind Kakashi, only to see Sasukes head. She blinked.

"Well.?" Kakashi asked. Kagome turned to him and saw the bells on his belt. None of them were missing. She breathed in and glanced at the bells. Kakashi raised a inattentive brow. Soon he felt a tug at his belt. He looked down and noticed the bell was...

Detaching from his belt. He blinked to make sure he was going crazy. Then glanced at Kagome who had now black eyes. His eyes widened a fraction as the bell flew rapidly toward her. Seeing as the situation required attention he quickly put away his book running after the bell. Kagome grabbed it and moved out of the way of Kakashis charge. He turned to her quickly, to notice her eyes were back to normal.

_'That.. What was that.? Is that even normal.?'_ Kakashi thought. He then disappeared right before her eyes.

From far Sasuke watched when Kagome took a bell.. without even touching it.! He then watched as Kakashi disappeared. He searched as well.. only to find he was..

"Kagome.! Behind you.!" He yelled.

Kagome turned around to see Her sensei aiming a punch at her. She squinted and backed away just in time. Kakashi reacted and took a a kunai knife. He ran toward her. Aiming it, he side stepped confusing her. She fell for it. Making a cut on her right arm she winced at the sting. Not noticing Kakashi took the bell. She grabbed her arm and looked at her hand.

Only to notice blood.

**Blood.**

_Blood._ And it was on her hands. Kagome looked at it. Memories came back.

Her hands stained with blood.

Her brothers screams.

She shook violentley and tried to rub the blood away. Kakashi watched fearfully. What was going on. She started to whimper a bit, desperately trying to get it off. Kakashi ran up to her. Her eyes were wide with.. fear.?

"Kagome.?" She didnt answer, just kept wiping, even though the blood was gone. "Hey.! Kagome.! Its off.!" He exclaimed.

Kagome gasped and blinked. She glanced at her hand one more time. No more blood. Kakashi blinked his one eye.

_**Blrriiiinnnngggg**_

"Thats the bell." Kakashi said getting up. And disappearing. Kagome looked. Then cursed. She cant beilve she showed her weakness.. so.. so easily. She got up and walked toward the bodiless Sasuke. He stared up at her.

"Dont ask." She said. Sasuke sighed a little. Kagome then helped him out of his hole. They then both returned to the pillars.

* * *

"Quit as ninjas.!! What are you talking about.!" Naruto exclaimed tied to a pillar. They had all failed the test and Kakashi just gave them a lecture about it. Kagome sat between Sakura and Sasuke. Which Sakura didnt like.

"Thats right. You all never even understood the point of this exercise. You act like spoiled brats." He said. Sasuke had had enough. Taking a kunai he charged Kakashi with all his might. Before they knew it Kakashi sat on him with his foot pinning him to the ground.

"You see. Weak." Kakashi said.

"Argh.! Sasuke.! Get off of him.! You cant step on him like hes some bug.!" Sakuras comment went ignored. Sasuke struggled to get up but was pinned down by wieght.

Kakashi gave him a disgusted look. "You think your better than everyone else dont ya. You all dont get it do you. Why do you think you were put on three man squads.?"

"W-well how the hell are we suppose to know why.?! We didnt pick this.!" Naruto countered.

"psh. Its so simple. Teamwork." He said.

"T-thats it.. You just wanted us to work together..?" Sakura stuttered.

"Obviously. Ninja missions are carried out in a three man squad. And its every man for himself out there. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Sakura you were too busy chasing Sasuke you never noticed Naruto right in front of you. Sasuke you think your better than everyone else, though you showed some teamwork through my battle with Kagome, your a loner. And Kagome, you were no where to be found.. isolated."

They all bowed thier heads in shame. Kakashi arose from Sasukes body and walked toward a stone.

"The names of my closest friends are engraved here." He said quietly. Sasuke sat up and looked at Kakashi. Everything grew quiet as Their sensei turned to them.

He sighed, "Okay im going to give you all one more chance to get a bell, Eat lunch and ill be back."

Everyone perked up when..

"But, you are not allowed to feed Naruto any food. As your punishment for going ahead and trying to eat before anyone. Later." And he poofed away.

* * *

A few moments later, Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome had lunches in their hands. Sasuke and Sakura were eating, not Kagome. She doesnt eat lunch or dinner now.

_Grrrrrrr_...

Naruto laughed nervously as the team glanced at him. "Dont worry about me. I can go without food for a long time. No problem.."

_Grrrrr..._

Kagome then handed her lunch to Naruto. The tied up Naruto looked at the lunch. "Kagome.?"

"Take it Naruto.. You know i dont eat lunch nor anything at this time. Go ahead." She said smiling. Sakura then protested.

"You cant.! Didnt you hear what the sensei said. We are not suppose to feed him. Dont mess it up for us.!"

Kagome sighed patiently. "I know. But hes not here. And if Naruto is hungry he will slow us down."

Sasuke watched the whole scene with little interest.

Naruto sniffled. "Thanks Kagome. But.. I cant."

"Nani.?"** (3) **She asked.

"My hands are bound, you have to feed me.!" Kagomes eyes twitched.

"Okay Naruto. Daijyoubu desu." **(4)** Kagome then started to feed him. Sasuke and Sakura continued to eat.. until..

"You.!!!" Kakashi yelled looking at Kagome. "You broke the rules," He made hand signs, "Are you ready for the consequence.?" He asked

Sakura looked at him then at Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes we are.! We gave are lunches to him because were a team." She yelled over the wind

"Thats right we stick together." Sasuke said

"Yeah we are one.!" Naruto and Kagome yelled

"The four of you are one.?" Kakashi asked

They all nodded. Then.

"You passed." Kakashi said smiling

"What.?" They all said.

"I said you passed. Most people would have done what i said and they failed. You were the only ones who got that right. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow." He said giving the thumbs up

"Yes.!" Screamed Sakura

Kagome nodded and so did Sasuke.

"You know hes kind of cool." Naruto said with tears

Kakashi smiled. "Lets go home." He started to walk away

Sasuke helped Kagome up. While Sakura looked slightly envious.

"Hey.! What about me.!" Naruto screamed

Kagome heard and looked back. Grabbing a weapon she threw a shuriken that cut the rope from Naruto.

"Oi, Thanks Kagome.!" Naruto said as he caught up to the group.

Kagome nodded and smiled and she and Naruto walked behind Sasuke and Sakura and their Sensei.

* * *

**(1)**= Good Morning

**(2)**= Fire style: Fire ball jutsu

**(3)**= what.?/What is it.?

**(4)**= No problem

Finished.!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love all my reviews so far.!! :)**

Special Thanks too:

**Ichigo Mirai**

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1**

**iheartanime43**

{(You all have been with me this far.! I appreciate you;)}

**

* * *

Last Time:**

Kakashi smiled. "Lets go home." He started to walk away

Sasuke helped Kagome up. While Sakura looked slightly envious.

"Hey.! What about me.!" Naruto screamed

Kagome heard and looked back. Grabbing a weapon she threw a shuriken that cut the rope from Naruto.

"Oi, Thanks Kagome.!" Naruto said as he caught up to the group.

Kagome nodded and smiled and she and Naruto walked behind Sasuke and Sakura and their Sensei.

* * *

**Now:**

_Knock Knock_

_'Now who could be knocking this early.?'_ Kagome thought as she rose out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she walked to the door.

"Nani.?" (1) She said opening the door. Only to find a red eyed lady.

"Kagome Higurashi.?" She asked. Kagome nodded sleepily.

"How can i help you, this early in the morning..?" Kagome trailed.

"Yes. My name is Kurenai Youhi. I was sent here by the Third Hokage. Before i go further may i come in.?" She asked. Kagome blinked then sighed and let her in.

* * *

**7:45 Am.**

Kagome now walked with Kurenai to the Kakashi meeting point. Kagome had been informed of her now scheduled 'special training'. At first, she had to admit, she was surprised to know that the Hokage, or for that fact, anyone knew about her abilities. Once again she sighed. Her and Kurenai arrived at the red bridge, only to see Sasuke, akura and Naruto. Sulking. And why you might ask.

No Kakashi.

Kagome shook her head inwardly.

Naruto who was almost sleep looked up at her. He soon awoke.

"Oi, Hey Kagome-Chan.!" He waved. Kagome smiled a little and waved. Then nodded to everyone else.

"Hey. Kagome whats going on.? whjos she.?" Naruto asked.

"Ano, this is Kurenai-sensei. Shes in charge of Hinatas squad." Kagome explained and Kurenai nodded.

"What does she want.?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed.

"Well, Shes my new sensei.." Kagome said.

"What.!! What do you mean.!! Your not on this squad anymore.!?" Naruto yelled. And i mean yelled. He went on and on and on. Kagome tried to clam him down but he wouldnt listen. He was just crying and talking/yelling.

"Naruto.!!!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stopped and everyone uncovered thier ears.

_'Poof'_

Kakashi stood on the bridges tori with one finger in his ear.

"Whats going on here.?" He asked.

"Your late sensei.! Kagome isnt going to be on this squad anymore." Naruto exclaimed. Kagome sighed. Kakashi raised his only showing brow at her and Kurenaio.

"Is this true.?" He asked a little disappointed. He wasnt the only one.

Kurenai shook her head and smiled. "No. she isnt leaving squad seven. I was ordered to take time off of my squad to train her. I came here to tell you she will be with me two times, every week.**" (A/N: do you understand that. I meant it to say that Kagome will be with her two times a week every week. So like one week two days and other week two days. Got it;).?)**

Almost everyone sighed. Sakura was happy at first but now she was bummed again. But one question interested her.

"Why does she need training from you.?" Sakura asked.

"Thats confidential." Kurenai said in a thats the end of the voice. "Kagome ill see you in a in a few days." Kurenai then poofed away. Kagome nodded then turned to her team.

"Glad to know your staying. Now lets get to work.!" Kakashi said.

"Hai.!"

* * *

"Squad seven.." Kakashis voice rang through the speakers. "..Move in.!!" He said as the four ninja in squad seven moved quickly through he bushes. One jumped forward grabbing the yellow eyed target.

"I got it.!!" Naruto screeched as he grabbed the cat. It hissed and scratched at his face multiple times. Off to the side Sakura and Kagome giggled.

"Did you verify ribbon on right ear.?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative. we got a positive I.D." Sasuke said and then looked at Naruto and the girls.

"Alright mission. Complete.!"

* * *

**Hokages Tower.**

"Oh My little Tora-chan momma been worried sick about you..!" Cried a beastly looking woman dressed up in fancy clothes, squashing the poor kitten in her arms.

_"No wonder the cat ran away…"_ The jounin and genins thought as they looked over at the woman.

The Third Hokage cleared his throat as the woman paid her fee. "Now for squad sevens next mission theres either baby-sitting, Picking potatoes, Grocerie shopping and--"

"Hell No.!! No.! No Thank you.!" Naruto interupted. "I want a real mission not this baby stuff.! Get with the program old man.!"

"How dare you.!" Irika pointed. "You are a first level Genin you need more experience before you could demand such things.!"

"I know that.! But there has to be something thats not from Bullcrap land.!" Naruto threw his hands up and exclaimed.

_'Hes got a point...'_ Sasuke and Kagome thought.

"Naruto.! Shutup.!" Sakura said bonking him on the head.

Meanwhile Kakashi sighed._ 'I knew this was coming.. im going to hear about this later..'_

"Naruto.! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." Hokage started. "Listen, everyday, the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. We then hand out the missions at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you." The hokage finished blowing his pipe.

"..So i had this pork ramen yesterday.. and im thinking muso ramen today and--"

"Silence.!!" The Hokage interrupted Naruto.

Kakashi rubbed his head. He and the others turned thier attention back to the Hokage.

"Your always lecturing me like your my grandfather.! Look im not that same brat who played pranks all the time.! Im a ninja and i want a ninja mission." Naruto sat cris cross apple sauce and crossed his arms pouting. The Hokage chuckled at his actions.

"Fine. Since you want it so badly, ill give you a C-rank mission. You will be bodyguards on a escort mission." The Hokage gave in. Squad seven, even Kakashi, looked surprised.

"Really.? Alright.!" Naruto jumped up. "Who are we guarding.? A princess or what.?!"

"Hold on. Ill bring him in now.." Then, an old drunken man with a sake bottle in his hand slammed the door open. He made his way through the door while holding the wall for support.

"What a bunch of snot-nosed kids.?" He criticized.

"Who are you.?" Kagome asked

"I am Tazuna. A master bridge builder. You are to get me to my country safely, even if it costs you your lives." He said seriously

"Hahaha.! Don't worry well get the job done.!" Exclaimed Naruto

Tazuna looked worried and unconvinced.

"I'm still not sure if i could trust my life with a goof ball and a pretty fragile little girl." He said pointing to Naruto and then Kagome. Kagome looked at him.

_"You can never do anything right.! Why did i give birth to such a useless fragile child.?!"_

She shook her head from the memory. Then glared at the old man.

"Excuse me. I dont appreciate you speaking of me or my teammate that way." She said. The old man Tazuna huffed.

"Well the truth hurt dont it." He said drinking the last of his beer. Tapping into her abilities Kagome focused her eyes on him. Soon The beer bottle dropped to the floor as the mans arm twisted behind his back. He protested but then he started to walk away, his arm still twisted behind his back.

"Thats was wierd.." Naruto trailed. Kagome smirked and let the man free. No one suspected a thing. Kakashi sighed and motioned for squad seven to follow him to the gates. Oh and to find Tazuna..

* * *

Squad seven assembled outside with the bridge builder.

Ohs and Ahs came from Naruto.

"Naruto.? What are you doing.?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time ive been out of the village.! Im a traveler now.! Ha Ha.!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome giggled. It was her first time too. But she wasnt as excited as Naruto. Sasuke, who was standing next to her, let a small smile appear. Her giggles were always kind of cute.

Naruto moved around alot scoping the land, that was right infront of the village gate.

"Hey am i suppose to trust my life to this brat.!?" Tazuna pointed.

Kakashi sighed again. "Well im a Jounin so you dont have to worry about anything."

"Hey old man.! Im a ninja. You better respect me, because im going to be a Hokage.!" Naruto exclaimed

Tazuna huffed. "Right.! Only someone strong and wise can be Hokage. I doubt youll achieve it.!"

"Ahh.. Shutup.! Im willing to do anything to become Hokage.! then youll acknowledge me.!"

"I will never acknowledge you.! even if you become Hokage ten times over."

"Argh.,! Ill kill you.!" Naruto jumped at the man but was held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto your suppose to pro tect him. Not harm him."

Kagome shook her head and walked forward with Sasuke and the bridge builder.

* * *

Everyone walked in silence as they passed a puddle. Kakashi who was in the back looked at the puddle suspiously but walked past it non the less.

The group walked a few more meters. A head could be seen coming out of the puddle and then a whole body.

_Swish.!!_

In an instant two ninja had Kakashi in chains.

"Nani.!" The Genin exclaimed.

The ninja pulled on the chains as Kakashi was broke into two.

"Kakashi-sensei.!!!" Sakura yelled. Kagome immediately went to Tazunas side.

"One down." One ninja said.

"Now two.." One whispered in Narutos ear. Naruto, who was stunned, turned to notice the ninja raising a claw.

The attck was deflected by Sasukes kunai.

Throwing Shurikens Sasuke managed to hook their chains to a tree where they couldnt move. Unhooking their chain weapons pushed their faces the opposite direction of the tree. One ninja got to his feet and tried to charge Tazuna.

Kagome who was already protecting the bridge builder mad some hand signs.

"Ninja art: Motion control jutsu." She said lowly. The ninja skidded to a halt in mid air. He couldnt control his body as he was thrown back to wear he was by a hand shaped shadow. When the ninja was officially unconscious Kagome released the justu. Both ninjas lay on the ground one awake and one not.

Naruto had unfrozen and walked over to Kagome. So did Sasuke.

"Good work." Someone said from the bushes.

"Sensei.! What.? I thought you.?" Sakura said looking over at the spot where Kakashi was. It was just a log.

"Substitution justsu." Sasuke said. Kakshi noidded.

"Good work. Sasuke and Kagome." The said ninja nodded.

"Kagome-Chan, that jutsu was awesome.!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome blinked then smiled.

"Glad you think so." Kagome secretly thanked her fathers forbidden jutsu book.

"Alright. Now about these ninjas." Kakashi said as he motioned toward the ninjas "They are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

" How did you read our movements?" One of the brothers stated.

"On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in days… there's not going to be a puddle in the middle of the road." Kakashi said, glaring at the two brothers.

"If you know that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but there was something I needed to find out. Who were these two ninjas after.?"

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked, startled.

"Meaning…. Were they after you, or one of us." Kakashi replied, tearing his eyes off of the demon brothers to look at Tazuna. The other three genins were watching in silence.

"We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you, Tazuna…Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you completed the bridge… If it were known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Kakashi said, glaring at Tazuna.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!! We should go back and have the older ninjas guard Tazuna." Sakura said, relieved that they didn't have to continue the mission.

"This might be too much." Kagome stated.

"We cant quit now.! We all made a commitment to guard the geezer.! We might as well finish this.!" Naruto shouted.

"I agree with Naruto, we took on this mission, so we should finish it." Sasuke stated.

"Seconded." Kagome said. They all stared at Sakura. She sighed. "Okay fine."

" Well… since you guys are up for it. All right then, we shall continue this mission. But let me warn you, the next person they send to kill Tazuna is going to be a lot stronger than the one before." Kakashi stated.

"Hai."

* * *

**On the Boat**

"The mans name is Gato. You should have heard of him" Tazuna started looking at Kakashi

"Hm.? Gato.? As in Gato transport.? Hes a business man. Everyone knows him." Kakashi stated

"Who.? Who.? Who.? What.? What.?" Naruto said

"Gato is a business man but under the surface he sells drugs. He uses ninja to take over companies and took over our village. But one thing he fears is the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and break his control." Tazuna said Fearfully

"So since your the bridge master. He has to kill you 'cuz your in his way." Sakura said

Tazuna nodded.

" But what I don't understand is… if you knew ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that.?" Kakashi asked.

"The Wave country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. We don't have much money either, not enough for the expensive B-rank mission."

"Well that clears up everything.." Kakashi trailed.

"Man this fog is thick." Sakura said.

"I know right.!!" Naruto exclaimed trying to see through the fog. When he spotted the bridge he got excited.

"Its Huge.!"

"Shh.. we dont want anyone to hear us.! Why do you think we are not using the motor." The boat man stated.

"Sorry.." Naruto surprisingly whispered. The boat soon hit the docks as squad seven and Tazuna exited it.

Kagome walked in between Naruto and Sasuke.

_'What..?'_ She thought. Raising her hand to her head she rubbed her right eye.

"Ne.? Kagome-Chan whats the matter.?" Naruto asked. Causing Sasuke to look.

Kagome let go of her eye. "Nothing Naruto. Im fine."

Naruto blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke stared at her right eye.

He was the only one to notice that it turned black...

* * *

**Cliffy.!**

R&R.~!

_Kage_


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:**

"Ne.? Kagome-Chan whats the matter.?" Naruto asked. Causing Sasuke to look.

Kagome let go of her eye. "Nothing Naruto. Im fine."

Naruto blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke stared at her right eye.

He was the only one to notice that it turned black...

* * *

**Now:**

_'Damn, whats wrong with this eye.!' _Kagome thought as her right eye once again throbbed with pain._ 'The book said nothing about side effects.'_

"Kagome.." A voice trailed. Kagome turned to her right to Sasuke. "..Why is you eyes black.?" He asked.

"Black.?" She said rubbing her eye.

"Yeah.." Sasuke moved closer to her face, moving her hand out of the way he examined her eye again. Kagome couldnt help but blush at how close he was to her face.

Indeed her eye went from baby blue to black almost like his. Sakura glanced back at them and fumed with jealousy.

"Sasuke-kun What are you-"

"Everyone get down.!" Kakashi exclaimed interupting Sakura. As everyone hit the floor a huge sword came swooshing passed their head and stuck to a tree.

_'That sword...'_ Kakashi thought. Just then a ninja appeared on top of the sword. He glanced at them.

"So it is you. Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden of the Mist."

Zabuza looked like a mummy. He had bandages around his mouth and arms. Baggy pants and headband tied sideways around his head.

_'Nows my chance..'_ Naruto thought as he ran foward, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"No Naruto. this guy is way out of your league."_ 'If hes fighting.. then im going to have to use this..'_ Kakashi thought raising his hand toward his covered eye. "Quick protect the bridge builder. I tauight you team work, nows the time to use it." Raising his headband from his covered eyes, he revealed a red eye.

_'What the hell it that.?'_ Naruto thought

Zabuza chuckled. "Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. Did i get that right.?"

_'Sharigan.?'_ Everyone thought

"Aw perfect. I get to see the Sharigan in action. Im honored." Zabuza continued.

"Sharigan.! Sharigan.! Everyonew keeps saying that.! But what is it.?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sharigan.." Sasuke started. "..Its a rare power. It resides in the eyes. It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu."

"Good boy. But thats not all the Sharigan can do. The user of the Sharigan copy every single detail of technique," Zabuza said "As for you Jounin we had an order to destroy you. In the Bingo book you were known as The copy ninja."

_'Copy ninja.?'_ Saskura thought.

_ 'Wait The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan.. My clan.." _Sasuke thought. "_Could he be…?"_

"Enough talk. I have orders to kill the old man. And i came here to do just that."

Squad seven then surrounded Tazuna on all corners. Kakashi held a defesive position in front of Tazuna and his team.

"So ill have to eliminate you first Kakashi.? So be it." Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword and flew to land on the water. "Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu." He said

Soon a thick mist covered the area as Zabuza vanished in it.

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys and Heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said, his voice emitting even louder than usual since they couldn't see where he was.

Kakashi soon started making rapid hand signs. The air was filled with killer energy.

_'The clash of two Jounin. __It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move.__ I cant stand it. Id rather take my own life.'_ Sasuke thought shakily

Kagome saw this and touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her. She was smiling.

"Dont worry Sasuke.!" Kakashi said. "Ill protect you with my life.. I wont let my comrades die." He said smiling under his mask. Sasuke nodded to him and Kagome. Then they focused on the battle at hand.

"Oh really.?" Zabuza said appearing in between Squad seven and Tazuna. They all gasped at the sudden movement. Kakashi quickly jumped into action. He soon appeared behind Zabuza, stabbing him with the kunai. All seemed fine until another chuckle sounded and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei.! Behind you.!" Sakura exclaimed. Zabuza cut 'Kakashi' in half. Sakura screamed horrfied.

"Not another move." A voice said as 'Kakashi' melted into a puddle of water. The real Kakashi appeared holding Zabuza at neck point.

"Its over." He said.

"Wow.!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zabuza chuckled much to everyones surprise. "You think its over.. " 'Zabuza said.'

"Its far from over.." Zabuza said behind Kakashi. Kakashis eyes widened a fraction. "Nice trick. Copying my jutsu before i even knew it. And using your clone to distract me while you watched me through the mist. Clever.. But im not that easy to beat.!" Zabuza got ready to swing his sword as Kakashi destroyed the clone and blocked his attcak. A Taijutsu battle went on for a few minutes as Zabuza managed to get Kakashi to the water.

"This water is so heavy.." Kakashi mummured.

_'Fool..'_ Zabuza thought "Water Style: Water prison jutsu." He said as a barrier of water surrounded Kakashi. Squad seven watched as thier sensei was put immoble.

Zabuza chuckled. "This prison is made out of water. But its stronger than steel. So much for the great Kakashi. Ill finish you off later." He said as he looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of your Friends Will have to be eliminated." Zabuza then created a water clone. It looked at squad seven and smirked through its mask. Squad seven gasped with the horror.

"Just because you wear headband does not mean that you are ninjas. What jokes." Zabuza number 2 said. As more fog appeared squad seven panicked.

"The fog is soo thick.!" Naruto said. Kagome turned her head in different directions trying to find Zabuza.

"Ahhh.!" Naruto yelled as he was thrust backward by a powerful kick to the stomach. His head band knocked straight off.

"Naruto.!" Sakura said scared.

Zabuza 2 Chuckled.

_'Demon..'_ A voice said in Kagomes head._ '..He's Mine..'_ It finished as Kagomes eyes once again struck with pain. She closed it and stepped closer to the battle. Sasuke tried once again to take him down yet he couldnt.

Kagome panted her eye..

"Kagome.! Whats going on.! Your face.!" Sakura exclaimed and backed away with Tazuna. Zabuza and the others payed attention to her face.

It wasnt really her face it was her eye. The whole thing was black like earlier.. but it had a strange sign in the middle. It was an 'S' With two dots inbetween the curves of the 'S'.

Kagome reached up to touch her eye._ 'Whats going on..?'_

"The eye of the Demon.?" Zabuza said. Kagome shook her head as her mark disappeared.

"You child..." Zabuza pointed at her. "You are Higurashi arent you.?"

Kakashi looked up from his prison.

Kagome nodded hesitantively.

Zabuza 2 and 1 Laughed out loud. "Finally, He has come."

_'Who.?'_ Kakashi thought. Zabuza glared at Kagome and Zabuza two attacked her. Kagome was stunned as her eye once again pulsed with pain. The mark appeared once again and before she knew it the clone was destroyed. Zabuza smirked as his clone was demolished. Kagome blinked as the pain disappeared again.

_'My little gem..'_ The voice then vanished. Kagome blinked. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. What the Hell.? Naruto ran and grabbed his head band and re tied it.

"Now its time to free the sensei. And i think i know how.." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey Teme.! You listening.?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I've got a plan.." Naruto trailed and trailed on. Sasuke noddding every once and awhile.

Kagome returned to her position as left guard. Sakura glanced at her throught the corner of her eye.

_'What is she.?'_

* * *

Sakura and Kagome were protecting Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke were in battle position.

"Ready now lets bring this guy down.!"

"Such big words for a little guy." Zabuza chuckled

Kakashi watched in terror "No.! I said run away. This Battle was over the moment i got caught. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder now stay on mission.!"

"Old Man.?" Naruto asked

Tazuna looked, "Well, I guess this all happened 'cause of me. Well now forget about me and save your Sensei."

The two position nodded. While again, Zabuza chuckled.

"Still pretending to be ninja eh.?"

Squad 7 gasped.

Sasuke was thrown back. Naruto looked surprised. Then Zabuza Stomped on Sasukes stomach making him choke and cough up blood to.

"Sasuke.!" Sakura screamed

Kakahsi watched in pure horror. Zabuza wasn't holding back anymore.

Sasuke was in pain but he kept trying to get up. But Zabuza stomped on his stomach again.

Kakashi was going into rage.

"Your nothing." Zabuza said to Sasuke.

"Stop right there. Shadow clone jutsu.!" Naruto exclaimed as clones appeared.

Zabuza looked slightly impressed. "Ah. Shadow clones. And there quiet a few of them."

The clones surronded Zabuza. He took his foot of of Sasuke and payed attention to the clones. Who charged him. Sasuke got up painfully. The clones threw kunai and Zabuza but he deflected them. while he was busy doing that all the Naruto piled up on him. Zabuza quickly deflected them too.

"His skills are to advanced." Tazuna said.

Naruto clones disappeared. And he skidded backwards.

"Im not giving up yet I still have this. Sasuke.!" Naruto threw Sasuke a giant shuriken.

_'So that was your plan. Not bad Naruto.' _Sasuke thought as he unwinded the shuriken.

"Demon Wind Shuriken.. Shadow Windmill!" Sasuke shouted as he opened his eyes and tossed leaped into the air. He then tossed at Zabuza.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Zabuza two said, as he caught the first one. Then, out of nowhere, another popped in.

"Another one in the shuriken's shadow?" Zabuza stated.

"That's Shadow Shuriken no Jutsu." Kakashi said.

"But..!" Zabuza shouted as he leaped over the other one. "Still not enough."

"He dodged it.!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn.!" Sasuke smirked.

_Poof!_

Over the water was Naruto with a kunai in hand.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as he tossed the kunai at Zabuza. It came closer and closer until Zabuza was forced to let go of the sphere. The prison disentigrated as Kakashi fell out of it wet. Zabuza backed away angered. Naruto went for him again.

"No.! Naruto.! Let me finish this." Kakashi said as he got up and glared at Zabuza. Zabuza returned the stare and started hand signs that Kakashi immediatley mimicked.

_'Hes copying me, but how..'_

".. Is he doing that.?" Kakashi finished his thought.

_'What the..'_

"Hell.! He could read minds.!"

_'You ass..'_

"Hole.!"

Zabuza growled. Not focusing on his Hans signs. Kakashi sped ahead of him. "Water Style: Waer Dragon jutsu.!" He said and the water formed a dragon and drowned Zabuza. Escaping into the trees, Zabuza regained his breath only to have it hitch by Kakashi landing infront of him.

"Goodbye." Said Kakashi as he aimed his kunai, but someone beat him to it. Three senbon needles inbended themselves into Zabuzas neck causing him to fall off balance. Kakashi watched as a boy, no older than Naruto appeared.

Soon, Tazuna and the Genin ran to the scene.

"What happened.? Did you do that sensei.?" Naruto exclaimed.

"No. He did.." Kakashi motioned toward the young boy as he checked Zabuzas pulse. Only to find that he didnt have one.

"What.? Who are you.?" Naruto said.

The ninja said nothing

"Did you hear me.!" Naruto yelled

"Calm down Naruto hes not our enemy." Kakashi said as he went over to him

"That's not the point. Did you see what he did.? He brought down Zabuza with one move. So what does that make us. How can i accept that.?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke clenched his fists. Naruto was right. What did that make them.

"Naruto.." Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head. "In this world there are ninja who are younger than you and yet stronger than me."

The Mist nin grabbed a hold of Zabuzas body and thanked them before disappearing into the mist.

"Aw, Finally we are safe." Sakura said.

"Alright team nice work. Lets go." Kakashi started off but then collapsed. _'My Body..' _He thought as Sakura called out to him. Soon he lost consioucness.

* * *

Chapter finito :)


	9. Chapter 9

Heylloo! Im pleased to say that i will have a schedule to follow for my updates. For it check the end of the chapter. The number of reviews will determine when i will update. If you want more than review.

* * *

_**Land Of Waves.**_

"Look.! He's coming too." Naruto exclaimed as he saw Kakashi's eye start to open.

"Ugh.. I Think i over used my Sharingan." He said waking up to people surrounding his futon.

"Aw, finally awake huh.? Well dont try to move." A Woman with Black blue hair and black eyes said.

"Right." Kakashi.

"Sensei listen up," Sakura started. "If using your Sharingan cause you to collapse maybe you shouldnt use it."

"Hehe, Sakura im fine. I just wont be able to move for a week." He said sitting up.

"Well he did take down the most powerful assasin. I think we will be alright..." Tazuna said from his right.

"I disagree." Kagome said. Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean you disagree. We all saw the assassin kill Zabuza." Sakura said as if she knew everything.

"Please inform us of you opinion." Kakashi said.

Kagome looked to her right at the ground. "When i was four years old.. i would walk to the library. Thier i read a encyclopedia about tracker nin. It said that they are specially trained to track down rouge ninja from their village. They hunt them down and kill them to get rid of any info that might harm thier village. But that nin.. She didnt even kill Zabuza the right way."

"Theres a right way.?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, You see tracker nin have to eliminate the body and all of its traces so Ninjutsu would be best. But do you remember what weapon was used.?" Kakashi asked.

"Senbon were used." Kagome said.

"Throwing needles, or Senbon, are made for medical treatments like acupuncture and things like that. They are ment for the hitting of pressure points and dont do much damage to cause death. He is still alive. Its proof." Kakashi said.

"B-but we all saw his body. You even checked yourself sensei.!" Sakura said.

"Yes his heart had stop beating but that was in a permanent state. That nin was trying to kill him, he was trying to save him." Kakashi finished.

Naruto gulped and smiled._ 'Finally another chance for me to beat Sasuke..'_

"W-well what are we going to do.! With Kakashi-Sensei in bed we wont survive.!" Sakura panicked.

"Sakura, Sakura. I can still teach you all."

"Yeah but a little last minute training will not help.! You couldnt defeat him even with your Sharingan.!"

"Sakura. Thats enough." Kakashi started. "How do you think i was able to defeat him. By your help. All of you have grown," He looked over to Naruto. "Naruto you have grown the most." He smiled.

Naruto blinked and started to feel proud of himself. "Im glad you noticed sensei.!" Naruto exclaimed "Now things are going to be different next time.! Believe it.!"

"I don't believe it. And nothings going to be good." A boy said while standing in the door way. He was wearing a hat and overalls.

"Inari where have you been.!" Tazuna exclaimed as the boy called Inari ran and hugged Tazuna

"Welcome home Grandpa.!" Inari said

"Inari.! That was rude. You should thank these ninja for bringing you grandpa here safely." The lady said

"Its ok. Its ok. Im rude to them to.!" Tazuna explained laughing

Inari looked at the ninja in the room. Then turned to his mother.

"Mom. Don't you see. These people are going to die. Gato will come and kill them all."

Naruto frowned. "What did you say.?"

Inari huffed. Naruto growled and rose to his feet. "Listen up. Do you know what a super ninja is.? Well its me except I'm cooler. I'm going to be a Hokage and this Gato is no match for a hero like me." Naruto finished proudly

Inari looked down. "Ha there's no such thing as a hero," He looked up "You're just full of crazy ideas.!"

"What did you say.?" Naruto snapped toward the child.

Sakura stopped him. "Naruto calm down.!" The said boy started to walk away. But stopped and looked back "If you want to stay alive go back where you came from."

"Inari. Where are you going.?" Tazuna asked

"To look out at the ocean i want to be alone."

_Slam!_

* * *

"Alright lets start with The review of chakra. Which is an essential element to ninjas jutsu." Kakashi say balancing on the crutches.

Trees surrounded them.

"We know all of that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. A long time ago we learned about Catra." Naruto said.

"Chakra.?" Kaashi said with a sigh. "Alright Sakura. Go ahead."

"Alright Naruto. Im going to explain this as best as i can so you can understand it." Sakura held out a scroll. Chakra is the elemental life force that ninja use for jutsu. Its the source of all his power." She explained. "Now this energy has two forms. Physical and Spiritual energy. These two chakra must be drawn out in order to preform jutsu. Finally hand signs focus and release the chakra."

"Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have excellent students." Kakashi congratulated. Sakura huffed proudly.

"What the heck! I dont understand none of what she said.? Why the explanations anyway.! The point is just to learn the jutsu right.?"

"Wrong. Up to this point, yes, you have used chakra in your jutsu but youve only guessed at the proportions of chakra you need to perform the jutsu. Like Sakura said Physical and Spiritual energy is needed to be brought out and mixed well together to perform a jutsu perfectly. Mastering chakra is important, and thats what we are going to work on."

"Dattebayo.! So what are we going to do.?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm... Tree climbing." Kakashi said smiling.

"Tree climbing.?" Sakura sked.

"Yes. We are going to climb trees. Very simple except there is one rule.. No hands." Kakashi said.

"How the hell are you going to climb a tree with no hands.?" Naruto yelled.

"Well ill show you." Kakashi made a kai sign and started for a tree. Placing one foot on the stem of the tree he walked up it with no hands. Crutches sand all. "Well you get the idea." He said hanging upside down. "Climb the tree using only your feet until you reach the highest point." He threw 4 kunai at them. "Use the knife to mark your progress and keep going until you get higher and higher."

"Okay.. But how is this going to help us win.?" Sakura asked.

"Well focusing the chakra to the bottom of you feet is very difficult even for a Jounin like me. If you could master this exercise you can master any jutsu. Hypothetically."

"Alright.!," Naruto said grabbing his knife. "This will be a walk in the park."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kagome started to gather chakra to their feet.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and the others gather chakra in their feet. Knowing exactly who will fail. 'Hmm.. Naruto needs to balance more chakra.. Sasuke needs to let some go.. Sakura.. perfect.. Kagome she needs more chakra.'

"Alright.!" Naruto yelled as they all sprinted up the tree. As soon as Naruto put his feet onm the stump he fell.

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke ran up the tree but was pushed back by its force.

Kakashi once again nodded.

"Ow.!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke flipped back onto his feet. _'Damn. This is harder than i thought..'_

"Hey.! This really is a piece of cake." Sakura said from the top of the tree.

Kakashi smiled. "Well looks like one of the females on the team understands."

"Sensei.! Look.!" Naruto said pointing up the top of the tree. There they saw Kagome take her final step and sit on a branch.

Kakashis eyes widened. _'This isnt possible. She needed more chakra to climb the tree. How could she..'_

"Hey Kagome.! Good job.!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome smiled a little.

Sakura huffed in anger.

"Well it looks like the females of the team have mastered chakra."

Both girls laughed at them.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke just looked away.

Sakura was upset that he didnt get impressed. Kagome couldnt care less.

"Well we did talk about someone being Hokage. Looks like Sakura has a good chance of that." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who pouted. "And as for the great Uchiha clan. Looks like the Higurashi clan might move them from the top rank eh.?" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke who grunted.

"Oh come on sensei you talk to much.!" Sakura exclaimed _'Sasukes going to hate me now.!'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

_'Looks like theyre motivated.'

* * *

_Sakura huffed and puffed. "How.. Can they just keep going like that.?..." She said to no one as she saw Naruto fall once again and Sasuke mark his next line.

"Ah.!" Naruto screamed at the tree.

Kagome, who watched from the side lines smirked in amusement at Naruto. When he threw his tantrums it was so chibi. She snickered to herself.

"Hey." She looked up and saw.. Naruto.? "Uhh.. Your good at this.." He got on his knees. "I need a little advice, But dont the Teme i asked. Please." Kagome raised a brow. Then smiled.

"Sure Naruto. To master this all you have to do is concentrate all your chakra to your feet. If you let your emotions get in the way you cant keep focused. Al you have to do is concentrate."

Naruto nodded at the info. "Arigato Kagome.! Now im going to show that teme whats what.!" He got up and grabbed his kunai ready for more rounds. Kagome shook her head.

Same old Naruto.

"Kagome." She looked to her right and saw Kakashi limping toward her on his crutches. "Since you mastered this exercise. Why dont you go and help Tazuna at the bridge." Kagome nodded and sped off toward the bridge.

Sasuke glanced at her without moving his head.

* * *

"What are you doing here.?" Tazuna asked carrying logs of metal.

"I was sent here to protect you." Kagome said with no emotion. Tazuna huffed.

"Are you kidding me."

"I dont want to be here either."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Tazuna, we have to talk." Kagome watched as Tazunas anger rose. Tazuna told the man that he was fired and walked off. Kagome got up and followed him. Walking into town to get some dinner she glanced around a the town. People sat with rags and were skinny. She gave no sympathy for these people. Yet she couldnt stop the guilt from rising.

"Excuse me." She felt a tug at he arm. A young girl stood before her with her hands out. "Can you spar some change or food." Kagome looked at the girl and then smiled. Reaching into her pocket she gave the girl a couple of bills. "Thank you so much." The girl ran off.

"Im sorry. This town is so poor. Children are even starving to death. But the bridge is our only hope." Kagome nodded.

* * *

"Ugh.! Seriously. Dont eat if your going to throw it up.!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke and Naruto puked up thier what is it 5th bowl of food. Kakashi sighed as Tazuna laughed and Inari and his mom looked at them wierdly.

"Hey wheres your other young friend." Inaris mom asked.

It got silent. Where was she. Where was Kagome.?

* * *

_Splash!_

Kagome fell in the water for the second time tonight. Learning the tree walking was way easier than this. Balancing the chakra to your feet was a lot harder. Shaking the wetness off she placed chakra to her feet.

"How come your not eating.?"

_Splash!_

"Thanks.." She said rising to the surface. Sasuke 'hned.' and sat down on the ground. "I dont eat.. You should know that."

"Hn. Thats stupid." Kagome stayed in the water.

"I dont eat because when i was little i used to make a mess. My mother would yell at me telling me that i couldnt and wouldnt manage on my own with the manners i had. But i was only 3. I stopped eating dinner, then. Happy now."

Sasuke said nothing as she got out of the water and shook off some more. "Damn.. Water." She mumbled.

"Dont look that hard." Sasuke said.

"What.?"

"I said it doesnt look that hard."

"Oh yeah hot shot. You try it." Kagome said crossing her arms. Sasuke raised a brow and got up toward the river. Placing chakra to his feet, he started to walk on the water. He stumbled and stumbled soon..

_Splash!_

"Not that hard huh.?" Kagome said as he rose out of the water. "Hn."

_Splash!_

Kagome closed her motuh. Did he just.? She shook off the water he splashed on her.

"So immature."

_Splash!_

"So What?" Sasuke splashed her again. Kagome let the water drip off of her. She stared at him and then glared. Walking toward the water she kicked some in his face. Soon it was a splashing war. Kagome ended up into the river as well while they splashed and dunked eacthother.

When it was over. Kagome layed on the ground soaked as well as Sauske. The water made his hair cling to his face. It was actually flat. Kagome breathed. She hasnt had fun like this since.. well never.

Is this what happiness is.

She wasnt the only one.

Sasuke thought of to the side._ 'Im soaked, but warm... why do i feel this way.?'_

_'I.. could get use to this feeling..'_

* * *

Alright finished.

Here is the scehdule for updates.:

Review number = Date will update

5 reviews - Probably never

10 review - June 22

15 and up - June 12-16

Hoping for more reviews. :) it depends on you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Heyllo. I promised an update between the 12th and 16th so here it is.! Thank you for your feed back.! The next schedule will be posted at the end.!

* * *

**_Morning._**

"Aaaa.." Naruto yawned as he emerged from his futon. Walking toward the window he saw the bridge being worked on early. Sighing he went to the bathroom to get ready for his day.

* * *

"Alright, Sakura and Kagome. Im going to have you go to the bridge with Tazuna today since you both are skilled at this exercise. Naruto and Sasuke.. Get to work." Kakashi said as he started his push-ups. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he took out a kunai and went to the forest they practiced in yesterday. Naruto grumbled and said goodbye.

Kagome smiled and without warning left to the bridge.. with Sakura in tow.

* * *

"You again. You couldnt bring anyone better with you.?" Tazuna said as he hammered the wood. Sakura huffed in anger. Kagome sighed.

"Unfourtunately." She said. Sakura grumbled under her breath as Tazuna chuckled.

_'Hes coming..' _A voice said in her head. Kagome looked around. Nothing.

_'Who are you.? What do you want.?'_

_'Hes coming..!'_ The deep voice said in her head again

_'Whos coming..?'_

Just then a screech was heard as a body was thrown toward them. Covered in blood the mans eyes layed open in horror. Sakura screamed at the sight and Kagome looked around again. Mist started to surround them as a chuckle was heard.

"You are all i have to face. Not much of a challenge." A familiar voice said.

_'Left.!' _The voice screamed in her head. Kagome ran to her left and pushed Sakura out of the way.

There was a yelp.

* * *

Kakashi head turned toward the setting sun. _'This chakra..' _"Naruto, Sasuke.! somethings wrong. I think its coming from the bridge.!"

_'The bridge.?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kagome and Sakura.!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke ran toward the bridge.

* * *

Sakura watched with horror as Kagome pushed her out of the way. Getting stabbed in the side for a consequence. Kagome showed no emotion on her face as the pain started to seep inside. She collapsed, but not from pain. The mist swirled in a tornado as Zabuza appeared once again. He stood over Kagomes seemingly lifeless body.

"Why.? Your eyes tell it all. You are the one from the prophecy. You are destined from coldness. Why save such a useless dead weight.?" Kagomes eyes twitch. What was he talking about prophecy. Zabuza turned his menacing glare toward Sakura. He smirked under his mask.

"Girl.." He pointed his sword. "You shall die as well.." Without trying Zabuza swung his sword at Sakura causing her to screech. Before it could hit impact Kakashi stepped in. Blocking the sword with his Kunai.

"Sasuke.! Get Kagome out of the way.." Sasuke complied and grabbed Kagome from under Zabuza. He noticed she wouldn't stop shaking. He set her down next to Tazuna. Her eyes layed only on the blood flowing from her rib.

_'Shes afraid of blood... She wont make it in this battle..'_ Sasuke said. "Old man..." Tazuna surprisingly looked at him. "Take care of her for me.. If you can try to clean her up. Blood his her number one fear.." Tazuna nodded as Sasuke went to aid Naruto. Tazuna tore a piece of a rag he had and started to clean the blood from her side. He examined her ribs. Not much damage he could tell. but shes lost a lot of blood.

* * *

"Ugh.!" Kakashi said as he was thrown backwards by a powerful kick. Naruto made a battle cry as he charged Zabuza, Landing on his face a minute later Sasuke took his turn. Going straight in for a tackle he threw some kunai at him. Dodging them without effort Sauske moved out of the way of his blows. Sasuke was punched in the face but what Zabuza didnt except was Naruto to come up behind him. Kunai in hand Naruto is hand forward.

"I dont think so.." A voice said as Narutos attack was stopped. He turned and noticed Haku standing there.

"What-" He was cut short as he was blown away from the battle. Sasuke got to his feet and glanced as Naruto was surrounded by mirrors.

"Ice Style: Mirror Reflection Jutsu." Haku finished his hand signs as he was sucked in to one of the mirrors. Sasuke quickly went in side before the irrrs closed off he outside world.

"Naruto.! Sasuke.!" Kakashi went for them but Zabuza stepped in his way.

"Your opponent is me. Against that jutsu they have no chance."

Kakashi glared at him.

* * *

"Well, lets get this started." Haku then disappeared and reappeared as reflections in each mirror. Senbons were aimed at them from different sides. Naruto yelped as he was hit with some. Sauske bit his lip.

'Wait ice mirrors..' Sasuke made his hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu." A huge flame emitted from his mouth toward one of the ice mirror. It had a direct hit but the mirrors were stable.

"These mirrors cannot be brought down."

"Ack.!" Sasuke said as he was struck by more senbon.

* * *

_**In Kagomes head..**_

"Where am I.?" Kagome said. She stood in front or a wall. It was nothing but lava that surrounded the one platform she was on.

"Grrr..." Just then Four eyes appeared in front of her. Two on the right and two on the left.

"Who Are you.?"

"You want to save them.."

"You want to kill them.."

"You want more power.."

"You want more control.."

"Release me from my prison.."

"And you shall have it all.."

"Loosen the seal and have power..."

"Even if its only for an hour..."

Kagome closed her eyes as the figure chanted the words over and over.. "Y-you want me to.. loosen a seal.. But how..."

"Let it go..."

"Let it go.."

"Give me control.."

Kagome understood.

* * *

**_Outside world._**

Tazuna glanced at the battle field. He felt Kagome shake under him..

He looed at her and gasped.

Kagome had four eyes.

Two on the right..

Two on the left...

* * *

**TB**C

Hey guess what.? Im evil for leaving it here :).

Schedule:

Reviews = Update date

5 review = Never

10 reviews = June 20

15 and up = June 14-18

I hope u enjoiied.!

P.S. Who is this four eyed charater.? Take a guess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Response:**

**Craziness101:** Im sorry you dont like the way i want reviews. But my chapters are not held 'ransom' I write all my stories by my mood. The chapters come from the top of my head :0 thats why i update like four days or more later. Gasps i just reviled my secret *cries*

Thank you loyal reviews. Happy to be here and happy 4rm ur reviews. I appreciate all of you.

* * *

_Woosssshhh.!_

In a flash Tazuna was seen across from where he was standing. Red energy glowed around Kagome as she stood on her feet. The wound to her side healed, and she turned her gaze to the battle before her. Unbeknown to everyone else this was not Kagome they will be dealing with.

* * *

Kakashi turned to his side as he spotted Tazuna get knocked unconscious by an anomous aura. Zabuza choose this moment to strike, but Kakashi as quick as he is ducked from his sword and pushed Zabuza back. Zabuza turned toward Kagome as he gripped his bruised arm. He smirked under his mask.

Kagome walked toward them in a ghostly like fashion. The red aura around her started to elaborate around her giving her a loak of some sort. The aura gave Kagome two horns and claws.

"What type of.." Kakashi whispered.

"Hnn..." Kagome hissed. Kakashi unconsciously took a step back. "Zabuza.. You have failed me once again.." That was not Kagomes voice. This voice was deep and overpowering.

Zabuzas smirk turned into a frown quick. "I apologize."

"No more excuses.!" The voice shouted as the wind blew violently in thier faces. Zabuza prepared himself for the worst as Kagomes glared straight at him causing him to float 3 inches off the ground. Kagomes riht hand rose up and gripped into a fist as Zabuzas body was dragged down by a massive force. Lava poured around his body as the ground seperated and pulled him down. Kakashi watched with a wide eye. Kagomes body chuckled darkly as the red aura surrounded her spread acroos to the ice mirrors.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruo panted as more senbon headed thier way. Sasuke jerked to the right as Naruto stood stuburnoly ion the way. Haku hissed and reflected himself on all mirrors.

"Any last words before you die.?"

Sasuke and Naruto said nothing as more needles headed thier way from all directions. Sasuke prepared himself for the worst, but it never came. Sasuke soon saw the area filled with a demonic aura that melted the needles as if they were put in lava. Hakus unmeltable mirrors started to disintegrate and he was thrust out of the mirror infron of them. Haku watched in surprisingly fear a the aura retracted back to where it was from. The fog thjat surrounded the area dissipated as well. One thing on the tow genins mind.

What the hell was that.?

* * *

Kagome laughter died down as the aura started to evaporate back into her body.

"You want to save them.."

"You want to kill them.."

"You want more power.."

"You want more control.."

"Release me from my prison.."

"And you shall have it all.."

"Loosen the seal and have power..."

"Even if its only for an hour..."

These words were chanted over and over as Kagomes eyes became two once again and she fell to her knees. Her head bowed and covered by her hair. Kakashi felt like he hasnt breathed in an hour. When the aura disappeared the air felt it was cleansed. Her breathed in gasps of air as he stared at the whole Zabuza was dragged down in. Covering his Sharingan he spotted Sasuke and Naruto limping his way. Sakura who was with Tazuna stared at Kagomes fallen form in horror and shock.

"Sensei.!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi mustered up a smile.

"Good work you two.." He said as he sensed Hakus weak chakra signal come up. The Girly-boy walked over to them in the same shock as Sakura.

"Kagome-chan.!" Naruto said while kneeling next to her Sasuke at his side. "What happened to her.?"

_'Her wound is gone..'_ Sasuke said in his head.

"Sensei.! Whats going on here.? First Kagomes passed out and then a strange red.. energy thingy saved me and the Teme.!- And-"

Kakashi didnt listen to the rest. _'The aura. So evil... '_ He looked at Kagomes fallen form. _'What was that chakra.?'_

"-And im hungry.!" Naruto finished. Sasuke growled at him and started to take out some needles.

Sakura ran over to them. "Sakura.! youre okay.! Whats wrong.?" Naruto asked.

"N-naruto.. You didnt se it.. Kagome.. she changed into some kind of-"

"-Nervous reck... When she saw all the lood." Kakashi said immedieatley interupting Sakura. _'No one needs to know about this.. It could prove to be dangerous.'_

Sasuke raised a brow. But he didt doubt his answer. Kagome is afraid of blood.

Alright Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and turned to Haku. Who still looked horrified. "What shall we do with you.?"

"He will..." Haku whispered.

"He will... kill us all.." Haku said loudly.

"What the hell.? Who.?" Naruto yelled. Haku snapped and charged away from them. "Hey hes getting away.?"

Kagome twitched as her eyes flashed to four once again under her hair. They disappeared soon after. Sauske was ordered to grab Kagome. Naruto help Sakura since she acted like she had no will of her own.

"Dont worry about him. He is too weak to fight. He wont return." The group nodded and turned toward the end of the bridge only to see a gang of bandits and a short man.'

"Zabuza failed. And Haku has ran off. What a shame." Gato said.

"What do you want.?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh.. nothing much. But to stop the construction of this bridge." The gang behind him began to run forward.

* * *

"Grr..."

Kagome once again stood in front of four red eyes.

"You helped my friends.. Thank you."

"No need to thank me.. Gem..."

"Gem.. Why do you call me that..?"

"Down the hall.. The bottom of door 3.. There you will find your answers.."

"Answers.."

"Trouble is brewing.. time for our departure.."

"Wait.! What should i call you.?" Kagome asked.

"Call me father.." Then the eyes disappeared.

"Thanks father.." Kagome whispered as she was brought back to reality.

* * *

TBC

Woah33;; Cliffey

Schedule:

Reviews = Update Date

5 reviews = Never;)

10 and up= June 20 - 22

15 and up = June 19;)))

((I think you want the last one hahha3))


	12. Chapter 12

**_Review Responses,_**

**All of you:** I really dont have a clue who the mysterious character is. Its not like teen Titans and its not Naraku. Or Trigon. (Whos that X))

The schedule is not going to be up for at least four chapters. Only if the reviews go down ill put it back up.

**Oban-Chan:** No. This isnt from teen titans. And it wont be predictable.. Why would it be..

Enjoii

_**Warning:**_ Sakura bashing.

* * *

"Ahhh.!" Naruto clone number 100 said as he punched out another bandit. Sakura stood to the side with Sasuke, Tazuna and Kagome. Kakashi swiped down one with a kunai. Gatos men kept coming and coming. Naruto panted as his chakra ran low. He was now down to 2 sahdow clones and there were at least 20 men left. Kakashi charged forward once again with the 3 Narutos behind.

Kagomes eyes began to stir. Slowly her eyes opened. 'Father..' She thought as she sat up.

"Your finally awake. I would have been awoke by now." Sakura dared to say. Kagome turned a glare to her causing Sakura to cling to Sasuke, and Sasuke pushed her away.

"Fools.! you will all pay one day.!" Gato said trying to get away.

"Hey stop him.!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi couldnt get to him as he was holding off a big bandit with a club. Naruto was handling a man with two swords. Kagome gathered a little chakra and stared at the man. Soon he rose from the ground shaking his legs and crying to let him go. He came toward Kakashi who had just finished off the big man. Kakashi grabbed Gato by the throat and tied him up. Kagome sighed as she felt her chakra coming back to her. Sasuke Sakura Naruto Tazuna and Kagome walked to Kakashi proudly. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Good work.. Everyone."

* * *

"Come on where are you taking us.?" Naruto asked as Inari pulled him toward the bridge the next day.

"Pipe down and wait will ya.?" Inari had taken Naruto Sasuke and Sakura and Kagome toward the bridge. He said there was a surprise waiting for them but they didnt bother to guess.

"Okay here." Inari then showed them two statues one held Naruto side to side with Kakashi, both holding kunai and looking older than they seem, in Narutos case. The other held Kagome and Sasuke side by side smirking. But no Sakura in sight..

"Wow its us.!" Naruto exclaimed in pride.

"Hey Wheres Sakura-chan.?" Naruto then asked. Sakura yelled the same question.

"I was told by my grandfather that Sakura had no partin the fighting and that she still mouthed off to miss Kagome when she awoke." Inari said nodding. Sakura blushed in madness.

"Hey i did help out.! I protected that old man.!" She screamed. Kakashi sighed knowing where this was going.

"Anyways, We have to get going." He then started to walk toward the end of the bridge. Inari watched them leave as the whole village appeared and watched them leave. "Naruto.! Kagome.! You guys take care.! come visit me sometime.!" Inari yelled after. Kagome turned and smiled a little. Naruto shouted his usual belive it and the walked off.

* * *

"Man that was tiring..." Naruto said walking past tress. turning to his right, Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed his stare and glared back.

"Dobe." He muttered under his breath and broke eye contact.

"What did you say you Teme.?" Naruto pounced to his right, but was stopped by Saklura.

"Youre all complaining your tired. Then you go off going to attack someone.! You idiot.!"

_Thwack_

Kagome swung her head to the side. "Stop hitting him." She whispered. Sakura looked at her and huffed.

"You cant tell me what to do."** 'Cha.! Ill kick yo ass.!'**

"Stop. Hitting. Him." She said again. This time glaring at her. Sakura gulped and clung to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Make her stop.!" Sauske hissed.

"Let go of me Sakura. If your going to pick a fight. Finish it." He then walked ahead. Sakura mouth opened up. Kagome smirked and looked at Sakura who avoided her contact. Kakashi who wasnt paying attention at all, chuckled. 'Aw, good times..' He said reading a section in his book.

* * *

"Alright everyone, good work, see you tomorrow." Kakashi then disappeared.

"That was odd." Naruto said. the others agreed. "Well im off.!" Naruto then walked away.

Kagome didnt say a word as she walked in the direction of her house, Sasuke by her side. Sakura watched the two exchange words.

_'You better watch your back, Demon.'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

_'Down the hall.. the third door.. that's where your answers lay..'_

Kagome thought as she placed her shoes at the front door. Placing her bag into her her room, she wen toward the hall way of the house. '3 doors down..' She walked and counted the doors. She ended up in her older brother. Soutas room. Opening the dusty door she walked inside. 'Theres nothing here..' She walked around to his old dresser and searched through some of his stuff. Nothing. Sighing and looking into his mirrorshe waas surprised to see she had four eyes. They were red. She shook her head, and looked back at the mirror and noticed her eyes were back to normal. Searching through the last dresser she found an old scroll. Sitting on the floor and rolling it out she read the words:

_"The time has come for one to be born_

_The gods have sworn, to protect_

_The world from this threat_

_It cries and blinks innocently_

_But inside boils with hatred._

_It grows to live lonely_

_Yet its never alone_

_The creature roars to life with each year_

_It losing control over its powers_

_Blossoms into the devil itself_

_The world is doom to fall._

_One hope lies in love_

_But it never learns_

_It cant be protected_

_It cant be helped_

_Its destined for darkness."_

Kagome blinked at this.. message. Who was it.? She read on.:

_"One such a clan exists_

_The clan of the mind and power_

_The secrets lie in hatred_

_Thanks to this_

_It was will be born_

_She will be born_

_He will flare to life_

_He comes to father her_

_yet deceives her_

_Whos this you say_

_Why her name will be.._

"Ka-Go-Me..." She finished in shock. _'Me.? No.!' _She dropped the scroll before she could finish. _'Why me.? I dont understand...!' _She grabbed the scroll and read the final lines.:

_"Kagome is destined to release him_

_No choice does she have_

_He comes to rid the world of all things mortal_

_Kagome will be his portal."_

Kaome rolled the scroll back up and glanced at nothing. _'Is this why mother and father hated me so much.?'_

And for the first time in her whole life..

Kagome cried.

* * *

**TBC**

*Sigh* I hope i dont have to write another schdule for awhile. I hate pushing you guys to review.. I just like feed backs..

Tell me if you think im being a little selfish='(.

P.S. -Whats she going to do now.? Who will she tell.? :0


	13. Chapter 13

Damn.. My reviews dropped X(

* * *

_"Kagome why..?" A painful voice sounded. Kagome glanced around her black surroundings_. _"Kagome..." She turned to her left, right, then finally forward. Soon she saw huge tees. Vines, and nasty creatures lay everywhere. The place gave of a devilish aura. "Why.." She shook her head and ran forward into the trees as fast as she can. She made her way to the river in the forest, then she saw it. Or him. Sasuke. He layed on the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth. He sat in a small splatter if blood that came from a wound to his side. "Sasuke what...?" She started but never finished, as Sakura appeared. Her expression angry and hateful. "How could you do that to Sasuke! You have no right!" Kagome scrunched her face in confusion. Then Naruto appeared. "Kagome! That wasn't nice! Now look what you have done!" Soon came Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, And then a boy with pearl eyes and a girl with twin buns in her hair. "That chakra was monstrous. She dangerous." "You think your all that? Hurting Sasuke! What did you prove that your hurtful and lower than trash!" Ino screamed. Kagome shook her head. "I didn't...!" "Don't lie! Its all your fault!" Sakura and Ino yelled._

_"No! No! No!"_

Kagome woke with a start. _'What was that?' _She wiped the sweat from her brow and gained back her breath_. _Pulling back her covers she went into the bathroom to get ready for her day.

* * *

"Kuso.." Sakura cursed under her breath as Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other as a greeting. Naruto grumbled as he looked at Sasuke.

"What? Dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Teme! Dont call me a Dobe!" He said raising his fists.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke huffed. His mind started to wonder a little as he looked at the flowing river. In the water a vision of Kagome appeared. He soon began to wonder where was she? How was she? He shook his head of those silly questions. He didn't have or need to worry about her, He had other things to worry about.

"Hey! Kagome!" He heard Naruto exclaim. His head snapped toward that direction. Yeah there she was walking with that red eyed lady as last time. He had to admit, she looked nice today. Kagome he meant. She had her hair in a high ponytail and had her bangs fall on her face. She had on a regular blue shirt with her clans symbol on the back. Black pants with her holster on her right leg and blue ninja shoes. He head band around her ankle still. Simple but he liked simple.

Kagome smiled at them. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. Kagome and the lady stopped. "I came to wait for Sensei.  
Then I'm going to the hospital.." She said. "What? Why?" Sasuke to was curious as to why. Was she damaged from the land of waves. Or worse? He didn't get to worked up about it. Kagome smiled. "Kurenai-sensei wants to get me tested for mental breakdown."

Silence.

"Mental breakdown huh?" Kakashi said as he poofed on the Tori of the bridge. Kurenai nodded.

"W-what is that?" Naruto stuttered.

"Mental breakdown.. is a non-medical term used to describe an acute, time-limited phase of a specific disorder that presents primarily with features of depression or anxiety." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Kagome in slight shock. But what surprised him the most is that all she did was smile.

"Yeah.. I might be going crazy." Kagome attempted to joke. Due to last night she lost all hope of becoming normal. She knew now that.. she couldn't run her life. She was destined for things she couldnt control. It messed her up, she admitted. Kakashi raised his brow in worry. "Well Kagome, Come back to us soon." Kagome nodded and she and Kurenai walked toward the hospital.

* * *

The smell of medicine filled her nose as they entered the doors. They walked up to the desk. "Uh, I want to have her mind checked before i travel her Physique." Kurenai requested. The nurse at the front sent them to room 105, where doctor Takuto will be available. Kagome glanced around the hospital. Secretly she always wanted to be a medical anbu chief. Sill, but that was her dream. Was. She mentally sighed.

"Alright Kagome. The doctor is coming." Kurenai sensei said as the doctor was heard coming. The door opened to reveal a man with a short ponytail and jade eyes. "Kagome Higurashi." Kaagome nodded. "I haven't had a Higurahi patient in 7 years.." He said. Kagome ignored his statement not wanting to bring back memories. "Alright lets began, so you want her test for Mental Breakdown?" Kurenai nodded. "Alright."

Takuto walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her forehead as it glowed gold. Kagome closed her eyes at the soothing chakra. Takuto searched more and more until he removed his hand. Kagome missed the warmth of the chakra. He wrote down something on his paper. "Alright. It seems shes not positive to Mental Breakdown. But i do sense some emotional pains. Other than that she perfectly fine." He then smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much." Kurenai bowed. "Alright let u be going Kagome." Kagome nodded and thanked the doctor as they walked out of the front.

"Kurenai-sensei!" A boy said appearing. He had a small white dog and sharp teeth. Another boy came up with sunglasses and then a girl with pearl eyes appeared.

"Hinata. Kiba. Shino." Kagome greeted. They turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Kagaome." Kiba said almost to nicely. Shino nodded a hello as Hinata stuttered a hello. "Hey guys. Lets head on to the training grounds."

"Hai." They soon made their way to the grounds. Kiba who walked along side Kagome, glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He thought she was the prettiest thing hes ever seen. And she was. He felt himself turn red and look away.

_'Grrr...' _A voice growled in her head. Kagome blinked. He was back. Sudden hate started to form inside of her toward Father. He seemed to have felt this sudden hatred. _'Why so gloom..?'_ He asked.

_'Hn. Don't give me that. I know why you're here. And i wont let you escape.'_ Kagome said seriously. He was silent for awhile but then started to chuckle darkly. _'You think your pretty smart huh? Gem?'_

_'Shutup! Don't call me that!'_ She screamed at him. He then chuckled again and then laughed out loud. Soon his voice was gone. Kagome thanked the silence. Kurenai came to a stop in front of them and instructed her squad to spar between each other while she and Kagome sat of to the side. Kagome sat on her knees in front of Kurenai.

"Alright now I'm going to search your mind. Close your eyes and keep calm." Kagome nodded as Kurenai made hand signs and placed the same warmth back into her forehead.

Kurenai walked though her mind. She found two doors surprisingly. 'Odd..' she went to the door on her right and opened it. She saw Field's with flowers. Random kids ran around laughing, playing and picking the flowers. 'This room.. It represents her innocence.' She smiled and closed the door. She turned to the other door and opened as wind roughly pushed against her. All around her walls were printed with ancient writings and pictures. In the center of the room was a platform that was surrounded by lava. The wind stated to pick up again as four eyes opened right before her. Kurenai gasped at the.. evil. "Who are you and why are you in this child's mind?" She exclaimed past the wind.

"Grr.. Hehehe. Why should i tell you anything. you will find out soon enough.." The eyes disappeared as the wind finally shoved her away from the door and out of Kagomes mind.

Kurenai woke up in the present to find herself on the ground surrounded by her students and Kagome.

"Sensei! What happened?"

"Ugh.." she sat up and rubbed her head. 'Was that an illusion or was it..?' She looked at Kagome to see her staring at her fearfully. Kurenai blinked and rose to her feet, feeling slightly wobbly. "Kagome.. you are free to go. I will inform you of things later. Okay?" Kurenai asked.

Kagome nodded and ran off to where her team should be. 'What did you do?' She yelled at Father.

_'Hmm... why do you assume that i did something?' _She could feel his smirk. She growled in her head and ran faster burning of her steam.

* * *

"Hey get your hands off of him!" Naruto exclaimed. A man with purple paint around his face held Konohamaru by the throat lifting him in the air. Konohamaru grunted in pain. "Let me go you jerk!" He tried kicking him

"Hmm.. you a feisty one.." He squeezed harder. "I said let him go Fool!" Sakura then choked Naruto back from doing anything stupid.

Kagome who was around the corner listened on what was going on. She heard a little boy grunt in more pain. "Ill just have to kill you all." The boy said. She glared at nothing. She wouldn't allow it.

"Konohamaru!" Everyone but Sakura said. The boy chuckled as he squeezed more harder, but soon he grunted in pain as he felt his hand twist on its on. Konohamaru was realised but floated in the air.

A girl with four spiky ponytails gasped. _'Is someone using a wind jutsu?'_

"What the hell!" The man said as his hand twisted until it was behind his back. He fell to his knees."Kankuro!" The girl said. Soon his hand was realised and Konohamaru was placed gently next to his friends.

"I know that control anywhere! Kagome!" Naruto said._ 'Kagome..!' _Sakura thought. Kagome then appeared walking up beside the girl with spiky ponytails. Her eyes now dying down to her usual color.

"you saying.. that girl did this but how.. ?" She asked. Kagome smirked at them. The man with purple glared at her. He noticed her head band and smirked. 'Another Genin..' He rose to his feet and walked up to Kagome causing the other behind her to back away.

"Hmm... another Genin..." He rose his fingers to her face. Kagome didn't flinch or move. She just stared at him. And it creeped the girl out. He stroked his hands against her cheek. "You are a looker." He smirked at her.

Kagome showed no emotion.

Blood soon splattered. The man known as Kankuro yelped as his wrists was punctured by a pebble. He looked toward the tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

**_A few minutes before._**

Sasuke sat in the tree watching the whole scene. No one noticed him. He saw Kagome walk up after she set the kid free. He felt himself smirk at her forwardness. But his smirk turned down as he saw the man approach her. It drove him mad when he started to touch her face. Something inside of him boiled. Thats when he threw a pebble..

"Sasuke!"

They all turned toward the tree. Kagome blinked at him.

"If you know whats good for you. You would stop touching her with those filthy hands." He crushed a bigger pebbel in his hand. "Get lost." Sakura and the young girl Moegi drooled over him. Konohamaru admired him as Naruto boiled with anger.

"Why you little..-"

"Kankuro. Thats enough." Sasuke snapped his head to his rear as a boy with red hair hung from his feet. "You are an embarassment." _'How did i not notice him there.' _Sasuke thought. "Sorry for any trouble or uncomfort he caused you." He motioned toward Kagome.

_'That girl.. What was that power?' _He then apologized to Sasuke. _'A pebble. These two are dangerous.'_ He then teleported to the ground.

"Lets go." He said. Strangely the two obeyed him. Kagome watched as he started off. _'Gr... Interesting..'_ Father said. Kagome sneered at him.

"Hold it." Sasuke jumped down. "Identify yourselves."

The three people turned. The girl with ponytails blushed. "Im Temari. Nice to meet you."

"Kankuro." He grumbled.

"And I'm Gaara of the Desert. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He turned to Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi." Gaara nodded and stole a last glance before they jumped off. They watched in a moment of silence.

Sasuke turned and started to walk off. Sakura was afraid to go with him. Kagome surprisingly ran after him. Naruto and the kids went off to play.

* * *

"I could have taking care of him myself..." Kagome said. Sasuke huffed.

"Didnt look like it. you just stood there."

"I knew what i was doing."

They both stopped and glared at each other. Sasukes glare softened and then he smirked. Raising his hand toward her face he rubbed some dirt off of her face with his thumb. Kagome took in quiet air. "See, he got your face dirty." He then walked off still with a smirk. Kagome watched him leave and felt heat rise to her cheeks. She shook it off and smiled.

* * *

Review if you read pwease;3


	14. Chapter 14

_**Attention Readers:**_

I am here to say that i will not be paying attention to reviews for awhile. Yes, review but it doesn't matter to me if you do or not. I will update the story when I'm in a good mood. Hey, I'm in a good mood:) So here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** How could i own Naruto... Seriously. I also don't own any Inuyasha characters, but i do own some OC ;)

_**Warning:**_ Hateful actions; Confessions ;)

* * *

"As you look around you and see your fellow Jounin. you must know what's going on." Hokage, Sarutobi stated. Kakashi sighed. "So early though.." He said. The Hokage nodded. "On the morning of July 1, it will begin. The Chunin exams."

Kurenai nodded. "I could have guessed. I already saw some Genin from other villages entering."

"Now we will attend to the matter of who will participate. Will the Jounin in charge of the Rookies step forward." Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped forward. "Now is there any of you that would like to recommend students for the exam. I must say it is to early but if you feel that they are ready, it your choice." All three Jounin nodded.

"I," Kakashi raised to fingers "Kakahi Hatake, in charge of squad seven, Would like to recommend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kagome Higurashi."

"What?" Some Chunin and Jounin exclaimed.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, In charge of squad 8, would like to recommend, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abruame, and Kagome Higurashi." The Hokage eyes widened at this.

"And I, Asuma Sarutobi would like to recommend Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimchi, Also known as Squad 10."

"No way! All the rookies that's impossible!" Random things were shouted at the Jounin

"Silence!" The Hokage said. "Now one more matter, Kagome Higurashi she was recommend twice. Very unusual what is your argument."

"I recommended her because of her extraodinary talents..-"

"Extraordinary, more like dangerous!"

"Have you read or heard of the prophecy!" Horrible things were said about Kagomes abilities. Kurenai and Kakashi glared at them.

"I agree with Kakashi. With her will power an natural skills, she could prevent that from happening. This training would only make her stronger."

"That's impossible! No one could stop evil!"

"Enough!" Came a shout. Everyone turned their attention to their Hokage. "Kagome is a leaf ninja. Inside of her burns the will and strength of fire. If her teachers have recommended her for great things, then i believe in them. This matter is over!" He said. All Ninja bowed in apology.

"Alright let's move on..."

* * *

Sakura sighed for the, up-teeth time today. Sasuke was annoyed with it. He glanced out at the river again. Kagome was still on his mind. Yesterday, he felt so bold, when he touched her face. Rubbing his hands again, he could still feel how.. cold and soft she was. It irritated him knowing that she couldn't leave his thoughts after so long.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto ran over to her and held his arms open for a hug. Kagome blinked past her bangs, then smiled. She gave him a hug, which he returned full on. As her first bear hug, Kagome couldn't figure out why this hug was so warm."Why do you always come late?" Kagome shrugged and leaned against the railing. "Well, if you know sensei is going to be late everyday, why come early." She made so much sense. Naruto said an 'oh!' As Kagome looked over and spotted Sasuke looking at her. The event from yesterday popped into her head. She couldn't stop the red from coming back. What was it called? She looked away and remembered how warm his hand was. She smiled. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"Hello guys," Kakashi said while waving. "Sorry im late, i got lost helping an old lady with her groceries.."

"Aw! Save it sensei!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi leaped down from his perch and pulled out five forms. "Here you are these are for the Chunin exams. You could apply if you want but its not mandatory." Each Genin took a form. Kakashi gave Kagome the last one. She looked at him confused. Kakashi's one visible eyes turned into a 'U'. "Kagome you were recommended twice. By me and by Kurenai-sensei, the second form is for you health issue. Fill that out with your application." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Twice? You could get recommended twice?" Sakura exclaimed in jealousy. Sasuke closed his eyes and huffed. He was.. proud?

"Mhm.. I knew Kagome was awesome.." Naruto said nodding. "Anyway! Back to our missions! Now i don't want any baby stuff sensei! Believe it!" Kakashi sighed at the fire in his eyes as he glared at Sasuke. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he plucked trash from the water fall. Kagome watched him carefully as she used her eyes to pick trash. She went over next to Sakura to pick up more stuff. Sakura glanced back at her evilly. A light bulb appeared over her head. Sakura looked for Kakashi, who was no where to be found. She smiled and walked behind Kagome and started to pick up more trash. She then backed up roughly making her basket push Kagome into the running water. Naruto was pushed to the side as The river threaten to push Kagome down the water fall.

Sasuke watched as Kagome struggled to stand. "Kagome!" Naruto tried to go after her but in vain. She fell down he waterfall, only to be caught by Sasuke. He had caught her by wrapping his hand around her waist. "You alright?" Kagome just nodded.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked. He pulled the two up and asked what happened. Kagome sent a glance to Sakura who looked innocent. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

_'Grrr... Payback..' _

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, i was not watching what i was doing." Sakura quietly sighed in relief. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to lie Kagome." Kagome's head snapped toward him. She shook her head. "I'm serious." Kakashi sighed, "Okay." "Next mission..."

* * *

"So tired.." Naruto said as he limped with his team.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Naruto snapped toward him. "What you say you Teme? You think your better than everyone?"

"Not everyone, Just you." Sasuke said walking off. _'I have not time to deal with this, there are still ninja that can out fight me..'_ "Why you walking off? Scared huh?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke turned and glared.

"Guys please, you could beat each other later." Kakashi said. But then sighed as he vanished. Sasuke huffed and walked off, Sakura following. Kagome stated off toward her house needing to think.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed reading. Not really.. she couldn't stop thinking about herself. Father. Naruto. Her brother. And Sasuke. What intrigued her most is that he and Naruto, they are so warm. Every time she comes in contact with them, they make her feel weird.

Naruto hugs make her feel happy. Sasuke touches were shocking, yet, made her stomach do flip flops. It confused her to no end. She closed her book loudly.

_'Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo, Defy thy name and i will no longer be a Capulet..'_

Yeah weird how someone like her reads Romeo and Juliet, but Juliets situation is common in her life as well. Juliet constantly describes how Romeo makes her heart flutter, even though they are destined to be apart she doesn't give up hope and continues to.. Love him? Love.. Is it the same love as for a sibling. Or is it love for a friend. It says that her stomach flip and flops at the thought of Romeo.

Her eyes widened in realization. Love.

She grabbed her scroll and started running out her house toward Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

Wind picked up as she was stopped by a ninja. He had four lines on his head band. 'Rain or grass village..'

"What a pretty girl you are. Too pretty to be in the Chunin exams. They will tear you apart." He the charged her. She breathed in silent air as a rain of kunai came for her. _'Lets see of they were right about her.'_ The ninja thought. Kagome made hand signs. Soon the kunai were redirected toward him. his eyes went wide as he used the Substitution jutsu. Coming up behind her. He grabbed her by the neck. "See what i mean, weak." Kagome elbowed him and turned around quick enough to kick him in the stomach. He winced as he backed away. "Nice but, the exams will be much more dangerous than that." He then vanished.

Kagome panted as she continued her way toward Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

Sasuke rose from his thoughts to look at the door. He walked toward it where he heard knocking. Surprising enough he saw the very person, he was thinking about.

"Sasuke.. Take a walk with me.." Sasuke raised a brow but complied.

It was dark out but the moon and the stars provided light. Sasuke and Kagome walked to the village gates in silence. When they neared the bench Sasuke stopped, Kagome walked a few paces ahead and stopped, but didn't face him.

"Why the sudden need to walk?" Sasuke ask trying to start a conversation. Kagome said nothing, but pull out a scroll. Turning to him she tossed it to him and turned back toward the gate. Sasuke caught the scroll with ease and rolled it out. Reading over each line his eyes scrunched in confusion and shock. What was this? Rolling it back up he looked at her back.

"Now that you know what i am destined for, i ask you to not get involved with me." Kagome whispered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked angry.

"Sasuke," She then looked at him. "You keep me.. warm. I didnt understand it, but i do now. And i don't want to lose you." Sasuke's fist shook with anger at her words.

"We've been friends for a long time, and now your giving it up because of a stupid prophecy?" He said lowly. Kagomes eyes softened.

"We are friends and will always be, but ill admit to you.. I'm starting to feel.. something.. more..." She couldn't finish her sentence, one because she was tongue tied two, her mouth was covered. Faster than what she could comprehend Sasuke had covered her mouth with is own. First thought was he did it to shut her up, but after a moment he still didn't realise her.

_'Grrr... push him away.. he will only hurt you in the end..'_

_'No! He won't..'_

_'You will see..'_

Kagome ignored the voice in her head. Just when Sasuke was about to lose hope, Kagome started to respond to his advance_._ He was surprised when she came closer to him. They both parted for air, and stared at each other in the eye.

"Stay.." He whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere..."

He claimed her mouth once again.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be here tomorow)))  
**


	15. Chapter 15

As i promised next chapter;)

Thanks for the reviews. But special shout out to iheartanime43. Thanks for being there

* * *

Kagome yawned as she awoke from her slumber. She hasn't had a sleep that good since, well never. No dreams or nightmares came to mind either. But one dream did come to mind, actually it wasn't even a dream. She remembered last night, after their connection at the gates she had told him everything. About the strange voice in her head, everything. She even opened up about her first discovery of her powers. He told her not to worry about the voice in her head. He said to not let him lead her on. She agreed.

Nothing was officially announced that night. Kagome didn't know whether she and her Romeo were together. But, she did know that they felt the same for each other. Thinking about it made her blush. Now she knew what it was called. She pulled herself up from her bed and got dressed. She woke up 2 hours early even though she had a lousy sleep.

Oh, yeah.

The exams were today. Walking to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Opening her bathroom drawer she pulled out some scissors.

* * *

At the academy Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's face formed a fake smile. "You're late!"

"Yeah," She waved her hand. "Sorry about that." She looked over to Sasuke to see him looking at the sky. "Good Morning Sasuke.." She trailed with less enthusiasm. Sasuke looked at her.

"Yeah," _'What's with her?'_ He ignored it and payed attention back to the sky. Last nights events replayed in his mind as well. He started to think. Kagome, she felt the same way as he.. So what does that make them now? More than friends? He didn't know. He would find out soon enough.. e thought.

"Kagome!" Naruto exclaimed. "What happened to you?" Squad seven turned to the panting girl. You couldn't tell it was her until she raised her face. What gave her away was her unusual blue eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. Okay dumb question. Before she left she did cut her hair. Short. Okay not that short more like to the top of her shoulders. That's all.

"Your hair?...I like it!" Naruto said rubbing his smiled some. "Thank you."

"Hm.. It does look alright.." Sakura said. **'Cha! She doesn't know that Sasuke-kun only goes for long hair! She has no chance! Ha!' **Sakura smirked at inner Sakura.

"Uh. Thanks." Kagome said unsure.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Teme! You could be a little nice! Take that stick out your ass, and give her a compliment!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura had veins popping from her head.

"Naruto! Sasuke doesn't have a pole up his ass!" She attempted to hit him, but stopped. Kagome's glare boar into her side.

Sasuke looked at her. She did look very nice. He wouldn't say that in front of everyone. "Come on, let's go in. We have to turn in our applications by three." Sakura stopped Sasuke from saying anything. She pulled him toward the academy doors. Kagome's glare intensified, but she let it go. Instead she and Naruto walked together.

* * *

"Please move we have to get threw." Squad seven walked in on this scene. A girl with buns and others tried to get threw. But three caught Kagome's attention. A man with long silver hair. He had purple markings on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. If you looked closely you could see he had claws and fangs. Next to him looked to be his teammates. One had golden eyes and dog ears, but the same hair as him. Then there was a man with a small ponytail.

"Not a chance. If you can't get past us, why take the exam. Hm?" Sasuke and Sakura walked up to them, past the others. The girl got up from helping her friend and walked toward the door. The guard readied his fists, but Kagome didn't let him touch her. His hand stopped mid-air.

"What the hell, I can't move my hand." He said.

"You know it's not nice to hit girls." Kagome said.

The guard growled at her. "Are you doing this.."

Kagome rolled her eyes. They died back down from black to blue as he gained control of his arm. "Freak." He muttered.

"Both of you move out of our way. And while your at it.. Reverse this Genjutsu." Sasuke stated next to Kagome. The guards smirked as everyone gasped that the floor went from 301 to 201. "Okay, so you've figured it out. Now can you handle this!" The guard did some sort of reverse flip and aimed a kick straight for Sasuke, which he was about to counter, but a hand stopped him. A Boy wearing a green leotard stopped him. Bowl cut and beady eyes looked at them. Kagome blinked. He was fast. He let go of the two fighters and went to his team.

'Where is the bruises he got?' Kagome thought.

"Lee! You said to not show any skill levels!" The girl with buns said. The one known as Lee nodded. "I know but," He then turned his glance at Kagome. Kagome blinked as he walked over to her with a blush.

He cleared his throat. "Your Kagome Higurashi right?" Kagome nodded. "My name is Rock Lee.." He flashed her. A smile of course, and gave her a thumbs up. "Please be my girlfriend, i vow to protect you with my life." Kagome's eyes widened completely, with a blush. Sasuke off to the side scowled at the weird boy. Walking in between him and Kagome he said, "Take a hike." Lee's face turned purple and red of embarrassment and anger.

"I-i apologize Kagome-san, i didn't know, your heart was already, held by another." Kagome turned red.

"What? No way my Sasuke-kun would date her!" Sakura said causing a commotion. Sasuke's cheeks held a tint of pink remembering last night. Kagome turned the other way.

* * *

"That girl.. She's like us.." The man with streaks said. He glanced at Kagome as she pulled Sasuke's glare away from the green boy.

"How? She's a human." The other huffed.

"No i think Sesshomaru is right Inuyasha. I sense a inner demon within her, she is like you guys." The ponytail said.

"Shut up Miroku! No human can be a demon or have an inner demon that's ridiculous!"

"So Kikyo is ridiculous, she carries the six tailed beast. That's an inner demon." Miroku countered. Inuyasha shut up then.

"I'll have to see what she can do.." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Let's go.." Kagome said.

"Hold it." A boy with pearl eyes came up. He looked a lot like Hinata. "You two. What are your names?" He asked. Sasuke directed his glare to him. "It;s more polite to give your name before asking for others." The pearl eyed boy, narrowed his eyes. "How old are you? Your a rookie huh?" Sasuke blinked. "We don't have to answer." The girl with the buns blushed at his boldness. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Kagome and they walked off. Sakura was steaming behind them, and Naruto was grumbling something under his breath. The pearl eyes boy and the girl watched them leave. _'Sasuke Uchiha, and Kagome Higurashi..'_ He thought. He soon started to walk.

"Hey Neji! where's Lee?"His teammate asked. Neji huffed.

"I don't know." He continued on.

* * *

Squad seven walked up the stairs in silence. Well not really..

"Sasuke! You don't really like Kagome do you? I thought you only cared for me!" Sakura exclaimed clinging to him. Sasuke growled and pushed her off of him. "It's none of your business." "Yes it is! I'm way better than her!" Sakura pointed at Kagome but she didn't look at her. Kagome could care less what Sakura said, but what Sasuke said.. She did care.

"Sakura.. Shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Teme! You don't have to be so mean! I would also like to know! Do you like Kagome-chan, if you do then you have to get through me first!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stopped causing everyone else to stop. Okay Sasuke wasn't the type to let his emotions get to him. But Sakura and Naruto were pissing him off. Badly. Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto who stood right in front of Kagome.

"You want to know so badly! Yes, i do like Kagome! I love her! Happy!" He said angrily. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and Naruto blinked in surprise. Kagome who was behind Naruto, looked down and hid her smile and blush. Naruto got over his shock and laughed.

"Sasuke! You should see the look on your face!" He then turned to look at Kagome. "Aw! Kage-chan has a boyfriend!" Naruto laughed when she reddened more. Sakura sobs were heard. Naruto went over to Sakura, "It's okay Sakura-chan, you'll find someone... maybe." Naruto cheered. Sasuke shook his anger off and looked at Kagome. She smiled at him. He called it _his_ smile, because she never smiles at anyone the way she smiles at him. He returned the smile with a smirk and turned. The rest of the squad walked toward the pillars.

"Hey you. Attitude, hold on." All four Genin looked. (AN: That's hilarious to me. so they all have attitude. They all looked XD). "What do you want?" Sauske asked. Lee was there, holding a serious face. "Sasuke Uchiha," He jumped down from the stairs. "I, Rock Lee, Challenge you to a match."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Me? Interesting."

"I've heard countless stories about Uchiha, and i want to see if it is true." He got into a Taijutsu stance. Sakura glanc ed at the clock, although her eyes were blurred. "No time Sasuke. We have to register by three o'clock."

Sasuke payed no heed to her. "Don't worry, i won't take long." Sasuke ran toward Lee for a start.

Kagome leaned against one of the pillars and watched. 'Beware...' A voice said in her head. Kagome then felt a tingle in her stomach. Soon arms wrapped around her mouth and waist. Her eyes widened as her vision blurred and the scene changed. The pillar she was leaning on vanished causing her to fall back. She no longer felt the arms as she saw someone appear in front of her. It was the same team from earlier.

"You. Human. What are you?" The golden one said.

"Inuyasha quiet." Said the one with the crescent moon. Inuyasha huffed. "Excuse my half brother, we came to test you on something. My name is Sesshomaru Tashio and I've noticed your abilities. They interest me." Inuyasha then pulled out a blade that was at least four times her size. He ran toward her with in-human speed. Kagome moved out of the way in time to not get sliced his half. She then felt someone come up behind her. She cartwheeled out of the way making the two crash into each other.

"Dammit.. I'll Show her.." Said Inuyasha. He held his sword straight as she saw swirls of energy circle his sword. He brought it down with a shout. "Wind Style: Wind Scar!" Yellow streaks of energy came twisting toward her. "Inuyasha! That is forbidden to use! Especially against humans!" Miroku shouted. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. 'Let's see what she will do'

'What is that!' Kagome thought. 'I can't dodge it! I'll just have to reflect it somehow..' Making hand signs, she said "Ninja Art: Shadow Mirror!" Then blackness came from the ground and blocked the attack. It somehow absorbed it and thrust it back toward Inuyasha. "Hell no!" Inuyasha jumped high into the nothingness as the attack disappeared. He landed on the ground.

"That's enough Inuyasha. Now I." Said the ponytail man. He stepped forward. Grabbing beads from his hand he said "Wind Style: Wind Tunnel!" His hand then opened up to a endless void. It started to suck her in. She couldn't fight the suction.

'Looks like she's finished.. Was i wrong?' Sesshomaru thought as he watched her struggle. 'This si not good.. I'm done for..' Kagome thought. 'No! Unleash my powers!' A voice said.

'No! Never!'

'Stupid human..' She then felt a pain in her head. She closed her eyes in pain as they watched a red hue surround her. When she looked at them once again they took in breath. She had Four red eyes. Raising her hand in the air, Creatures broke the concrete in the ground. The were sucked into the void. Miroku winced at the level of heat the creatures gave off her quickly closed his tunnel.

"Hey! You alright man?" Inuyasha asked putting away his sword. Sesshomaru walked toward the changed girl, who growled as he got closer. Sesshomaru showed no fear as he placed his had on her head. His hand glowed a violet purple as the red hue disappeared and her eyes were back to two, and blue. She collapsed from the use.

"I told both of you," Sesshomaru started as he placed the girl softly on the ground. "She's one of us. She needs training though."

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"So, we will take her to Tsuki, when she' prepared that is..."

"Fn. Whatever.." They then disappeared.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Naruto said as he shook the girl. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke stared at he with the Sharingan. Her chakra sprung wildly. "She's in a Genjutsu. A powerful one." Sakura made 'kai' "Release." she said as she tapped Kaagome's forehead. Kaome woke with a start. "what happened? Where are they?" She asked lowly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey who are you?" Naruto exclaimed pointing toward the end of the pillars. They all looked. Kagome growled. There they were. "Did you put this Genjutsu on her?" Naruto said.

"Ha. But, it's none of your concern as to why.. Kagome," Sesshomaru started. "Whenever you need our help with those 'powers' Come to Tsuki. It's an island right off the border of cloud. We will assist you. When you're ready." They then smirked and turned to leave.

Sasuke turned to Kagome she was glaring at them. "What are they talking about?" He asked. Kagome blinked. "They trapped me inside a Genjustsu to fight me. They wanted to test 'it'." She said. Sasuke got the message and nodded. While Sakura and Naruto looked confused. "Well Kagome. You missed your boyfriend get his as kicked by that weirdo boy. And you missed his sensei, who has bigger eyebrows!" Naruto exclaimed as Kagome laughed a little. Sasuke hned as they walked toward the classroom.

* * *

TBC 3

I hope you love it. Next chapter will be here tomorow or today if your luck ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Review Responses:**

**iiZombeh: **Glad you enjoy ! :D i don't know if other appreciate my early updates though :/

**KakashixAngela:** Think so ? is that good ?

* * *

"Sensei?" Naruto said as he and the rest of the team walked up to the exam door. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Hello guys," He looked over to Sakura. "Sakura you here excellent. Now we have a better chance at passing."

Sakura raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?" Kakashi smiled once again. "Well, our squad was blessed with more than three members, normally only three could register, but the Hokage had made sure that all of you were to participate. Even if you didn't want to come Sakura it wouldn't have hurt the squad, but now that your here, we have extra mind power."

_'Mind power, that's all i offer..'_ She thought solemnly, but smiled at the compliment. "Alright guys, are you ready?"

"Hai!" Was chorused. "I'm proud of all of you. Good luck." Removing himself from the front of the door, he allowed his team through. Naruto with his trade mark 'Believe it!' opened the door. Kakashi hoped they did well.

* * *

As soon as squad seven walked through the door, they heard shouting.

"Sasuke-kun!" Just then Sasuke was attacked by a girl with long blonde bleached hair and blue eyes. She rubbed herself onto him. "I missed you and your looks!" Sasuke looked very uncomfortable. Kagome couldn't help but snicker at his expression. Sasuke desperately tried to push her off of him. "Hey! Porkers, back off!" Someone growled.

"Oh my.. they let someone like you in! I thought aliens were suppose to be locked up! Especially ones with humongous foreheads!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "Stop talking about my forehead!" They started a glaring contest as Sasuke was finally free of Ino's grasp.

Kagome turned in the direction of barking. There she saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walk up. "Hello Kagome. Nice to see you again." Kiba said with a toothy grin. Kagome being naive as she is smiled back. "Hello." "How have you been?" Hinata asked. "Just fine Hinata."

"!" Kagome smiled. "Oh hello Akamaru." Akamaru barked again.

"You guys are here too? Damn, just my luck." They all turned toward Shikamaru who walked up with Choji. "I knew this was a drag, now i know it's just lame." He said yawning.

"Ah, give us a break Shikamaru!" Naruto started.

Kiba turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "I like you hair." He charmed. Kagome turned to him and her cheeks tinted. "Thanks."

"Why did you cut it?"

"Well.. I got tired of it in my way. I really don't know. I just cut it." She smiled.

He smiled back as Akamaru wagged his tail. "Good choice. It looks good on you." Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment. "Thank you."

Off to the side Sasuke scowled. He also felt.. jealous. Again. He didn't give her the compliment she probably wanted, and Kiba gave it to her. He felt his jealousy disappear as Kagome started to talk with Hinata.

"Hey," The ten rookies turned their attention to a boy with gray hair and glasses. "Rookies right? I could tell by how.. childish you all act." Some narrowed their eyes at him. "I'm serious, cool it down. Your drawing to much attention to yourselves." Kagome turned to the crowd as they all were staring at her and her friends. Kabuto told them his story based on the Chunin exams alone. Participating 7 times hes gathered lots of info on the candidates. One thing puzzled Kagome the most, the info on Tuski was so small. The village was said to be isolated from the great nations for a reason unknown. Kagome got curious. Same with the Sound village, they sprang up out of nowhere. That comment then earned a battle. Sound ninja came out of nowhere like their village and attacked Kabuto.

The classroom rumbled slightly as a handful of Ninja appeared.

"Rucuss already huh?" Asked a man with scars on his face. He wore all black and a serious expression. "You in the back! Who told you fighting is alright, Cut it out!" The Sound ninja in the back snickered. "We apologize, just a little jumpy.." One trailed. The man in back smirked, and glanced at the other students. "Alright! My name is Ibiki Morino and i will be your proctor for the first part of the exams. No rough housing is allowed as i said before." The ninja was skeptical about him, he seemed, too secretive. "Turn in your papers and take a number. Then take your seat and prepare for a written exam." He finished

Kagome turned to the fearful shout of Naruto._ 'Oh right.. Naruto fails written exams..'_ She thought.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief. Thinking she was going to placed away from the others, she was glad she was placed next to Sasuke . He too wa glad he sat with someone. Naruto was spotted in the middle row with Hinata. Sakura was spotted in the middle row as well a few desks behind Naruto. Kagome hoped they would do alright.

There was tap on the board causing the others to jump. "Listen up. Rules are established, so don't ask any questions. First thing you will be graded with a total of ten points. Each question is worth one point so how many you miss will be deducted from ten.."

_'Tough luck for Naruto then..'_ Sakura snickered.

"Second, teams will be graded based on the total score of all of the members," Sakura lost her moment. "Third, if any one on the team gets a zero, then the whole team is disqualified. Cheating will result in a two point deduction. That's why you see the ninja around you watching. If you are a true shinobi you wouldn't get caught."

_'These rules are so difficult.. i hope Naruto could survive..'_ Kagome thought.

"And finally, there will be a tenth question given out fifteen minutes before the testing is over. You will all have one hour, understood?" Genin nodded. "Began."

Turning her paper over, Kagome glanced at the questions. _'They couldn't get any easier! Glad im a nerd.' _She thought sarcastically. Reading over the questions again she answered them with no problem. As she was finishing up her last question, she saw Sasuke steal a sideways glance at her. She then noticed that he had no answers on his paper. She looked forward and noticed a boy writing, with her pencil she motioned to him, Sasuke followed her message and activated his Sharingan to copy him.

"Alright! Now for the tenth question!" Kagome looked up at Ibiki. "Now first choose if you want to take the question."

"What?" Temari said.

Ibiki snickered. "If you decide to take the question but get it wrong you will never take the exams again, but if you don't take it you can leave here, and try again next year."

"What the fuck? That's not right! Lots of people here have taken the exams way more than once." Ibiki laughed at Kiba. "Well i guess your unlucky, this is the first time I've made the rules."

_'That's an awful choice..' _Kagome thought.

"No way! Don't you underestimate me! I don't quit and i don't run!" Naruto seemed to have gotten over his fear and stuck up. Remaining people in the room, smiled in confidence. Naruto was right. Ibiki smirked at all the remaining 78 candidates.

"Congratdulations. You all pass."

* * *

"Okay that exam was odd.." Sakura said as they made their way behind a woman known as Anko Mitarashi. Naruto nodded. Kagome walked along Sasuke quiet as usual.

"Alright you maggots, here is the place for the next exam." Before them stood a forest.

A big forest.

A big scary forest that made the night sky look like daytime. Leaves from the trees blew from it as one landed in front of Naruto.

"This is creepy.." Sakura whispered.

The Anko woman turned her killer smile to them. "Then you will know why it's called the forest of Death."

"Forest of Death," Naruto gulped, "Ha! you can't scare me with this place no way!" Before Naruto could sense, a kunai came whipping past him leaving a cut on his cheek. "You know, Guys like you always leave blood in this forest." Naruto shivered as a cold hand trailed up his neck. Anko giggled as he tensed. She then whipped out another kunai and turned. "Here's your knife." Thank you grass ninja." She said as she took the knife from his... tongue?

"Ew.. That's creepy, freaks are all over here." Sakura said disgusted.

Anko smiled. "I suggest you don't stand to close, or you might find your head on the ground." The grass ninja chuckled as he backed away putting his tongue away. "I apologize. Blood always makes me hyper." Anko snickered at his blood lust. Walking back to the front of the the crowd her face went serious. "Alright now! Here you will take the second exam. But first sign these consent forms."

"What? Why?"

"Because, if you don't care about your life being taken then don't sign."

They got the idea. Each person got a form as Anko explained the rules. "This test is to test you Survival. Each of you will be handed one of these scrolls," She held up two scrolls, one said Earth and the other Heaven. "Which ever one you got, you will have to pair it with another to complete your assignment. Once you have approach the tower in the middle of the forest and enter your door. Then the exam will go on. When your finished with you forms, turn them in and get a scroll then wait at a gate until you are let in. 5 days is your maximum to complete you tasks. Good luck." Anko finished as the Genin scattered to sign their forms.

Kagome sat in front of Sasuke as he stared at his paper. "What you thinking?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her. "Nothing. How about you?" Kagome looked at the forest. "I've seen this forest in a dream.." Sasuke's brow rose. "Really?" Kagome nodded. _'I also saw you hurt... and me accused of doing it..'_ "Hey!" He said. Kagome looked at him. "Don't worry about it.." Sasuke said reassuringly. Kagome nodded hesitantly.

* * *

TBC.

Ill update tomorow maybe


	17. Chapter 17

Omg... I almost to 200 reviews.. I'm think I'm going to faint..

Thank you all for helping me get this... KagomeHiei appreciates you:)

P.S. I think you'll get a little surprise in the next chapters I'm mixing this whole story up now 0.0

* * *

"Man! I have to pee!" Naruto said as he and his team entered the forest. Now they only had five days to complete their task, and Naruto was already complaining. He penguin walked over to the side and tugged at his pants.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura got angry. "Naruto you idiot go find a bush of something, you ain't doing that in front of me!" Naruto then scampered to the bushes. Kagome stood off to the side thinking, she had a feeling that wouldn't shake off. Father was getting more restless by the minute.

"Whoa! That felt goo! I wrote my whole name!" Naruto said as he zipped his pants coming into view. "Naruto your so disgusting!" Sakura yelled. Just then Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, Sakura gasped. "Sasuke it wasn't that bad.." Sasuke took out a kunai. "Watch out Sakura i think he's gone crazy." 'Naruto' said, as he wiped his mouth. "Hn. Where is Naruto?"

"What the hell! I'm right here! Tell him Kagome!" Kagome said nothing. Sasuke smirked. "See. Your not Naruto, he's right handed. Also, there's no cut on your cheek." 'Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, you didn't know that they real Naruto got a cut on his cheek?" Sasuke threw his kunai at Naruto as he blocked it, Sasuke took the opportunity to charge at him, which Naruto blocked in time. Sasuke backed away and took out another weapon. "Some transformation! Naruto couldn't that in a million years." Sakura back up and took out a weapon as Kagome just stood there. She had the scroll. _'Where's Naruto?'_ She expanded her chakra to look for him. 'There!' She found him tied up beyond the tree behind the fake Naruto. Kagome turned forward and prepared to run. 'Naruto' Transformed to a ninja from the rain village. He smirked, through his mask. "Heh, so you are as good as they say, well try this." He charged as Kagome found her opening and ran through.

"Where is she going?" Sakura screamed as Sasuke blocked kunai from hitting her. "Sakura pay attention!"

* * *

"Mpphhh!" Naruto said as Kagome saw him squirming on the ground to get free. Running up to him she took out a kunai and cut his ropes. "Kagome! Thank good! That, son of a-" Kagome gave him a look. "-ninja, got me when i was using it!" Kagome giggled at his expression. Zipping out another knife she countered one that was thrown at her. He was another Rain ninja. Kagome saw the previous one run away with him with a wound at his side.

"Come on Naruto." Kagome said as they made their way back to Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto this is all your fault! If you would watch what you were doing!" Sakura scolded. Naruto pouted and apologized. They sat in a circle in the middle of the forest. "It was not all of his fault Sakura." Kagome said. Sakura huffed and put her nose in the air. Sasuke shook his head. "Their has to be someway we could know who is who..." He put on a thoughtful look. "Got it. You could have password type thing. I ask a question and you have to answer it for trust."

"Alright so what's the question?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Kagome listened in on his question and answer.

"Ano.. Could it be a little shorter?" Naruto said rubbing his head." Sasuke glared at him. "No Naruto." Naruto put his head down.

_'He's coming.. finally...'_ Father said. Kagome looked around.

_'What are you talking about?'_ Just then a huge wind blew the squad off balance. Kagome and Sasuke were blown west as Sakura was blown east and Naruto South.

* * *

"Hey you alright?" Sasuke asked as Kagome rose to her feet. She nodded but froze, looking straight ahead. Sasuke looked where she was looking and saw.. a woman. She was the same grass ninja from earlier, but something was different about he/her. Her/he aura was darker.

"Hm.. yes your the ones i want." They heard it say. Her tongue stretched out and licked its lips. "Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi."

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?" Kagome asked. She heard father chuckle in her head. _'Finally...'_

The grass ninja chuckled. "I don't know. Crawling around here somewhere." Kagome took an unconscious step back. "Don't be frightened child..." She closed her eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid of death.." Her eyes reopened as Kagome and Sasuke both took steps back. Freezing in place they saw before them death. Their deaths. Sasuke's knees gave out, but Kagome stood. She shook violently but didn't give in.

"Aw. So you're not afraid of death after all." The grass ninja smirked. "Yes your the one." Father once again chuckled in her head. Kagome didn't know what was going on. she had too creepy people breathing down her back. "Deliver _him_ a message for me... Tell _him_ that i will release him soon.." The grass ninja laughed at Kagome's baffled expression. Taking out a knives the ninja aimed it at them. Sasuke still was on the ground shaking, until he saw the knives. He noticed that Kagome stood still and she was shaking. Sasuke turned back to the ninja. _'Let's see what he could do..'_ The ninja thought it watched the knives fly toward them. Kagome stood still until she felt herself being lifted and carried.

"Hm. Excellent." The Grass ninja said as she saw the blood trickle on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke settled him and Kagome on the branch of a far away tree. He panted as Kagome stared at his wound on his knee. He dream flashing through her mind again. No. She wanted to change it. Placing her hand over his wound, _'Okay mend the skin and stop the blood..'_ She said in her head as her hand glowed a purple color. Sasuke watched as his wound was healed before his eyes. He still panted. When Kagome was done she sighed. Sasuke stared at her and thought. What now? They had to find Sakura and Naruto.. He watched Kagome turn to her left and her eyes widened. "Sasuke.." She said. He turned and saw a huge snake coming. It snapped his jaw and came right for them. Sasuke pushed Kagome away as he leaped into the air.

Kagome lost her balance on the tree and fell to the ground. Landing on her butt she winced as she saw many snakes coming her way. Making hand signs she said, "Ninja art: Shadow Mind Control." Placing her arms stretched out she sent a wave of chakra to the snakes. They stopped in their and tracks and came together. Kagome's jutsu stopped as the grass ninja formed out of the snakes. She gasped as she smirked, her skin peeling. Revealing snake eyes. She backed away as the ninja came for her. Leaping into the air she saw Sasuke being helped by Sakura.. Not paying attention, she felt something wet grabbing her ankle, looking down her eyes widened as the ninja pulled her down. It held her in front of the ninja.

"No use in running." The rest of its body changed into a snakes bottom as it rose to the branch that Sasuke and Sakura were on. Sasuke was wounded again, as Sakura cried over it. They both gasped as they saw Kagome into the arms of the enemy. Or rather tongue of the enemy.

"Put her down!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to rise to his feet. The grass ninja laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen." Kagome struggled to break free from the grasp, but in vain. "Sasuke-kun. Is this really all that an Uchiha has, I'm surprised." Sasuke's blood boiled.

* * *

Blood covered a statue of Buddha. Chunin were looking down on a situation. Ninja lay there stripped of their identities and their faces were completely gone. They were grass ninja...

"What a drag, When things were going so smoothly." One Chunin said

"Hurry get Anko!" Another one ordered.

Anko sat eating her lunch, When a Chunin appeared.

"Sorry mam there's a problem." He said

"What type of problem."

"Three corpses mam. There something strange about them." Anko brows furrowed as she munched her last dumpling.

"Alright lets go." Anko said following the Chunin.

* * *

She stared at the bodies. She knew who did this. She grabbed the side of her neck. It was his jutsu. Whats he doing here.?

"Report this to the Hokage immediately!"

"Yes mam!" Then the Chunin disappeared. Anko turned and made her way back to the forest. _'Why i he here? What does he want?'

* * *

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" _Sasuke said as he attempted to get Kagome out of his grasp. His. They found out that the ninja was really a man. He dodged the attack only to be caught by strings. They cut through his tongue and Kagome fell down. Sasuke unleashed his fire jutsu and let the skin peel, as he caught Kagome from falling to the ground. A shriek was heard as Sasuke brought Kagome to Sakura's side.

"Sasuke! You did it!" She said.

"Thank you." Kagome said lowly. Sasuke nodded and deactivated his Sharingan.

Laughter echoed through the forest as once again the ninja rose. Squad seven eyes widened. "What are you!" Sasuke exclaimed. The ninja licked his lips. "Why, I'm known as Orochimaru." Kagome's eyes widened, as he came for them again, but he was stopped by a knife.

"Hey! Snake man!" They looked up and saw Naruto loud and proud. "Sasuke! What was that password again?"

Sasuke smirked. "No need you loser!" Naruto laughed and landed in front of them. "I don't know who you think you are that you can pick on my friends. To get to them you have to get through me." The grass ninja frowned. "Very well then."

Snakes then appeared as they charged for Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome leaped out of the way as Naruto made shadow clones. The snakes disapeared as The ninja appeared behind the real Naruto. "Weak." He said before knocking Naruto toward the tree trunk. He looked toward the higher ninja as he summoned the giant snake again.

"Aha! You can't escape!" He extended his tongue and aimed for Kagome once again. Sasuke cut the tongue before it could come. Orochimaru laughed again, but didn't notice as Naruto came up from behind him with red eyes. Orochimaru dodged at the last minute as he extended his new tongue Naruto was caught as Orochimaru examined him. Naruto growled a him with fangs.

'Aw, so this is the Nine Tails huh?' Placing his hand on Naruto's chest he poured blue chakra into the seal. Naruto's eyes, changed from red to blue as he was thrown off to the side.

"Naruto!" Sakura through a kunai to keep him from falling.

Orochimaru smirked as he extended his tongue again, splitting it into three. Three tongues cam after them as they tried to block it off. Kagome gasped. 'Stay still my little gem..' Father said. Suddenly Kagome's body froze as the tongue came toward her. 'What are you doing to me!' The tongue wrapped around her and pulled her toward Orochimaru. His chakra sent shivers down her back and it excited Father.

"Kagome Higurashi. You shall be mine soon enough.." Her eyes closed as she felt his hand puncture her stomach. She yelped as he twisted his fingers in her stomach. Opening her eyes something flowed from them. Orochimaru's chakra mixed with her's and Father's as markings started to appear on her arms. The 'S' Returned to her eyes and the markings spread throughout her body. Covering her legs and arms and body. Of course no one saw this because of her shirt and pants, but Kagome could feel it. Orochimaru pulled his fingers out of her stomach and threw her in the direction of Sasuke.

Sauske looked in horror as Kagome fell from the sky bleeding from her stomach. His eyes widened as Orochimaru's head came right for them. He moved Sakura out of the way as he caught Kagome, but Kagome's weight was too much for him to move out of the line of Orochimaru's attack. He felt fangs sink into his skin as a burning sensation took over him. Orochimaru pulled back and chuckled. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching Kagome's body to his. He yelped as the burning increased.

"Soon, very soon," Orochimaru started as Sakura yelled for Sasuke. "Sasuke will come to me for power. Kagome Higurashi will be the ruler of this world with her father, she will come to me for control as well." Sakura kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Like they'd ever!" Orochimaru then disappeared laughing. Sakura let tears fall as she saw Sasuke bury his head into Kagome's chest, she being unconscious.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed but Naruto hung from the tree.

_'What do i do now?'_

* * *

TBC ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Over 200! O M G! I'm so proud -tears X]- Thank you all once again! Here's and early answer to a future question.. There will be a sequel! Ha! x)

Next chapter!

* * *

"Orochimaru.." Anko growled as she sat in front of the snake man wounded. He chuckled as he reached his hand and cupped her cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry your angry Anko dear." He licked his tongue. Anko smirked and chuckled. "Enough about me. Why are you here.." Orochimaru retreated his hand and also smirked. "Well, you see, i get tired of waiting around for something to happen, so I'm putting thing in motion for _his_ arrival."

Anko's eyes widened. "You mean...?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes, as in the legends he's finally returned and will reek havoc on this world." He stood and spread his arms wide, "And it all comes inside a sweet girl," He hugged himself and smirked at her. "Who?"

"Oh, yes, Kagome Higurashi," Anko gasped. "I've left her a goodbye present that will lead her to me for control. And let's not forget another prodigy, I've left." Anko growled. "Aw don't be jealous, he's just more valuable to me. His abilities and strength is what i want. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha will become mine as well." He then laughed.

Anko huffed and smirked again. "What makes you think those kids would come to you of all people?"

"Oh, They as well as you will find out why.." She panted. "Listen up Anko, I have big plans, but if the Chunin exams are canceled at any cost, this village will pay.." He put a kunai to her neck. "Understand?" She looked down toward the branch. He laughed. "Good.." He then disappeared.

Anko growled loudly and punched the ground. "Dammit!"

* * *

Sakura squeezed water of of the rag she poured it on.

_'Sasuke and Naruto both are exhausted.. but Kagome is awake which is good..'_ She thought as she replaced Naruto's rag. Kagome watched Sakura with blank eyes. After a secret body check she noticed that the markings were gone, which she was grateful. "Sakura..." Kagome started. Sakura looked at her. "Get some rest.. I'll take over.."

Sakura was going to protest but she did feel tired. Nodding she went over to a wall and leaned and attempted for sleep. Kagome watched Sasuke stir a little. He was dreaming, as Naruto lay motionless. She thought for awhile.

How did Orochimaru know about father? What did he mean when he said 'Tell him i will release him soon'?

Whatever it meant it didn't sound good. Kagome sighed softly and went outside of the trunk. She glanced around. No one was around yet, Kagome grabbed her weapon pouch and went above to collect some branches. Finding some she went back down to the ground and built a trench around the site they were in. Sighing she dug a deep enough whole before shoving her sticks in some areas. Grabbing string from her pouch she tied them to the sticks and connected them to the biggest of branches.

Next she went out beyond the site to collect leaves and grass. Coming back she covered the trench with the grass and leaves. Rubbing her head from sweat, she glanced at her work and noticed it looked no different from a regular space. She leaped into the tress and made sure the branches were connected good enough. She leaped back down to the trunk and noticed that Sakura was still asleep. She went to the opposite wal next to Sasuke and closed her eyes.

* * *

Outside of their site sat three Sound ninja.

"Well Douso?" A man with slanted hair ask. (Sp? On Douso.)

"They seem vulnerable, but that girl, there's something different about her.." Douso said also known as the mummy man who attacked Kabuto. "Whatever, we have a mission, let's get it over with." A woman said. Douso nodded as they advanced closer.

* * *

'Enemies!' Kagome though as she felt an unease. Grabbing out a kunai, she went to Sakura.

"Nmmnn.." Sakura moaned as she awakened. "Kagome.. What?" Kagome shushed her. "Their are three enemies outside.." Sakura's eyes widened. "Watch the boys." Kagome then exited the trunk.

The Sound ninja noticed her walking out, and narrowed their eyes. Kagome circled searching for them. Before they knew it Kunai came toward them as they stepped out of the bushes. Only to step in a trench!

"What the!" Kagome heard one yell. The woman back up and hit the string Kagome set up. The Sound watched at huge branches from the tree tumbled over and was headed for them. Nothing was on their side as sticks at the bottom stuck their legs and gravity pulled the branches down causing it to fill the trench. The Sound ninja appeared to be crushed, but Kagome didn't let her guard down.

"Slicing Sound Wave!" Echoed to her ears as the huge branches were cut down by air and sound. The Three ninja appeared before her damaged.

"I'll admit, i didn't see that coming, but your going down!" The man with the slanted hair said. Kagome held no expression, as Sakura watched the scene.

"Hold it Zaku. We are here for Sasuke and Kagome no one more.." Douso said. Sakura gasped at the Sasuke part. "Hey little girl!," Zaku said to Kagome. "Your Kagome aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes and her stance tightened. Zaku took that as a yes, "Well I'll deal with you and then Sasuke!" He ran for her with speed. Kagome was able to follow, as she deflected kunai with her own. Kagome threw her occupied kunai and went for an opening. She landed a punch to his face but nothing more.

Zaku backed away outraged. "You little Whore!" Kagome's anger flared. Whore! No one calls her a whore! Her eyes flashing to black, she charged him again with more speed. He kicked she dodged and tried to trip him but he jumped into the air. Kagome's abilities allowed her to bring him down and he raised a punch that landed in his stomach. He coughed, as he clutched his stomach on the ground. Douso watched amazed at her tactics, and, _'What was the force just now...'_.

Sakura had her kunai out ready for any emergencies. She turned to Kagome, but failed to notice the woman come up. She grabbed her hair causing her to yelp, as she felt cool metal against her neck. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes with the fear of dying.

Kagome turned toward Sakura's yelp and she gasped. She didn't notice the girl off.

"Now. Give up your scroll and i won't hurt this girl here." The woman smirked. Kagome looked at her with no emotion. Sakura was afraid. Afraid that Kagome wouldn't care. Sakura was wrong, Kagome didn't know what to do. Instead she ran for them as fast as she could, she was fast enough to get there if Zaku hadn't came in.

"Slicing Sound Wave!" Kagome was thrust backwards and cut multiple times by the attack, but she rose to her feet. She ran toward them again. Sakura cried as the metal pierced her skin. "Hang on Sakura.." She heard Kagome say. Zaku used his attack once again only to notice it was a shadow clone. The woman dragged Sakura to the other side of the field next to Douso. Zaku walked away from the trunk searching for Kagome.

"Zaku! Above!" Douso yelled. He looked up too late to notice Kagome come falling on top of him, piercing his arm with a kunai. He yelped as he aimed a punch for her face that landed at her jaw. Blood poured from her mouth as she fell off of him. Zaku quickly rose to his feet and climbed on top of her. "You lose.." He said punching her in the stomach multiple times. Kagome coughed up more blood with each punch.

The woman and Douso chuckled as Sakura watched in horror as Kagome gasped could be heard. Sakura let more tears fall. _'Kagome.. She's going to get hurt because of me.. Sasuke.. is going to get hurt because of me.. I'm so useless...' _She grabbed her kunai out of her pouch. The woman holding her smirked at her. "You really think that's going to work on me.." Sakura smirked back, "Its not for you." She then raised her kunai ad aimed it for..

"Zaku watch out!" Douso warned. Zaku looked up and noticed a kunai coming for him fast. He brought up his guard in time. As Kagome lay rose slowly to her feet. She coughed up more blood as she turned toward the trunk. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in gasped form.

* * *

_'Mother..._

_Father..._

A young Sasuke stood in front of the village gates. Older Sasuke looked at him.

_'Mother and father shouldn't have died.. They left me all alone... Why..'_ Soon the sen changed. Sasuke watched Kagome struggle against Orochimaru once again._ 'Kagome.. I couldn't help her either.. why am i so weak... ?'

* * *

_

"Mph!" Sasuke started to gain consciousness as he heard painful gasps coming from somewhere. His eyes blurred as he looked around.

_'Sasuke.. You want to help her? You want to avenge them? Release your power..' _Sasuke heard a voice say. In his head he saw himself again. Helpless to his father and mothers death.. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he reopened them he felt more power than ever before. He rose to his feet, purple chakra surrounding him. He walked past an unconscious Naruto to come upon Kagome rising, a ninja at least two feet away from her.

* * *

_'That's Sasuke.. His chakra!'_ Kagome thought. _'Perfect...'_ She heard Father say. Sasuke walked toward her, Sharingan activated. When he came to her, he noticed Sakura being held by the woman of the team. "Kagome, Who did this to you?" He asked. Kagome said nothing. Sasuke knew who did.. But he wanted to hear it. "Sasuke what's wrong with your chakra.. it's so evil.." He heard her say while looking at him. Sasuke glanced at nothing. "I'm fine, it's just break through. This power, he gave it to me, and he tells me you also have the ability." Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought. "Now tell me who did this to you?" He asked more gruffly.

"That would be me!" Zaku said as he rose to his feet and took out the knife. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to Zaku. Off to the side Douso glanced at Sasuke in fear. _'What is this?'_ Then markings started to spread throughout his body. Zaku scowled.

"Zaku! Get out of the way!" Zaku payed no heed as he launched his attack. Sasuke's quick actions, allowed him to get Kagome out of the way and safely over to the trunk. Douso and The woman leaped into the air, Sakura still in her grasp. They landed behind Zaku.

"Games over.." The heard as they saw the girl being knocked forward, losing her grip on Sakura. Sasuke got her and placed next to Kagome then turned to the others. Douso cursed as the chakra surrounded him increased.

* * *

"Kagome are you sure your alright?" Sakura pressured. Kagome nodded and focused on the battle at hand. She watched Sasuke fire fire balls as Zaku blew them away. Sasuke appeared behind him, smirking... laughing.. he enjoyed it. Kagome's nerves went off edge as she saw Sasuke's expression. She knew, this was the work of Father. Kagome tried to get to her feet. "Kagome! Don't get up! Sasuke can handle it!" Kagome didn't listen as she manged to stand, her stomach boiling. Sakura turned to notice Sasuke pulling Zakus arms. Zaku pleaded but Sasuke pulled them until your heard a piercing scream. Sakura turned away, as Kagome panted.

Sasuke turned his stare toward Dosuo who took a step back. "Your next eh?" Sasuke walked toward him. Sakura let more tears fall as she couldn't look. Kagome panted as she tried to gather chakra but was unable too. Her eyes burned as she opened them. Sakura chose the time to look at her and notice her eyes held unusual 'S'. Kagome's body gained her markings as Sakura's eyes widened. On her neck and hands she saw ancient letters she read in a book on time about legends.

Kagome glanced at Sasuke as he paused. He couldn't move any more. Sasuke turned to Kagome, who he knew was controlling him. He then started to walk toward her slightly angry. When he came toward them, Kagome's markings disappeared and she felt very dizzy, Her knees gave out as she headed for the ground. Sasuke's anger disappeared, and caught her before she hit ground. _'Stop..'_ He heard in his head. It was Kagome's voice. Sasuke felt the marks on his body recede at her voice. He panted and turned toward the remaining Sound nin.

Douso had Zaku and the woman in his arms. "Sasuke, Too powerful for your own good. As a truce i give you this Earth scroll. But we will be back." He left the scroll and leaped off with one last glance. Sakura came to his side immediately, she asked him ton of questions, but his attention layed on the girl in his lap.

* * *

"Did you see that Neji?" TenTen asked him. Neji nodded with his Byakugan._ 'There Chakra's are somehow linked through those markings.. That's unusual, I had no idea how powerful they can be..' _He thought.

"I'm glad Kagome-kun made it out alive." Lee said.

"I suppose so." Neji said as they disappeared out of the trees.

* * *

Next chapter will be here tomorrow! sorry for the lateness ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Review Responses:**

TopazBanana: I don't know how many left. Probably about 4 x)

KakashixAngela: Well in the previous chapter i thought i explained it. I think they are to enhance control over fathers chakra.

_**Attention:**_

Readers of That Girl! I won't be updating after today! I will continue on this Sunday or Monday! I have to go to palmdale and i they have no computers (Losers) x).

* * *

It was peaceful as smoke rose from a fire next to a river.

There Kakashi's team ate, and gathered their strength.

"Well we used up only two days of the time, and we have both scrolls, i think it's time we head back to the tower." Sakura said. Naruto agreed through his chewed food. Kagome sat off away from sleeping.

_'Orochimaru.. What do you know about him?'_ Kagome asked as she sat in front of Father's eyes once again.

_'He is one of my creations, as you. Along with you he is one of the only that survived in the living world.'_

Kagome's eyes furrowed in confusion._ 'What do you mean 'creations'? I was born into the Higurashi clan.'_

Father chuckled. _'Yes, you were, but one serious detail. Your father, was my first successful creation,' Kagome pulled her head back in shock. 'He created the Higurashi clan due to my other creations, his brothers.'_

_'It doesn't make sense!' Kagome rose to her feet. 'I'm third born! How come my brothers didn't inherit you blood as i?' _

_'One explanation Gem, Calm down. When he conceived you, he must have in his demon form..' Kagome blinked._

_'Demon form...'_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

_'Demon...'_

"What's wrong with her?"

_'I'm half demon..'_

"Maybe she needs more rest.."

_'Why me...'_

"No! Look!" Kagome blinked away the brightness of the sun. Making out, her three teammates staring at her. She groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. "Kagome-chan, You okay?" Naruto asked. Kagome nodded and blinked.

"Well come on, were heading toward the tower." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to glare at him. "Have some emotion, she's been sleep ever since yesterday morning! She must be exhausted." Sasuke almost Hned. Almost.

"I'm fine, let's go." Kagome said dazily. They nodded and headed off.

* * *

"Aw! Kill it!" Sakura exclaimed hiding behind Sasuke. A huge bug had landed on Kagome's head. "Come on Sakura, it's just a caterpillar." Naruto said. "I hate bugs!" Kagome sighed and carefully put the caterpillar on the branch above her. She smiled when it tugged it's way up the tree. Sakura sighed and thanked Sasuke for protecting her. Sasuke of course sighed annoyed. Kagome shook her head and pushed off a branch.

Squad seven had traveled for awhile until they came into view of the tower. They stopped and rested for awhile.

"My feet hurt!" Sakura said. Kagome sighed. Sakura needed major help in stood impatiently, then he wiped out a knife and threw it to his right. Kagome looked cautiously at the spot the knife was thrown, then came a fly. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "What! I know someone is watching us! I could feel it!" Naruto said circling them. Sasuke lanced around his surroundings, he did feel watched, but...

"Kagome move!" Naruto tackled Kagome to the ground him landing on her as a kunai fell right in front of Sakura.

Naruto and Kagome laid in the most awkward position. Their legs were intertwined, as Naruto's hands were on both side of her head. Kagome's hands rested on his chest as their bodies were pressed together by weight. Naruto blushed the brightest red. "I'm-m sorry Kagome-chan!" He said. Kagome shook her head as Sasuke pulled Naruto off of her. Naruto still tense moved out of line of more knives. Sasuke quickly pulled Kagome to her feet and they stepped back as ninja came out of nowhere. They held kunais and wore masks.

"Give me your scroll." One uttered. Soon all of them mumbled. Squad seven backed into a circle as they came in toward them.

"These idiots are wasting our time," Sasuke muttered. "I'm with you bastard!" Sasuke twitched, "Let's take care of them! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Soon as many Naruto's appeared. They ran into battle as some came for the others. Kagome stood in front of Sakura who stepped back . Naruto's clone slashed and beat on the other clones, but they kept multiplying each time.

This was bad.

* * *

"What? Kagome and Sasuke!" The Hokage exclaimed. Anko's wound was being treated as she told the information. "I guess we have no choice but to continue the exams.."

"But Lord Hokage! Both of those children have received the same markings as i! Think about it! That girl! She is the one we've feared for so long and now that shes received the mark she won't be able to control the power so easily!"

"Anko! Please!," Anko silenced, "Kagome is nothing to be feared, she's strong and can handle anything. If it is true and she is losing control we will take action, but he has stated that their will be no interruption in the exam and if their is the village is finished! Let's see what plays out then we will act!" The Hokage finished. Anko nodded not wanting to anger him, she knew that this wasn't good.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kagome collapsed from exhaustion. The clones kept coming and wouldn't disappear. Things were getting more complicated. The clones disappeared with a chuckle as three ninja from the rain came out. They laughed at them as they approached, kunai in hand.

"Looks like it's over.." They flinched as kunai came for each of them. Kagome panted and closed her eyes, re-opening them to reveal black eyes. The kunai stopped mid attack, She panted more as her chakra drained to it;s last. Using it, she redirected them toward the ninja, they gasped and were each hit with one.

"What was that!"

Sakura stared at Kagome as she huffed and puffed. Sakura gasped as she saw the markings peaking over her neck. Naruto, who was behind her raised both brows at the markings. Sasuke wasn't using his Sharingan, yet his marking started to burn as it started to spread as well. Sakura glanced at both of them with horror.

Naruto and his team rose out of exhaustion. Naruto charged the ninja, wanting to finish. The ninja smirked at his tired body, one charging him full on. The others ran for them as Naruto punched out the other. They were pretty weak for ninja who gave them so much trouble. Sasuke couldn't move his body as the mark burned. So, as more knives headed for them Kagome was forced to use her eyes once again. Soon they started to leak blood.

_'If i keep this up, i'll lose control of this and **it'll **happen again..' _A flash back of her brother's killing came to mind. The markings spread more until it stopped below her chin.

"Alright, time to end it!" The ninja came together and created clones. Real clones. Naruto groaned as he ran for them again. "Naruto! No!" Sakura said. Sasuke whimpered as he tried to use his Sharingan. Kagome jumped in to help Naruto. Kagome punch one only to go through it. She threw a knife at one only for it to go through three more.

"Ah! This ones a clone to!" Naruto attacked more. Sasuke panted with Sakura on his shoulder. Activating his eyes once more he spotted them! Coming form the ground!

"Naruto! Listen! Below you!" Sasuke then broke down from the burn. Kagome looked at him slightly worried. _'Is his mark.. responding to mine?'_ Kagome felt a chakra somewhere, but was to late as she was slashed on the cheek. Blood flowed from her cheek, as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Sakura exclaimed. The three ninja surrounded her. Kagome felt the cut on her cheek sting, by contact she panted as her anger rose. The ninja approached her, she looked at them.

Everything went in slow motion.

First Kagome glanced at the ninja.

Then they backed away from her.

Her eyes showed the unusual 'S' once again. Naruto took the opportunity to knock them out as Kagome's eyes leaked more blood. She rose to her feet _'It, burns..'_ She thought._ 'I have to stop it..'_ She clenched her eyes, as she prevented the mark from coming up to her face. Sasuke felt his mark start to recede as did Kagome's. Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and the walked up to their teammates.

"Good job!" Sakura said. Naruto laughed and Kagome nodded.

* * *

"Open it.." Sakura said as they stood in front of the tower door. Naruto broke the paper from the door and walked in with his team. They walked in to find no one there.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Naruto said looking around. Sasuke then got Sakura to let him go as he too searched around. Sakura walked up to the front and read the passage.

"That doesn't make sense," Naruto said rubbing his head. "The scrolls.. I think we're suppose to open them now." Kagome said. Sakura then looked at the heaven scroll she had. Kagome then took out her Earth scroll and they both opened them, only to come to strange writing. The scrolls started to blow smoke as Sasuke knocked them both from the girls hands.

"It's a summoning jutsu!"

Then smoke fanned out through the room as a person stood in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed as their Jounin instructor stood before them, smiling under his mask.

"Hello guys, glad you made it. And only in three days." He said waving. "What are you doing here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well i was asked to welcome you all and to tell you congrats, you passed the second exam."

Squad seven breathed a sigh in relief. Kagome sat down, as Sasuke and Sakura followed suit. Naruto, although beat up, jumped and laughed with joy.

"Yeah! Woo Ho!"

"Naruto shutup!" Sakura said. Kagome shook his head and smiled. Sasuke looked at her. Her face was covered in blood. From her eyes to the cut on her cheek, plus the amount of dirt. Kakashi had his hands in front of him trying to calm Naruto down as he jumped up and down. Sakura stood and tried to help Kakashi. Sasuke took the small chance, he took a cloth from his pouch and wet it with some water he had. Kagome stared at nothing.

_'Should i tell Sasuke... What would he think.. He probably would hate me..'_

She was pulled from her thoughts, when Sasuke came over and sat in front of her. She smiled t him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He said nothing but rose the wet cloth to her face. "Clean your face. Your covered in blood in dirt, it doesn't look well on your face." She didn't know if that was a compliment or let down. She did wipe her cheek with her finger, only to have blood on it.

"Thanks.." She said as she cleaned her face. Sasuke watched the dirt and blood disappear from her. He almost smiled at her. He watched as she rose her hand to her face and healed her she did something unexpected. She folded the cloth to the clean side and wiped some dirt off of his face. He blushed from the act.

Kakashi although still holding off Naruto watched the exchange and smirked. _'So, he's not so 'cold' after all..' _He also noticed how Kagome healed the cut on her cheek. _'Medical Ninjutsu!'_

"Alright team. Now for the next two days, you should rest and recover." Kakashi said as they nodded. He then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

**_Two days, When the exam is over_**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kagome stood in a square form inside the crowd of remaining Genin who passed the exam. All the Rookie's survived, So did the Sand team they tangled with. Sound nin also survived. Zaku's arm wrapped inside bandages.

_'Wow.. All these left, and most of them are Rookies..' _The third Hokage thought as he stared at the remaining candidates. "Alright, first Congratulations, you actually passed the second exam!" Anko said. "Now Lord Hokage, please explain what will happen next!" Hokage-san stepped up and started to explain some Chunin qualities needed. Kagome looked around and noticed the Chunin and Jounin, besides Kakashi, eyeing her closely. She chose to ignore them and looked around and noticed Sesshomaru and his team had passed. She growled in her head at them.

"-Cough- Okay listen up -Cough-," A man appeared. He asked if he could take things over here. As he was granted permission, He turned to them. "-Cough- Before we go on to the third exam, we are going to have to hold a preliminary round."

"What?"

"Well -Cough- There are to many candidates -Cough- who passed, and the third exam -Cough- only counts for a minimum amount of candidates." The Genin yelped in frustration. They've been out for five days, and then they come right back and have to fight without rest. "For those of you -Cough- who would like to quit, -Cough- please raise your hand and you will be crossed off the list." He held a clip board in his hand. He looked around for quitters, but none came.

"I quit."

They all turned to a boy, who Kagome recognized as Miroku. "Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered. "Well, if i fight, using my wind tunnel, I'm not low enough to suck a human into it to win."

"Alright. Name?"

"Miroku Houshi." [LOLx)]. The proctor, Hiate crossed his name off the list. Miroku walked out followed by, Kabuto Yakushi.

A Sound chunin watched Kabuto leave as he licked his lips. _'It's almost time.'_ He thought looking at Kagome.

Kagome glanced at Hiate who looked around for more quitters. _'Does he really think anyone would quit after this far?'_ Just then her stomach started to burn. She placed her hand on her stomach, where Orochimaru pierced her. Sasuke clutched his neck as well, Kagome noticed. _'So, it does respond to mine, but why? Is Father after Sasuke as well?' _Her stomach made her eyes burn. She breathed out a shaky breath. Sakura who was behind her, looked at her and Sasuke. Both clutching their marks.

* * *

"As I feared, Both of them, especially the girl are losing control of the marks." Anko said as she touched hers. "Lord Hokage.."

"Yes, i see.. We still will continue the exams.." "But Lord Hokage!-" "Anko. If things get rough we will stop."

Anko growled in frustration.

* * *

"Alright im going to pull names, and then they will show on the screen above you." Anko nodded at his signal and gave them the command. The side board opened and revealed a black screen. "Alright -Cough- now we will pull the names."

They waited anxiously as names shuffled.

Kagome smirked.

The board read clearly.

**Kagome Higurashi vs. Sesshomaru Tashio.**

* * *

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The long awaited fight has come :0

_**

* * *

**_

Genin from different villages glanced at the people who names were called. To say the atmosphere was tense as the two stepped up in front of everyone. If you looked hard enough you could see their chakra spinning wildly around them.

Kagome narrowed her eyes softly at Sesshomaru who showed no emotion.

"Alright, -Cough- The rest of you please exit to the top level." Hayate **(AN: Thanks kakashixangela ^^)** said. Inuyasha huffed as he walked up the stairs. '_That girl, doesn't have a chance at all.. no one can beat Sesshomaru, not even with her demon blood...'_

Sasuke leaned on the railing watching closely. From his memories, he recalled her glaring at him once before. Sakura watched as Kagome's ye twitched. She clenched her fists in fear.

_Sakura chose the time to look at her and notice her eyes held unusual 'S'. Kagome's body gained her markings as Sakura's eyes widened. On her neck and hands she saw ancient letters she read in a book on time about legends._

_'If that happens again.. Who will stop it! Kagome is dangerous.' _Sakura thought. She was startled as she felt Kakashi poof next to her.

"Don't worry Sakura," He said so only she can hear it. "If things get bad, we will stop it." Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she relaxed a little.

"Go Kagome-chan! You can do it! Believe it!" Naruto shouted with a fist.

* * *

"-Cough- Kagome versus Sesshomaru, any objections?" Kagome said nothing as Sesshomaru. "Alright, let the battle begin." He then stepped back as the candidates in the middle stood still. Only their looks said anything. Kagome glanced at his odd attire. His White pants and shirt. The gray armor and two swords. And a unusual fur o his shoulder. This guy was weird.

"Well," Seshomaru started. "Shall we begin?" He didn't wait for an answer as he disappeared before her yes. She didn't panic as she searched for his signal. Strange enough she felt his hand reach for her neck, she spun around, his claws ripping some of her skin. She grabbed his wrist, attempting to overpower him but he grabbed her hand as hers tightened, he dug his claws into her skin causing her to flinch back. When she stepped back, he aimed a low kick that she easily dodged. She charged him head on tired of his games. Her punches and kicks had no affect on him.

Sesshomaru then pulled his sword out and slashed it at her shoulder. When she slid to the right, she felt an anonymous aura coming from the sword. Kagome stood still as he pointed the sword at her. She didn't know what happened as wind blew her back. Sesshomaru disappeared again and reappeared behind her holding the sword to her neck.

"Weak."

She shook her head out of frustration and grabbed the sword. Sesshomaru, who knew his sword would repel her, was surprised that the Tokijin calmed when she touched it. She twisted his sword roughly causing his wrists to turn with it. Turning her body she she used her free hand and punched him square in the face out of anger. The force was quit great as he caught himself. He slid in a crouching position wiping his cheek.

_'Enough.. No more games..'_ Kagome blinked as she felt him get more serious. His eyes held a killer intent as he once again disappeared. _'Where is he?'_ She couldn't sense him anywhere, until she felt herself being flung to the ground. She didn't even rise before she was knocked back to the ground with a force to he back.

The ninja in the stands watched amazed. He wasn't visible to the naked eye. He was so fast. Inuyasha huffed in some what jealousy. _'It's obvious he's toying with her.'_

Kagome panted as she stood. Her back ached. 'Alright..' She thought as she bit her lip. She concentrated her chakra to her eyes. Revealing the black once again she was somehow able to see him traveling through the room. Before he could push her down she had a punch to his face. He was slightly surprised she caught up with I'm. He vanished again as did Kagome.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the battle. This was no battle.

At least not a battle of humans.

Sasuke watched confused, as he couldn't see what was going on. All he saw was Blurs making contact wit one another.

The Sound Jounin stood off to the side. He licked his lips in anticipation and impatience.

Kagome grew tired as her chakra started to drain. One last contact caused them both to skid back. Sessomaru practically unscratched, Kagome damaged. Her eyes faded back to blue as she panted quietly.

They watched as Sesshomaru raised his right hand. He gathered energy into his claws, and before they knew it his finger glowed green. A bright green.

Kagome prepared for the worse. "Inu Strike: Poison Claw." Was echoed. As he fling his right hand. The energy whipped out and smacked the ground like a whip. He aimed it for Kagome who attempted to move but was hit on the leg. What she didn't expect was the burning sensation. She yelped as she kept her balance. Sesshomaru flicked his wrists again as the whip wrapped around her body burning her skin. She flinched as the whip tightened but disappeared. The whipped left a mark of blood across her body.

She still attempted to move but her body was paralyzed. Sesshomaru flicked he whip again and again.

Naruto clenched his fists as he saw Kagome being whipped by green strings. To him it seemed to be painful, since the contact with her skin caused white smoke. But she stood tall, not giving up.

Sasuke grabbed the mark on his neck as he watched. _'Kagome...'_ He rubbed the mark.

Kagome felt her stomach burn. Not from her whip wound. But from her markings. She ignored the burning in her stomach, just as she felt her chakra dropped to zero. The poison whip hit her other leg and she fell to her knees.

"You can't defeat me,"

Kagome tried hard to stand on her damaged ankles.

_'Shut up...' _She wanted to say.

"You have the power,"

_'I do?'_

"But your to weak to control it,"

_'No.. He doesn't know me..'_

Everything went in slow motion. Sesshomaru raised his arm once again. Kagome glanced at him.

Her eyes sparkled pure white as the whip hit her for the last time. Leaving a deep cut on her cheek she fell back.

Naruto breathed in a shocked breath. Kakashi frowned.

Kagome lay on the ground curled up. Her eyes stayed their white color as Hayate declared the winner.

"Kagome!" Everything went back to normal as he jumped from his post. Actually he, Sasuke and Kakashi jumped as well. A medical team walked to take her away but was rejected by Kakashi. "I'll take this one. You can't handle it."

Sasuke watched Kagome slowly blink at him. Her wounds were great, and her eyes. He once again noticed the specific change. He hesitantly brushed some of her newly cut hair fro her face. Her eyes showing pure white. Surprising enough she smiled at him before she closed her eyes. The medics walked away as Kakashi picked her up bridal style.

"Come on you two. Their pulling the next names," He then jumped back to his posts with Kagome and his two members of his team. Sakura watch them appear next to her again. She saw Kagomes body, relived there were no markings. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kagome's opponent stand next to the other man with white hair.

"You went to easy on her." She ease dropped.

"Silence Inuyasha. I've completed my mission that's all that needed to be done."

"Feh."

_'Mission?'_ Sakura had work to do.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.**

Sasuke smirked. Finally. Sakura could have died right there. Sasukes mark was no better than Kagome's.

Sasuke took a small glance at Kagome before jumping down from his post to the middle of the floor. There also stood a man with Lea gear on. Purple mask covering his face.

"Sasuke -Cough- Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado -Cough, any objections."

"None here." Sasuke smirked as Yoroi chuckled.

"Alright. Begin!" He stepped back as Sasuke went first. Yoroi was quick enough to move out of line of his attacks. Sasuke found his opening and pinned Yoroi to the ground.

"You got him!" Sakura accidentally blurted out. Yoroi chuckled as he placed a chakra pumped hand to his chest. Sasuke was caught in a grip when he backed away. Yoroi turned the tables and had Sasuke pinned, with the blue chakra hand to his hair. Sasuke tried to get up but in vail as he felt his strength leave him.

The Sound ninja chuckled to the side. _'You have no choice Sasuke, Use the mark and release his power!'_

Sasuke felt his chakra drain more.

"Get off of me!"

Sasuke pushed Yoroi off of him. He stood shakily, an dodged a punch aimed for him. Yoroi kept coming with his hand but Sasuke barely moved.

"Come on Sasuke! What the hell are you doing! You call yourself Uchiha!" Naruto huffed/said/yelled. Sasuke growled at him. 'Loser..' Rock Lee watched with less interest as he expect. Wait Rock Lee! Sasukes opponent aimed a swig. Another one and another. Sasuke ducked and..

_'Dancing Leaf Shadow..' _

Kakashi watched with interest as Sasuke copied Lee's justu. And such a young age. Yoroi was smashed to the ground by a devastating kick. Blood spurted that made Gaara twitch with anxiousness.

Hayate declared the winner, as Kakashi too took Sasuke with him, who protested. Kakashi ended the argument and exited the room with Kagome and Sasuke.

"Alright, Next fight."

* * *

"Alright, here we go." Kakashi muttered as he placed a violet hand over Kagome's eyes. Sasuke lay to the side unconscious, his mark sealed. Kakashi searched her mind until he cam up to the two doors Kurenai had told him about. He turned to the armor ancient one, he placed both hands to the handle as they glowed violet black. He could feel the force behind that door growling with anger as he binded the handle with chakra chains. It was a lot of work but the door was completely sealed.

Kakashi on the outside breathed a sigh as he removed his hand from her head. The only alteration was she gained black color to her eyes lids. Like eye shadow.

"Hm.. To think you are strong enough to preform this justsu.." Kakashi turned and saw him.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled behind his Sound wear. He stepped from the shadows with a menacing grin. "It won't work you know," He motioned to Kagome. "He will escape, didn't you see her final look. The time has come." Kakashi glowered. "It will be stopped, and you can't make that day come sooner."

He chuckled. "Oh yes i can, and with Sasukes help it will happen.." He disappeared, leaving a worried Kakashi behind. _'Kagome, what exactly are you?'

* * *

(AN: This chapter was intended to end here but, I'm trying to end this story before 25 chapters. So on with it! :D)

* * *

__**A Few Days Later**_

_"Itachi? What are you doing here?," A Angry Sasuke asked as he took a kunai from his pouch. Itachi stood before him, eyes blazing red. "Foolish little brother, your slipping." _

_"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he came beside him._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura said on the other side of him._

_Itachi glared at his two friends. "Sakura, Naruto get out of here! This is my fight!" They didn't move a budge, before his eyes they both collapsed in their own blood. Sasuke choked a breath as Itachi materialized behind him. "Weak." Sasuke felt a pain in his side as he too collapsed._

_"Sasuke..." The scene changed. He still lay in his blood next to Naruto and Sakura, but Kagome stood in front of them. Her skin pale white, her hair damp and her white dress spotted with blood. "You couldn't save me.." Sasuke was confused. "He took me away, he killed me." Kagome looked up and her eyes were normally blue. "He was ripped from me, taking my chakra. You couldn't save me." She clenched her white hands. "Is revenge that important to you! You forgot all about me! Sakura! Naruto! And even your own sensei! I Told you revenge isn't worth it! Now it will all end! Because of you!" She shouted as the scene was sucked into a void. There lay four red eyes. It chuckled as Sasuke clutched his side in fear._

_"Human..." He felt himself crushed under the stare. "Revenge is worth it. Power is what you want. Get it.. Achieve it.."_

Sasuke bolted awake from his slumber. He stared blankly at the white walls of the hospital, wiping the sweat from his brow_. _He glanced around noticing it was still dark out. Pulling back the white sheets he went to the side of his bed and found his clothes. Bandages wrapped around him, so he wasn't exposed. He placed his shirt on and grabbed his shoes and head band. Without another glance he leaped out his window and made it to the roof.

"You ditched too huh?"

He almost dropped from the voice. He turned right to notice Kagome sitting on the edge of roof. He walked over to her, "What do you mean ditched?"

"Ditched as in, Fuck hospitals..." She said smirking at him. He shook his head and chuckled. "Now your speaking my language..." He started. "Why aren't you at home?"

She looked down. _'I can feel it, I've lost control, i have to get this over with.. before...'_ "Well, i wanted to talk to you about something," She sounded serious. Sasuke put a hand in his pocket as he stood curious. "Sasuke, You seek revenge am i right?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate his nod. "I should have known," She shadowed her eyes, remembering that night, her feelings, her guilt. "Sasuke, It's not worth it.."

_"Is revenge that important to you!"_

_"_I'm warning you.. don't mess with the feeling of revenge.. it will leave you with nothing in the end.."

_"You forgot all about me! Sakura! Naruto! And even your own sensei!"_

"..the feeling that's left behind.. is excruciating... you won't be able to bear it... It will drive you to insanity, and soon you want it all to end.."

_"I told you revenge isn't worth it! Now it will all end! Because of you!"_

Sasuke showed no emotion, as he remembered the words from his dream sound to his ears. But this time he was awake, it was real. It didn't make sense to him.

"You don't have to tell me that_.._" He clenched his hidden fists. Kagome faced him, "It's.. none of your concern."

"Sasuke-"

"No! Who are you to tell me this! What would you know?" He stated harshly. Kagome wasn't effected by his voice, but his words.

"Because.."

He looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for the late update i had to stay in palm dale over time.. -.-**

**Next chapter will be here...**

**It depends on you when it'll be here. Review when u have a chance! :D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Aw! Next chapter :0

One more chapter left :0

* * *

"One more time Sasuke! Focus!" Sasuke crouched as he charged up his hand once again.

_'Teaching him this technique was already going to be complicated, but now he's not even focusing..'_ Kakashi thought frustrated. The final exam was tomorrow.

Sasuke ran toward the huge rock lost in thought.

_Flashback_

_"Because.." She didn't even get to finish, before two men dressed in Anbu uniform. One turned to him and stood his ground, while the other grabbed Kagome by her forearm._

_"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome said. The Anbu grabbed both of her arms ad pinned her to him. "Sasuke Uchiha.. You are in Anbu's way." He held Sasuke from going anywhere near Kagome. "You are to not speak of what happened here. You were never here." He then vanished. The one who held Kagome vanished as well, along with her._

_'Don't forget what i said Sasuke...' Those words lingered in his head before he noticed he was alone._

_End of Flashback_

Rock pebbles scattered as a huge hole punctured the huge rock. Sasuke's had let out smoke as he panted from chakra depletion.

"Good," Kakashi said in thought. "That's enough for now." Sasuke said nothing but collapsed in a sitting position, panting. Kakashi sighed, gaining Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke what's going on with you? You are never this.. distracted."

"Nothing.." Kakashi didn't by it. "Where's Kagome? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"I don't.. know." Bingo. So somethings happen to Kagome that he doesn't or can't tell about. "Sasuke, tell me what's going on."

* * *

"What do you want?" Kagome asked surrounded by Anbu, Jounin and the Hokage.

"Kagome, you must understand. Your very dangerous. We saw what happen in your fight with Sesshomaru, and we know what you are." Anko said. "We have to keep you locked up."

Kagome clenched her jaw. "No! Let me go!" Anbu held both her arms, as she struggled. The Third Hokage sighed. "Kagome," Her attention went to him and she calmed out of respect. "I hate to do this to you, but we know that you have lost all control of this power, plus Orochimaru," She shivered at the name. "Has placed a seal on your abilities that allows your chakra to to break the seal of this evil." Anko went to her and much to Kagome's liking she lifted her shirt only to see the wound that Orochimaru inflicted.

She rubbed her hands on her stomach. "It's been sealed. The mark has been sealed..." She said. Glancing at her face again, Kagome was still not aware of the eyes shadow markings. "Kakashi..."

"Interesting.." The Hokage started, "Kagome, under our deepest care we are going to have to put you under Anbu observation at all times, until the exams are over." Kagome breathed an angry breath..

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi wouldn't give up. ""You know something.."

"Alright!," Sasuke couldn't hold any more. "We were on the hospital roof last night.. She was talking to me about.. feelings of revenge.. She was going to tell me something about her past, but then Anbu Black Ops appeared. They took her away and told me not to pass a word of what i saw.." Kakashi took in the info in shock. What do they want with Kagome? _'Could it be about.. that power?'_

* * *

"We are very sorry.." Kagome huffed in annoyance.

_'Grrr.. they all want you held back for your full potential...'_

_'Shut up! This is all your fault! If you weren't here i wouldn't be in these situations!'_

_'Then release me.. and all your troubles will go away..'_

Kagome's eyes widened unconsciously. _'Never!'_ Though she was tempted.

The Hokage, and Jounin left as two the two Anbu stood in front of her apartment door. She was being guarded. Sighing again, she closed her eyes, and entered Father's door. Walking toward the platform again, she was met by four red eyes.

_'Here to yell at me some more?'_

Kagome wish she was here to yell more, but _'No. i need more answers..'_

_'Then ask away..' _The more information she had, the more chance he had to get out.

_'What are demons exactly? Why were we created? Did you create us?'_

A lot of questions. '_Demons are the opposite of angels we are the underworld Gods who rule by fear. Demons were created by my incarnation Naraku, who was born out of hatred and wickedness of a human bandit, so you see i wasn't the one who created demons.'_

_'But you said that my family was created by you!'_

_'True i created my fair share.'_

Kagome thought for a moment. _'Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha.. Where did they come from?'_

Father chuckled. _'Interesting.. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were made by Inutashio, another one of my creations, actually, Inutashio is your father's older brother. They separated at age 15, Inutashio creating his own clan of demons. They are bordered outside of Cloud-'_

_'Tsuki..'_

_'Tsuki is right. The village Tsuki had ties with every village due to their superiority. But soon, humans feared demons in the great ninja war one. Inutashio and his clan had strong ties with Uchiha, another clan created by half demons...'_

_'Wait! Uchiha was created by half demons! That's impossible! Nothing is making sense!'_

_'Gem calm... Uchiha was derived from demon birds that evolved into human beings. These birds were gifted in mind control, known as Genjutsu. Higurashi was created by me. I made your Father, Inutashio, and Tomo. Higurashi was also gifted in mind powers, but much more powerful than Uchiha due to their direct ties to hell. Higurashi was based on Kitstune, or fox demon. Your father settled in the Leaf while Inutashio settled by Cloud. Tomo, your uncle, helped make the Higurashi clan whole. Inutashio made the Tashio clan, but he his originally Higurashi.'_

_'So Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my cousins? And what is the story of this Naraku?'_

_'Naraku as i said was created through a human who was harbored by the six tailed jinchuriki, A priestess named Kikyo. The human Onigumo loved Kikyo and he made a pack with a spider demon and many others. He was badly injured you see and needed a new body. So in exchange for the demons strength he sold his soul to the demons. That created Naraku.'_

Kagome could only help but blink at this information. _'During the Great ninja war, Humans wanted the demons alliance so badly, that when they got it they feared it. They were so strong in human eyes, they started to fear them. Soon humans teamed up and attacked demons instead.'_

_'Naraku.. When was he created?'_

_'100 years ago.'_

_That long. 'So what's your story?'_

Another chuckle. _'I am a demon. Reincarnation of Naraku. I lived as a human in the leaf village, before they found out what i was...' Kagome got interested. 'They knew i held the great powers of Naraku after he died 100 years ago... They locked me up.. Apologizing saying that they only cared for my safety. Until i unleashed the power. When i was in full form i was deadly, i nearly killed and destroyed the world. Hard to believe in such small words, but i was sealed inside a young girl by the Uzumaki clan. The young girl was you..' Kagome gasped. 'Your father didn't reject the decision, knowing that i was his father. Yet, he hated you so, because you were the one holding me in contempt and he hated you because you brought 'disgrace' to the clan, by the rumors..'_ Her fist clenched._ 'But, in demon eyes you are the savior of the world.'_

_'Savior?'_

_'Soon you will find out on your own...' _Kagome got lost in thought and before she knew it she awoke on her bed. She was satisfied with the information she has gathered. Noticing the clock, she scampered to the bathroom. Today was the day of the final exams. She brushed her short hair and got dressed in black jeans and a regular brown shirt.

She attempted to walk out of her house but Anbu stopped her. "I'm sorry miss, but you are forbidden to go anywhere until further orders from Hokage-sama." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She angrily walked back to he room and collapsed on the bed.

_'They can't do this to me.'_ She glanced out the window toward the arena. Wait.

Window.

She went to the window and opened it. Careful not to make a sound she quickly exited it onto the apartment building roof. She ran as fast as she could of the roof and to the arena. She wondered what match was going on.

* * *

"Uchiha!"

"Uchiha!"

Echoes of impatience is what she heard as she arrived at the scene. She walked to the area where the stands were and noticed Sakura and Ino sitting with Choji. Sakura turned to her and waved. Kagome spotted Gai and Lee as well.

"Kagome, where's Sasuke?" Kagome blinked at Sakura he wasn't here yet and it was his turn to fight. "I.. don't know."

"Forehead how would she know?" Sakura shrugged, thinking about Kagome and Sasuke's secret relationship. Kagome glanced at the arena to find it messy, she saw Naruto and Shikamaru standing with a Jounin. She wondered what was going on. Nobles sat across from this stand, and the Hokage sat with another Kage. Spotting Naruto again she decided to go see what's up.

* * *

"Kakashi we are going to be late!" Sasuke exclaimed. He and Kakashi stood at the door of Kagome's apartment.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, but we are under strict orders not to let anyone through." Anbu said oblivious. Kakashi narrowed his eyes but complied.

"Come Sasuke." He and Sasuke then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kagome said running to him. "Kagome! Where is that bastard, he's going to be disqualified!" Kagome walked up to the Jounin. Who also looked at her to see if she knew. "Why does everyone think that i know where he is?"

"Well Kagome, you and the teme are-" Kagome turned he stare to Naruto who shrunk back. "I think he'll be here soon." She said to the Jounin who chewed on a senbon.

They waited a few more seconds. "Well his time is up." Kagome was thoroughly disappointed. She knew Kakashi had something to do with this. _'What's that?'_ She felt two anonymous chakra coming. Just then swirls of leaves appeared. Sasuke and Kakashi stood proud right there in the middle of the stadium.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked to him then to Kagome, when his eyes looked surprised, she got confused. "Kagome! How did you get out?" Kakashi said. "Window." Kagome responded calmly. Sasuke smirked at her and she back. "Wow just in time, teaching your students to be late eh? Kakashi?" The Jounin said as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Sasuke!" The crowd cheered.

Outside the arena, sound nin watched and waited for the signal as they hid from Anbu.

The Third Hokage sat with the Kazekage. Who licked his lips anxious to watch Sasuke's fight.

Kagome turned back as she felt Gaara appear in the arena. She had a bad feeling about this guy, and about this fight. The Jounin dismissed them, saying the match will go on. Kagome gave Sasuke one last smile, which he returned, as she and Naruto walked back.

"Stay away from me Naruto." Shikamaru said as Naruto walked next to him. "I don't need you pushing me off of railings anymore." Kagome could only imagine what happened. "Hey Kagome! Guess what! You missed me beating the crap out of Neji!"

Kagome blinked at him. "You beat Neji Hyuga?"

Naruto nodded and babbled on proudly. Kagome could only stare at him in amazement. Naruto has indeed gotten stronger.

"Kagome.." Kakashi smiled as they found there way to the stands. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Anbu at your house.. Let's start there." Kagome shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it Sensei."

"Aw wh-"

"No way.." Gai interupted as he watched Sasuke's chakra flare to life into his hand. "Chidori? How did you teach him that?"

'_Chidori?'_ "What's Chidori?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's like a jab. The only technique in Kakashi's aisle that he didn't copy from someone else. The secret is the speed and focus on chakra. When these to are combined at a high level it makes the sound that you hear. Like birds chirping. That's were it gets its name from. Chidori: One thousand birds." Gai finished.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Ino exclaimed as Sasuke pierced Gaaras sand coffin. Sasuke though was doing great with his fight, felt a tingle of something. Something was off about this whole match. As Gaara yelled out of pain, Sauske pulled back, noticing a monstrous eyes glancing back at him. He gasped as he charged his hand again causing Gaara to yell in more pain. As he pulled his hand free, Gaara's shell fell apart as he appeared bleeding on the arm.

"I'll kill you Uchiha!"

Kagome's mark started to bur as she collapsed fom the pain. 'What was that?' "Kagome are you alright?" Kakashi exclaimed. Kagome bit her lip from crying out.

There was an explosion.

* * *

One more chapter guys, i know im ending it early, but i promise a huge suirprise in the next chapter. Stay toned in for the next chapter, oh and

P.S: Review x)

P.S.S: I hope this chapter gave, all you people who are curious about father, enough info. See you for the last chapter ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the last chapter it will be long so prepare yourselves! Grab a snack and drink and tissue x)

Last chapter -cries X]-

* * *

There was a huge explosion.

Everyone in the stands turned toward where the Hokage sat, as smoke filtered the arena. Kagome, still bent on the ground clutching her stomach, looked up and saw a feather floating in her face. Confused she reached for it but it fuzzed away. _'Genjutsu..'_. She heard Gai and Kakashi release the jutsu and she managed to release it on her own. Kakashi picked her to her feet.

"You alright?" Kagome did nothing but nod as the pain subsided.

Sasuke backed away from Gaara as sand started to form into a shape. Ninja started to infiltrate the arena as the audience fell asleep by feathers. Anbu members chased to help their Hokage. Kakashi and Gai started to fight of Sand and Sound ninja as they all surrounded the place.

Outside the arena Snakes attacked as ninja squads prepared to fight them all off.

"Captain look at that!" A leaf shinobi pointed toward the snake.

"Orochimaru." Kagome snapped out of her trance at the name. He was back, and he was holding the Hokage hostage.

The ground started to shake.

_ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!_

Kagome slowly turned to the middle of the arena to notice a huge Sand monster. Sasuke sat helplessly shocked in it's path.

_'Sasuke!' _Kagome then ran out to him.

"Now that I'm out i can have loads of fun!" The monster exclaimed as it tore apart the arena.

"Sasuke!" He turned to the side to see Kagome coming to his side. She helped him stand and clung to him, so unlike her. She seemed frightened.. "Orochimaru is back.." She whispered. "Uchiha!" Anbu suddenly appeared, as they looked angrily at her. "No! Leave me alone!" They tried to take Kagome away from him. He hugged her close. "Release her. This is serious business!" To bad they were strong enough to pry her off of him.

"Ah!" One of the Anbu fell to the ground a kunai in his back. The Gaara monster exited the arena, as two Sound nin came to them. The one anbu left pushed Kagome behind him. "Give us the girl!" They exclaimed. Kagome backed away back to Sasuke's side. "Uchiha take Higurashi away! Keep her safe no matter what!" The Anbu member than attacked the Sound nin. Only kunai clashes were heard. Sasuke shook his head form shock and pulled Kagome away from the arena.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here!" He took her through the leaf villages forest outside the arena.

* * *

_'Where are those two going!' _Kakashi thought killing a Sound ninja. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Sesshomaru and another white hair boy.

"Hold it!" Kakashi turned to them as they slowly turned to him. "What old man?" Inuyasha asked. Surprisingly Kakashi twitched. "Where are you going, you shou-"

"That's none of your concern, but just so we are clear, keeping Kagome safe is our main priority." Sesshomaru stated.

"Who are you guys?" Kakashi said as a tense atmosphere erupted. Inuyasha looked away from him. Sesshomaru looked toward where Sasuke, had taken Kagome. "You will know when the time comes." Then just like they appeared.

They vanished.

Kakashi was beyond confused.

_'Kagome, Sasuke?'_ Sakura thought as she watched them leave.

"Sakura get down!" A Sound nin fell dead right in front of her as Kakashi came in front of her. "Sakura listen up, wake Naruto and Shikamaru, we have another mission. Find Sasuke and Kagome, then i want you to find out as much information about those two white haired men as you can.." Sakura nodded. "One more thing," He turned to her with a serious expression. "Keep Kagome away from the enemy at all costs." Sakura nodded determined._

* * *

_"Shh.." Sasuke said to her. They were in the middle of the forest where the ninja were not seen.

"How can i be quiet. The village is under attack and we don't know what they are after." Sasuke said nothing, but kept his senses alert. It went silent for awhile. Kagome glanced around looking for anything that could be a casualty.

"What were you going to say.." Kagome looked at him. "Before they took you away.. what were you going to say?"

She breathed in, then out. Almost hesitant to say it. "When i was seven years old.. i killed my brother.." Sasuke turned to her eyes wide.

"The same night my family was killed, i killed him with my own hidden Genjutsu.."

Her voice was ice cold. "Till this day, i regret what i did. I miss my brother, it was a mistake i couldn't control and it drove me crazy everyday thinking about it. The feeling.. it leaves a big hole in your heart."

Sasuke.. had no idea.

She had her revenge already. She knows what its like and shes telling him.. not to go through with it.

He believed her.

"Kagome I-"

"Watch out!" She pushed him to the ground avoiding a shuriken. They turned to their left and noticed a Sound ninja. He must have defeated the Anbu, but lost his partner, and he was badly wounded. "Give me the girl, or pay the price." Sasuke stood protectively in front of her. Kagome bit her lip in hidden fear. "Alright then die!" The sound nin came to Sasuke as Sasuke went to him. They blocked each others blows. The sound ninja embedded multiple kunai in Sasuks person. He charged up his attack and activated his Sharingan. The chidori jab, pierced the ninja arm as he fell back in the burning pain. Sasuke's chakra died down.

Kagome almost sighed in relief but out the corner of her eye, it made her want to shout. Acting quickly she thrust a kunai straight for Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned at her shout and saw a kunai heading straight for him. To late to move he wondered why she threw it at him.

But suddenly it stuck in the air. He blinked as a Sand ninja fell unconscious. Sasuke panted but ran to her and they ran father away from the arena.

"Where are we going now!"

"All the dead bodies they will find our trail. We have to keep moving."

* * *

At least 10 Sound ninja appeared before the dead bodies.

"Judging by how there laying they were facing toward the arena.. Meaning they went that way." The Sound nin pointed to wear Sasuke and Kagome had just left. Sound on their side, they quietly ran through the trees.

"Damn! They got away!" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru watched the ninja run toward Kagome and Sasuke.

"No time for complaining let's go!" They then went after them.

* * *

"Hey! You alright?" Sasuke exclaimed as Kagome all of a sudden collapsed clutching her stomach. "Yeah, just some pains." Sasuke was tempted to lift her, but was stopped.

He looked up and noticed about ten Sound ninja surrounding them. "You know the drill," One smirked. "Hand us the girl and you won't die."

Sasuke returned the smirk. "Not a chance." The Sound ninja jumped from his perch and chuckled. "Very well then." Another round of fighting and blood started. These sound ninja were quick. Kagome tried to rise to her feet as the other Sound ninja jumped down surrounding her.

"Shes already getting pains."

"Less work for us.."

"Sasuke..." Kagome whispered, The ninja reached for her.

"Bastards!" They heard a yell. Kagome looked up to see, Inuyasha with his huge sword. He had taken down all the Sound ninja that surrounded her, so quickly. "Don't worry kid, we got you." She panted and looked up to see Sesshomaru, over a dead ninja and a tired Sasuke, his mark was spreading slowly around his body.

Sesshomaru stared at the boy. _'So his.. reacts to hers..'_

_Roooooooaaaarrrrrr!_

Gaara could be heard throughout the village. Kagome flinched with more pain. Sesshomaru walked toward her. One again he placed his hand on her head letting purple aura into her. She felt her mark calm at the touch, as it calmed down. Looking to Sasuke. She saw his too, stop spreading and retreated. A question itched her though, "I know what and who you are," This caught him off guard. "But why are you here?"

* * *

"Naruto shh!" Sakura whispered. They perched in trees where Kagome and Sasuke were.

_'Find out all you can about those two white haired men..'

* * *

_Sesshomaru blinked with a hint of emotion. "Now that you know, Itoko," Sasuke looked over there surprised. "You must trust us.."

Sakura and Naruto jumped from their stations in the tree. Kagome still stared at the two, she was to call her cousins. They both turned toward the creature known as Gaara."Like he said before kid," Inuyasha started. "Coming with us is the only way you can gain control over his power. We are just here to seal the deal." He sheathed his sword.

"So that's why you're here.." Sakura said. "To convince Kagome to move to your village."

"Like it's any business of yours," Inuyasha glared.

"We will talk soon enough," Sesshomaru started.

_ROOOOAAAARRRR!_

"But first, we have to do something about Gaara." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru huffed getting everyones attention.

"Step aside." They backed as he faced Gaaras direction. Closing his eyes he gathered up some energy, reopening his eyes to reveal not four but two red eyes. Kagome looked at him in interest.

"Oh Shit! Stand back!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru's body started to change. He grew bigger into almost like a dog. White fur and huge teeth he stared at the Shukaku and race toward it.

"I've never seen anything like that before..."

"Cool! That was like he turned into a summoning animal!" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome and the other ninja were speechless as Sesshomaru took Gaara down with ease. _'Can i do that?'_ Kagome thought.

Sasuke looked at Kagome with much interest. She has other family in another village.. That she didn't even know about until now obviously. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with more interest. She bit her lip, hoping that she could do that one day.

* * *

"The Hokage..." Gai whispered as the looked upon Sarutobi's dead body. Blood dripped from his mouth, that was graced with a smile. His stomach marked with a seal and a piercing through his chest. The ninja around him mourned.

...

...

...

...

**Funeral Day**

Kagome walked toward her comrades as they waited for her to arrive. Her black pants and shirt complimented her mood. Dull and black. She walked as she past them not stopping. Her mind went toward her Cousins, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After the tangle with Sound and Sand, they got a temporary apartment in the village to keep an eye on her. But they would leave soon, in time they hope she would leave with them. But Kagome highly doubted it. She had no reason to leave.

Sasuke walked silently next to her during her thoughts, thinking himself. What if Kagome decided to leave. What would he do? Wait for her to return.. He didn't know.

They entered the Hokages house and made their way to the roof. Standing in their place as they begun the ceremony. Each ninja showed no emotion, yet knew they couldn't help but slip. They each placed a white daisy on the Hokage's grave remembering him well. Konohamaru sobbed next to Naruto as he looked at him, sad.

Naruto plus sad equals not healthy.. for him. Kagome stared at the sky as she smelt the rain come in. It was almost like the sky was crying for her.. Father grumbled in her mind. Calling her foolish for even think_ heaven_ of all places would cry for her. She shook her head of the negative thoughts. Waiting as they all bowed their heads for a long time.

The ceremony finally finishing.

"You may leave now."

Elder man said. Kagome didn't know his name.

She and her teammates walked toward their sensei who smiled sadly yet brightly. Kagome returned the smile, but a little smaller. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing a few feet away. She kept her gaze to them, nodding as they disappeared._ 'I don't think that i could use to them watching me like that..'_

**A Week Past...**

Sasuke sat in the spot he sat in a long time ago. The spot where he and his team first introduced themselves. The mark on his neck, replayed the clans murder over and over. His younger form appearing, telling him to be stronger.

_'You had to let someone save you..'_

This younger form was different.

_'Her family is ten times stronger than you.. and one day she might even surpass you..'_

His eyes narrowed. _'Your weak..'_

A kunai pierced the illusion with hate. "Enough.."

...

..

.

"Remember Kisame, we are here on a mission. No failures, or exposures." He was tall and tan. He had a graceful talk and walk. He had bright eyes that shone with the Sharingan. Itachi Uchiha.

"Yeah, Yeah. But i still don't understand what we have to do."

Itachi glared at his partner. They walked toward the village covered by the heavy mist as their bells chimed loudly. "We are here for the Kyuubi."

"Ah, right."

Unbeknown to Kisame, the blue shark like man, Itachi had his own hidden agenda. He's heard rumors, that his younger brother has found interest in a young girl. But more importantly, _That_ girl. He frowned at the thought.

Sasuke was distracted. He was growing soft.

Itachi had to change that.

...

..

.

"Kagome-chan please!" Naruto clamped his hand together pleading to her with those beautiful blue eyes. Kagome sweat dropped at his unusual puppy look. He was steadily begging her to train him, teach him some new jutsu. But she was forbidden, by Anbu and her cousins to use any jutsu. Especially while she still has the mark on her stomach.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but i can't." He walked along side her.

"Aw, but-"

"Naruto.." He looked forward and saw, "Pervy Sage! Where have you been this whole damn time!" Kagome watched as this 'Pervy Sage' narrowed his eyes at her. He had long white hair, black eyes and dressed as a sage. Naruto kept on arguing with him, but he wasn't paying attention, he only glared at her.

"You nasty old-"

"Naruto.. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." Naruto turned to her from his rantings. "Oh! This is Kagome Higurashi! Kagome-chan this is Jiraya, but you could call him pervy sage because-"

They didn't hear the rest. _'Higurashi? What are they doing in Konoha?'_ Kagome seemed to look offended by the look he gave her. "Tell me.." He started. "Are you parents around here?"

Kagome's eyes blanked suddenly. "Were."

He blinked. "He man! don't talk about that!"

"You must be _That _girl.." He stated matter-a-fact.

Kagome narrowed her eyes this time.

"Hello! What about my training!"

"Right!" Jiraya said. "We'll get down to it soon, but first, Miss Higurashi." He started. "Will you be willing to accompany us?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he jumped toward her. She placed her hands in front of her. "Oh! Oh! Say yes Kagome! Come on! You could help me with my control and stuff!"

Kagome watched Jiraya smile at Naruto's actions. "Sure Naruto-kun."

"Yay!"

And so it begins.

...

..

.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke rose from his laying position. "What does he want." Sasuke vanished from his spot leaving a few leaves. He then appeared in the Konoha shopping area where he saw Kakashi leaning against a tea shop, reading that book again.

"Aw.. Sasuke..."

Twitch. Itachi couldn't help his finger as it twitched at his brothers name. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi bored. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well i wanted to spend sometime with you.." Kakashi turned a page. He felt the two figures disappear, as he glanced at Sasuke.

"Time?" He asked. "Whatever. Have you seen Kagome?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, i think shes with Naruto," Sasuke twitched. "They headed off to the end of town. Probably to train." Sasuke nodded interested, glancing at the tea shop, he wrinkled his nose. "Can we eat somewhere else.. i hate sweets."

Kakashi chuckled but complied.

...

..

.

"Does he do this often?"

Kagome sat on a bed with Naruto, who sat on the floor meditating. They were at a hotel out of the village in a town. Jiraya had wanted to train Naruto, and asked her to come along. She complied, but only for Naruto. But she shuddered when she thought about Sesshomaru looking for her. He was very cold. Sometimes. And Inuyasha, she wrinkled her nose. He was loud! a Naruto, Demon version. Well another type of demon, er.. whatever. Kagome sighed as Naruto focused his chakra to the tips of his body.

Jiraya had went to the girls bath, which Naruto said he does a lot.

"I'll get it.." Kagome grumbled as she walked toward the door, where she heard a knock.

...

..

.

Itachi waited as the door slowly opened. There stood not the Jinchuriki, but the same girl he was looking for. She was quite good looking to him. Short black-blue hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She could almost pass for an Uchiha. But her eyes clearly gave it away. She stared at him blankly, which surprised him.

Kagome stared at this tall man with no emotion. His chakra was huge. Plus his eyes held the Sharingan. Her eyes narrowed at his look.

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi," Her eyes sparked with surprise, that he knew her name. "Is Uzumaki-san here?"

His voice held a tone that didn't except a lie. Kagome kept quiet, slowly backing away.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto came toward the door as he glanced, tensed at the men. _'Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at him.

Itachi, smirked at both of them. "Ah, Such a small child, carries a nine-tailed fox.." A blue shark like man came up behind Itachi. "Wait.." The shark man smirked at Kagome. "Aren't you that Higurashi girl?" Kagome backed away behind Naruto. She nodded hesitantly. "Interesting.."

"Naruto.." Itachi started. "Let's take a walk.." Naruto shook where he stood. These guys were, scary.. He walked up to them. Walking out the door he stooped in front of the shark man as Itachi turned back toward Kagome. She stared at them, tense.

"Hey Itachi, this kid has that look in his eyes, it'll be a pain in the ass if he tries to run.." Kisame grabbed his sword. "How 'bout i cut off a leg and arm just in case," Itachi said nothing but grabbed Kagome by her hair. She gasped as her hair was pulled toward him causing her to stumble. Kisame laughed at Itachi's roughness. Kagome bit her lip as Itachi grabbed her neck ad slammed her to the wall.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto was stop by Kisame and his large sword. Itachi placed his lips by Kagome's ear.

"My brother wants no business with you," She struggled to get free. "You are distracting him from his goal.. Which he will fulfill.." Itachi thought for a moment deciding if he wanted to use his jutsu on her or not,

"Itachi!" They turned to a voice. An angry voice.

...

..

.

Sasuke had finished eating a rice ball, when Kakashi had went up and said he had to go immediately. Sasuke just shrugged but wondered what was going on. He walked out of the tea house they went to, one without sweets. He shuddered.

He walked around aimlessly through the shopping center, avoiding the looks of Fan girls and suspicious ninja. His thoughts guided him through the crowd.

He hadn't seen her since their last mission. Shes been guarded every time he went to see her and when she did sneak out, they never found each other. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke!"

Great. Sakura. She ran up to him with that cheery face. He stopped, surprisingly and barely listened to what she was saying.

"What are you doing all alone?" He shook his head at her question. He glanced at the sky and noticed a familiar bird ahead. _'Kakashi again?'_ Sakura turned to the bird he glared at. It was Kakashi's.

"Well I'll see you later Sasuke!" She ran off toward the Yamanaka flower shop. He didn't respond as he jumped the roof tops of multiple buildings. He made his way to Kakashi's apartment. Walking down the hall way he heard voices in the room.

"I can't believe this happened. And so secretly." He recognized Lee's weirdo sensei's voice.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know i sent a Chunin to find out." He also recognized Kagome's Genjutsu teacher, Kurenai's voice.

He walked inside the door as all the Jounin looked at him. Sasuke noticed Kakashi laying in bed, unconscious. "What's going on here? What's with all the Jounin?" He asked straight forward.

They didn't answer him. That boiled his blood. "Why is Kakashi in bed?"

Sasuke felt himself being pushed forward by another Jounin he didn't know. "Hey! I found them! Itachi and his partner! They are after Naruto!"

Sasuke froze. Itachi was here in the village. No way. When? Did he do this to Kakashi. Why was he here? For Naruto? The Jounin in the room started towards him as he ran off, almost blinded.

"Dammit!"

Echoed as he ran out of the building and to the outskirts of town. He ran as he Sharingan activated on his own anger.

_'Sasuke..'_ Her voice invaded his mind. _'Give up on it..'_

For some reason he listened to this voice. A voice of knowing. His Sharingan calmed as he ran to surrounding hotels, asking for a blond kid, that was Naruto.

He panted as he came to one last resort. "Excuse me!," The receptionist turned to him, "Did a boy with dark blond hair and blue eyes check in here?" The woman took a awhile to respond. "He was with a girl with short hair that is my hair color, she also had blue eyes.." He elaborated. The woman perked, she remembered Kagome.

"Oh yes! Room one-oh-three son."

"Thank you!" He ran up the stairs of the apartment anxious. He came to the third floor and turned the hall way.

His eyes, widened at the sight.

Itachi held Kagome by her neck, whispering into her ear. His anger and hate rose for his brother. His eyes activating once again.

"Itachi!" He exclaimed, uncontrollably.

...

..

.

"Sasuke.." Kagome whispered. She saw Sasuke glare at his brother with the hatred that she once felt for her brother. She struggled more, wanting him to dissipate his anger.

"Ah, It's been along time." Itachi turned to Sasuke with a smirk. His body started to come closer to hers, trying to get Sasuke angry. Kagome growled at him, not that he payed attention.

Sasuke growled as Itachi pulled closer to Kagome. His eyes swirling.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke, out of control, charged up his attack. Itachi's hold on her neck tightened as she felt her air supply deplete.

Sasuke's chidori chirped loudly as he glared hotly at his brother. Itachi chuckled, unheard by Sasuke. He loved the look in Sasuke's eyes. '_He can get much stronger, if only he utilizes that hatred for me..'_ He thought.

"Itachi! Let her go!" His chidori grew bigger than before. Itachi fully gripped her neck as she gasped. Sauske's roar echoed when he charged him full on. Itachi wasted no time, throwing Kagome to the side and blocking Sasuke's attack.

Kagome coughed up air as the color returned to her face. She looked up and saw Sasuke's hand being, held in a tight grip, Naruto's hotel room blown up, and some of the other walls.

Itachi mentally winced as his younger brothers attack burned his hand. He looked at him, only to notice him starring at That girl again. He tightened his grip on his wrist.

_'Sasuke, and Kagome are in trouble..'_ Naruto made a hand sign. _'I've got to do something.'_ Red chakra started to surround him as Itachi and Kisame glanced at him. "Ah, The nine tails chakra."

Sasuke tried to pull his hold from Itachi, but,

"Ah!" He screamed in pain as Itachi broke his wrist on the spot. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he engaged with Kisame. Itachi turned from him to Kagome who stood. He glared at her, intent on hurting her. In a flash he had both her arms in a tight grip. Sasuke rose his head to glare at him. "You see Sasuke.. This," He pulled her arms downward, gripping her hair again. "Is what makes you weak." Kagome closed her eyes as Itachi started to choke her once again. Sasuke growled loudly. "That," He pointed to Sasuke's anger. "Is what makes you stronger. Abandon this type of trash and you will be able to so anything you wish." Kagome's face turned pale as her air was completely blocked off. She watched Sasuke's angry eyes and lost consciousness. Itachi squeezed her neck more, making sure a bruise was insured, Sasuke rose to his feet quickly and with strength, he didn't know he had, got Itachi away from Kagome.

She crumpled to the floor, her neck badly bruised. Sasuke's wrists, useless to him. He charged his brother again, revengeful for what he did to Kagome. His Sharingan blazed wildly as he moved out of line of Itachi's quick blows.

He slouched as Itachi landed a punch to his stomach. Wincing when he felt his neck take on a tight grip,

"Foolish little brother." The words echoed. "Still don't listen, this girl can't make you stronger.." Sasuke looked at his brother with much hatred. "Keep involved with her, and i will kill her." Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi thrust him into the Mangekyou once again.

* * *

"Senpou: Gamaguchi Shibari!" The walls were engulfed in pink flesh. Itachi turned from his unconscious brother to the Sage himself Jiraya.

"Finally. Now i can kill you both."

Kisame caught himself into the flesh of the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"Say hello to the mountain toad's stomach." Jiraya smirked, as Sasuke's body was trapped by the walls. Jiraya summoned a toad and prepared to fight. "Kisame, we have failed. Let's go." Itachi ran toward the corner as Kisame pried himself from the flesh. He ran after Itachi who, spotted a dead end. "What now?"

"There getting away?" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraya and he ran around the corner as they heard a huge explosion. Looking they saw a whole in the flesh walls and black flames erupting around it.

"What is that?"

Jiraya inspected it._ 'He's done the impossible..'_

...

...

..

.

Her eyes opened to the sight of white. Her nose flared at the horrible smell of medicine. Her body awoke to the pain of soreness. She glanced around the room and saw she wasn't alone. He lay on the bed beside her, with a pained expression. She sat up beside her bodies protest and rose from her bed. She walked over to his bed and shook him awake.

He wouldn't budge.

"Sasuke.."

What was wrong with him. She rubbed her bandaged neck as she placed a hand on his forehead. Her chakra flared to life on his forehead, searching his mind structure.

_'I've read, that when put in a Genjutsu or some of the sort, the mind shuts down.'_ She searched the brain signals and found a breach. The connection with his conscious mind was put on hold, putting him in a deep sleep. She focused her chakra more, it turned black. She mended the connection with his brain to his body, as she felt exhausted.

"Ugh.." He whispered when he came too. Kagome smiled as he sat up, almost confused like. He glanced around the room and spotted Kagome smiling at him.

The previous dreams came to mind, as his emotions rose to the surface.

"Kagome.." He noticed her bandages. "He hurt you..." Kagome turned away. "I'll get him.. don't worry.."

Kagome turned to see no emotion on his face. Even with the amount of hatred in his voice his face was void. "Sasuke..." She didn't finish, as the nurse came in. She looked at them and dropped the clipboard she was writing on. "How?" She gasped. She looked at Sasuke, who was awake.

"Hey Teme! Kagome-chan!" Naruto ran in with Sakura and a unknown lady. "Teme.. how.." They all except the lady gasped.

Kagome stared at the lady with interest. She Had honey brown eyes and blond hair like Ino, that was in two low ponytails. She wore a tan shirt that showed her cleavage, black pants, a green vest like rob, and black heels.

"How are you awake?" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"You and Kagome-san have been asleep for a week. Kagome's condition was stable, but you were in a deep sleep, that couldn't be broken. As well as Kakashi, who is still incapacitated, but your awake?" The nurse said. "How?"

Sasuke turned to Kagome who bowed. "For give me. I used my chakra Intel to connect his brain connections together. It was a risk but i knew what i was doing." The lady looked impressed by her. She walked up to Sasuke.

"Who are you?" He asked before he let her touch him.

"She's the new Hokage teme!"

New Hokage? Kagome watched her examine his forehead with green chakra. Her eyes widening. She pulled her hand back in surprise. "He'll be just fine. This young lady completely rebuilt his mind structure.." Sakura blinked at Kagome as she smiled at Sasuke.

Was Kagome that powerful?

"Young lady." Kagome bowed. "Hokage-sama."

"Please call me Tsunade," She smiled at Kagome. "Your skills are.. very impressive, what is your name?"

"Kagome.. Higurashi mam."

_'Higurashi?'_ Tsunade smiled wider. "As expected then, work like this is talent. Do you mind meeting me at that tower thingy in twenty minutes?"

Kagome nodded, blushing at the compliment. "Yes Tsuande-sama." Tsunade nodded as she followed Naruto out. Probably going to heal her sensei. Sakura watched Kagome, envious, but walked out.

Sasuke raised a brow at Kagome when she smiled at the door. She then turned her smile to him. He turned away embarrassed,

_'If you keep involved with her.. i will kill her..' _Sasuke clenched his jaw at Itachi's words. "Sasuke?" He ignored her on purpose. Not liking Itachi's threat.

...

...

..

.

Over the past few days, Sasuke has been trying to avoid Kagome. Out of worry. He didn't want Itachi popping up once again and seeing him still with her. He ignored her a lot and didn't even glance at her.

Kagome has noticed this and is very confused. She snuck out to see him once and he wasn't home. Or so she thought. Every time she would smile at him, he would frown and turn away. At night she feared the worst. It couldn't get any worse..

She _thought._

* * *

Squad seven had returned from a mission that left Sasuke in the hospital again. Of course he and Naruto got into a spat. A big one. Kagome had went under Tsunades wing.

She teaching her everything she could. Making her stronger in justu she never thought she could accomplish. When she left for her own reasons, Kagome heard them arguing on the hospital roof. Sakura's screams echoed through the halls.

Kagome entered the scene with Kakashi flinging both boys to the side. Each breaking a tank. Her eyes widened as she jumped toward Sasuke.

He glared at her, to her surprise.

"What were you two thinking?" Kakashi exclaimed looking at Naruto. Kagome went to touch the wound on Sasuke's shoulder, but he winced away. "Leave me alone Kagome!" She flinched back at his outburst. He jumped off the hospital roof, angry.

Sakura watched Kagome's expression flicker from blank to pain to confusion and back to blank. She clenched her fists as Naruto too jumped off angry.

What was happening.

Kagome watched Sasuke leave. Her heart flickered in way she didn't understand.

What was happening?

..

.

**Midnight..**

Sasuke sat outside on a branch of a tree. Kakashi ,who had recovered quickly, gave him a long lecture. He knew about revenge already. He not only wanted it for his family, but for her. Kagome. He wanted to make Itachi pay for what he did to her. And the only way to get it is to ignore Kagome, before she gets hurt even more. Today he could tell he hurt her. But not enough for her to stay away.

_Flash!_

Five ninja appeared in front of him. He looked up annoyed. "What do you want?" These guys gave off the feeling of evil. He noticed them to be the same ninja that helped Orochimaru fight the third Hokage.

"Well we came for a fight you in?" The girl one said. Sasuke stood and got ready for the fight. But in the end his curse mark had spread over his body. (Sorry to lazy to write the scene.) "Wow you are weak." One said. That comment made Sasukes blood boil. The fat one with orange hair stomped on his stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"If you want to get stronger we will make you a deal. Come with us to Orochimaru, and he will give you lots of power. Meet us outside the village." Sasuke said nothing, as they disappeared. He looked to the moon from his laying position, this was the perfect opportunity to break his ties with her for good.

...

..

.

Kagome sat on the bench at the village gates. Earlier she had started to shed tears, remembering Sasuke's outburst. She's never felt this before. The cold wind blew against her face, as she heard the tak of shoes walking.

She turned and saw Sasuke.

Her eyes drawing a blank when he carried a backpack along with him. She watched him pass her up like she wasn't even there, making he heart flutter again.

Sasuke clenched his hidden fists.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped...

"To Orochimaru."

He felt her tense as he said his name. His own heart fluttered.

"Why?"

"To get away from this village. I'm not progressing any further.. I need more power for my revenge.."

Kagome let her lip drop slightly. "Sasuke! Revenge! Why? After all that i told you!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

She did understand. But she didn't understand which revenge matters the most to him.

"I do! And it's not worth it! Sasuke don't do this! Please.."

He's never heard her plead like that before.. He clenched his fists to the point where they would bleed. _'One last resort...'_

"Sasuke! Don't leave... Don't leave me alone.."

Sasuke turned to her, to see her eyes flowing with tears. He frowned at her. "Kagome leave me alone.." He shadowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth in anger. "Sasuke.. at least take me with you.."

"No!" He said harshly. "Kagome you don't get it do you.." She looked at him through the tears. "I can't be involved with you anymore! Your dangerous..." He whispered.

Her fears coming to life.

"I realized now that if i get involved more.. i might end up dead. Your a monster.. and you can't control his power anymore.. I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

Kagome felt her heart flutter strongly at his words. Her tears came to a halt. Her body turned cold. Her mind went blank. He called her a monster, she was too dangerous..

Sasuke felt his hand drip blood as he clenched it harder. His heart felt betrayed as he watched her expression turn to utter blank. She just stared at him. No tears..

No nothing..

"Now you see..." He looked at her as he vanished. Kagome didn't bother to look for him as he appeared behind her. His voice laced her with pain, his hair tickled her cheeks. She felt a burning pressure in her neck, as she let out a shaky breath.

"Kagome... I'm sorry.." His words melted in her head. As she fell back into his arms.

Sasuke watched her expression turn from blank to calmness. He set her on the cold stone bench. Getting on his knees he saw a lone tear leak from her closed eye. He felt it drop onto his hand, but it wasn't her tear..

It was his. He looked at her face, and cupped her cheek one last time,

He memorized her face, because he didn't know when he will see it again.

He leaned his face closer to hers,

And kissed her

One last time.

Sakura watched from behind the tree crying herself. She watched Sasuke's own tears leak as he gave a kiss to the girl he claimed he loved. She let out a painful breath for Kagome as Sasuke disappeared out of the village gates.

Kagome felt her body run cold, but felt it warm again at the strange touches.

Sasuke was gone.

To get the revenge she warned him about.

He had hurt her. Calling her a monster. Saying she was dangerous.. and then apologizing... Her heart fluttered once again, but not from pain,

From love AND pain.

Was this her life's course...

To be hunted and broken by the emotions, she was never exposed to?

Will she always be..

That Girl?

* * *

Well... That's the end.. I hope you liked it..

In Reviews:

1. Tell me if you want a sequel 'cause i don't have to do one x)

2. Give me a title x)

Special thanks too:

**iheartanime43**, for being an awsume reviewer.

**bestar**, for hyping me up to update xD

**To all my reviwers**, for helpig me get this far into another story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! xD Rememer to enclude those two thigs into your reviews! and to those who hated the ending.. Well what can i say.. oh well! x) Ha Ha well Ja, for now

~Kage

:Final word count" 6,964 words xD ((Damn!))


	23. Chapter 23

Attention Readers of _That Girl_:

I have decided,** yes** there will be a sequel :D. I will have the first chapter up soon, after i get the rest of the plot together. It will be posted on my profile as That Girl No More. So keep a look out! :D

~Kage


End file.
